


Primed for Sin

by DarkPhoenix24



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Bunker Life, Canon Divergence, Creampie, Death, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Love, Marking, Masturbation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sadist John Seed, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix24/pseuds/DarkPhoenix24
Summary: Elizabeth Rook had no idea that accepting a position as a deputy in Hope County would turn everything she knew upside down. She thought she had absolute control of herself, of her life, and was ready to step into a new role by putting her past behind her. Oh, how wrong she was that fateful night she stepped into the Father's compound, surrounded by the Project at Eden's Gate, and catching the eye of John Seed.*Set in FC5 but will eventually lead into FCND***I do not own the rights to any character/property of the Far Cry franchise**





	1. Part 1: Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest in my story! If you are looking for other great fanfic to read in the Far Cry 5 universe, I highly suggest The Cabin by Liala and To Build a Home by bakabecca. I'm excited to write for the sinister but charismatic John Seed who, let's be honest, is handsome and very easy on the eyes. Happy reading!!

Behind the Father were those haunting blue eyes that kept Elizabeth Rook distracted for just a second as U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke shoved the warrant towards Joseph Seed. The tension in the air was thick as Joseph's flock came to his defense. Rook looked away from John as Marshal Burke ordered her to arrest Joseph Seed and she hesitated because she could see the look of fear on Sheriff Whitehorse face as the agitated parishioners were ready to protect their leader. 

"God will not let you take me."

That declaration sent a shiver down the deputies spine as she had the full attention of the Father now and his siblings. Taking a deep breath, Rook kept her game face on as she pulled out her cuffs and placed them on the cult leaders wrists. Cold metal clicking over flesh was now being drowned out by shouts as parishioners ran out of the church yelling obscenities at the officers and warning the compound of what was happening. As she was about to lead Joseph out, Rook glanced behind her to see his brother John staring daggers at her still. She winced slightly, trying to convey she had no choice in this and began to lead the Father out of his church to their helicopter. 

_Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone._

_Yeah, well we have laws for a reason, Sheriff, and Joseph Seed is going to learn that._

Those words bounced around in Rooks' head as they headed out the doors of the church. Sheriff Whitehorse was trying to let the Marshal know how dangerous things in Hope County were getting and he was afraid that they were about to kick the hornet's nest. It was the first time Rook realized how in the dark she was about the situation when she signed up for this job. Would she have ultimately walked away? She would never know since Whitehorse never gave her the chance and some resentment reared itself inside of her for it. 

Deputy Hudson turned around with her shotgun, "We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Sheriff Whitehorse could sense how dire the situation became as soon as Joseph came outside being escorted with handcuffs, "Marshal, take point. We're going through the right side of the compound. Rook, stay on us." 

Joseph Seed could sense that the rookie handling him was headstrong but worried as the scene before them unfolded into utter chaos. He turned his head back towards her, "Sometimes the best thing to do is to walk away, Deputy." 

Rook shoved Joseph forward, annoyed that he was trying to size her up, "I wouldn't worry about me right now." 

Up ahead, Marshal Burke was getting more aggressive than he needed to be which was escalating the situation. Rook cursed under her breathe when she saw him kick someone down into the dirt. He pulled his pistol out and pointed it at some of the parishioners, "I am a Federal Marshal. I'm ordering you to stand back!" It was a complete shit show after that. A couple of rounds went off and Elizabeth Rook found herself shielding Joseph Seed as she practically carried him the rest of the way to the helicopter. Her heart was pounding as she shoved Joseph into this seat and worked on getting him buckled. She had to remove his handcuffs so she could cuff him to the seat. However, the helicopter was moving up into the air already and Rook felt someone grabbing her left leg, trying to pull her out. She yelled out as she started kicking at the peggies trying to pull her and the Father out of the air. Marshal Burke started putting bullets in the peggies and to Rooks relief, she was able to get to her seat and buckle herself in, completely forgetting to put the handcuffs back on Joseph. 

After that, a lot of it was a blur. They crashed and Rook just remembers running for her life with the Marshal. 

_I told you that God wouldn't let you take me. No one is coming to save you._

Her adrenaline was through the roof as she went into survival mode with the Marshal. It was the first time that night she saw the reality of their situation hit him and pure fear pulsed off of the both of them. Elizabeth was a rookie and new to this place since she didn't grow up in Hope County. So the two of them were blind in this escape with a county full of peggies coming after them. Shit. Somehow they found more weapons and a truck with its keys still inside. She felt hope, but only for a split second before finding herself in a river, then a stranger pulling her out of the water. The both of them had been caught by the peggies or so she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

 

"How could he have not told me?" Rook said aloud after getting briefed by Richard Roosevelt, a.k.a. "Dutch", about the full scope of the situation. Dutch shrugged, "I couldn't tell ya. I've never been a fan of the Sheriff or any law enforcement really." 

Rook smirked at that, "I could tell." The sheer size of his bunker was impressive and Rook felt that he must have had this built long before the Project at Eden's Gate showed up. How else would they not know about this bunker being a stone's throw away from their own compound? Standing up to stretch, Rook took a deep breath, wincing when her sore muscles started acting up. 

"I'd hate to be that guy, but I think you need to get a move on. You and the Sheriff put things in motion when you tried to extract their leader out of here." Dutch grabbed a bag and started stuffing essentials in it for her journey. 

Elizabeth nodded, "I don't want to endanger you any more than I have..." 

Dutch sighed, "Kid, you have bigger things to worry about than this old man. I put a map in here for you. Stick to the dirt trails and back roads as much as possible as you make your way to Falls End. Staying on the main roads is suicide especially when you have been marked for the reaping." 

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Elizabeth checked the radio and tuned in to the resistance frequency to make sure the batteries were good. She looked Dutch over before reaching out with her right hand, "Thanks for not leaving me in the river." Dutch grabbed her right hand with his and gave a firm shake, "I figured I needed some good karma after the shit show that erupted around us." 

With a smirk, Elizabeth headed to the heavy metal doors and warm sunlight engulfed her as she stepped out of the bunker back into Hope County. 

* * *

 

John Seed was a patient man. Not as patient as his brother Joseph, but he would be for _his Deputy_. He closed his eyes as he remembered how she first looked walking towards him and his family. Her thick mane of red auburn hair rested on her left shoulder in a long braid, but there seemed to be a glow like flames as the lighting reflected off of her and then those emerald green eyes met his. Taking a deep breath through his nose, John let out a loud exhale as he stood outside on his balcony, letting the memory play out. She was so sure of herself and eager to show she was ready for the task at hand. He frowned slightly at the memory of the Marshal waving a damn warrant at Joseph. He scoffed out loud and forced his mind back to  _his Deputy_. Yes. There she was, embodying her strength and letting her  _wrath_ envelope her like armor. Yes. He knew that look well. He was intimate with this sin:  _wrath._

Opening his eyes, John Seed smiled at the task laid before him. Joseph made it very clear that Rook was special and needed to atone. This was God's test for John and one that John would make sure he would pass. He would be patient for her, but as for Deputy Hudson, he wouldn't make that same promise for her. Yes, she would atone as well, but it wasn't his problem if Hudson was not accepted into Eden's Gate. Just another sinner not worthy of him and his effort. 

John's radio clicked on "John, we're ready to broadcast." 

"On my way. Don't touch anything until I get there. I want it to be... perfect!" John had a pep in his step as he climbed into his SUV with his personal guards. He had a production to attend to and wanted to make a good first impression to Deputy Rook. After all, he didn't get to formally introduce himself the other night. 

* * *

 

"If you're watching this, know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins and you will be offered atonement. Don't worry! You don't have to do anything. We'll come for you. Welcome to Eden's Gate." 

The silence that followed the broadcast was overwhelming in the bar. Elizabeth was still holding her beer mid-sip when John Seed's face popped up on the TV screens. She couldn't help but feel that this was a direct message to her that John Seed was coming for her and there was nothing she could do about it. Gulping down the rest of her drink, she slammed it down on the table and stood up. The Bartender Mary May looked over at Rook before declaring, "John Seed can go fuck himself!" There was some cheering and laughter as resistance members continued their drinking and socializing. 

Mary May nodded for Elizabeth to follow her upstairs and she obliged, grabbing her bag. The wooden stairs creaked with every step until they came to Mary's office/living quarters. "What can I do to help?" Elizabeth asked. 

Mary's shoulders slumped as she finally showed how tired she truly was, "There's a lot you can do to help, but before I get too far ahead of myself, where are you sleeping for the night?" 

Elizabeth wasn't sure and just shrugged, "I didn't even think about it. I've been more worried about not getting caught by the Seed's." 

Mary chuckled, "Good point. Look, my father use to have a place down by the river here in Fall's End and it's yours to rest up. I'm sure there's still electricity and water running to it." She procured the key out of her desk and handed it over. 

"Thank you. Do you stay there as well?"

"Not since the peggies destroyed my family." Mary May stated bluntly. "I just can't go back. So I stay here where I can keep an eye on my fathers business. Ain't no peggie going to take this place without a fucking fight." 

Elizabeth nodded, "I appreciate this." 

Before their conversation could continue, tires squealing greeted their ears from outside. Dread crept along the back of her neck as she realized that John was making true to his promise that he was coming for her. Mary May ripped open a false wall and started tossing guns and ammo onto the bed. "Come on, Dep! We got some peggie fuckers to take down!" 

Training kicking into gear, Deputy Rook checked her sidearm and grabbed some 9mm magazines for it before grabbing a nice looking AR-C. She whistled to herself as she made sure the chamber was clear before loading it up. Gunfire erupted below them as some of the resistance members took it upon themselves to try to drive the cultists back. Mary grabbed some molotovs before lighting them and chucking them out of her window. Some bullets whizzed by them as one of the heavy machine gunners aimed at Mary's window. 

"Time to go!" Elizabeth yelled as she grabbed Mary's arm and they made their way downstairs. 

The violent firefight inside made her ears ring, but she aimed down her sights popping any peggie that tried to come in through the front and side doors. "Mary is there a back door?!" 

Mary scoffed, "I ain't running if that's what you want!" 

"No, dammit! We need to flank them if we are going to get out of this situation alive!" Elizabeth huffed and then put two more bullets into another cultist. 

"Oh shit, you're right Dep! In the kitchen. I'll grab my spare molotovs back there." 

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow before following Mary into the kitchen. The commercial grade appliances were absorbing a lot of the firefight which made it relatively safe to move about as they gathered some supplies. A nice shiny hunting knife caught the Deputy's eye and she added that to her arsenal before turning to Mary, "Okay, they have concentrated their fire at the front of this place and to the right of it where your office window faces. We need to go past the left side of this building and work our way around to the back of the general store if we have a chance at getting the jump on these guys." 

Mary nodded, "Let's go." 

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins, "3... 2... 1."

The two of them rushed out the back door, taking out the one peggie that was tasked to watch the back. Too easy. They cleared corners as they crouched and sprinted around buildings. Sensing they were out of danger, for now, Elizabeth quietly motioned for Mary to go up the emergency staircase to the roof. Mary understood she would have a better shot with her molotovs up there. Elizabeth crept around the back corner, aiming her sights at the heavy machine gunner turning the Spread Eagle Bar into swiss cheese. As soon as she saw a flaming bottle of liquor streaking towards the cultists, Elizabeth squeezed the trigger and the heavy machine gunner slumped over the metal sheet protecting him from gunfire in front of him. Another peggie pulled the dead body off the truck and tried to get on the machine gun. Elizabeth squeezed off another shot, ending that peggie before he could get his finger on the trigger. They were turning the tide of this surprise attack and the cultists started retreating. Emboldened by the fact that they still didn't know where she and Mary were, Rook walked out in the middle of the road, eyes trained down her weapon still and expertly put down three more peggies before the rest of them took off. 

"That's right you cult fuckers!" Mary May shouted from the rooftop. "Run back to your mommy, Joseph!" 

Elizabeth pulled her radio out, "Deputy Rook to Sheriff Whitehorse. If you are on this channel please respond." 

Celebrating resistance members were spilling outside, firing their guns in the air. Elizabeth frowned at the waste of bullets. "Sheriff Whitehorse, if you can hear me please respond." 

" _Tsk. Tsk._ Deputy Rook, how nice it is to hear your voice finally." 

Elizabeth visibly paled as John Seeds voice came through her walkie. She started to look around her as she could feel his blue eyes on her from somewhere. "Why don't you show yourself, John?" 

John chuckled darkly, "I like watching you squirm right now, Deputy. I needed to make sure you were in Falls End and not hiding somewhere else my dear." 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Where is Whitehorse?" 

"No idea really." 

"Liar." Rook started scanning with her eyes further out. She wanted to see where John was.

"Lying is a sin, Deputy." 

Rook paused for a second when she saw a white SUV flanked by two trucks in the distance, "So is murder, John. What happened to the rest of my team?" 

John was looking at her through binoculars. He could see the wrath permeating the Deputy as she figured out where he was. He smiled while answering, "I believe your beast of a Marshal has taken by Faith, but Deputy Staci was taken north to Jacob. Obviously, you saw my message or you would have asked where Hudson was." 

"If you have done anything to harm her-"

"I can practically taste your wrath from over here, Deputy. Nothing will happen to Hudson as long as you surrender yourself to me and atone for your sins." John Seed was practically sitting on the edge of his seat watching Rooks expression as she was calculating what to do at this moment. 

Suddenly Dutch's voice came through the radio, "Don't do it, Kid. You don't even know if Hudson is still alive right now. John will say anything to trap you." 

Johns rage came over the radio in an instant, "I believe the Deputy is a grown woman and can make decisions for herself!" 

Not quite thinking rationally, Elizabeth dropped to one of her knees and aimed high before popping a couple of rounds out of her AR-C towards John and his cars. She turned to Mary May, already off the roof by this point, "Mary, it's not safe at this bar. Get whoever is left and get to a safe house."

As Mary began to protest, Elizabeth heard a screech through the radio, "YOU KILLED MY DRIVER ROOK!" 

Elizabeth stared Mary May down, "Now or never. You can't get your bar back if you're dead." Mary begrudgingly agreed and started rounding up who was left. Elizabeth pulled the dead peggie out of the truck that was left behind and climbed in before radioing John Seed back, "Have you forgotten how to drive stick already, John?" Revving the engine, Elizabeth tore down the road towards the trail that would eventually lead to the house she had a key for. Riding on a high, Elizabeth pushed it with one last taunt over the radio, "Come and catch me." 

* * *

Elizabeth cleared the surroundings of the property before she decided to park the truck behind the house, facing the river. It was beautiful to see in person and there was even a small dock that jutted out into the water. Fishing gear was neatly organized on the dock and Elizabeth smiled, imagining Mary May with her family here. Making her way inside, she started clearing the house, sidearm pulled out in case any squatter that happened to be a cultist had taken up residence. All was clear, but a grizzly sight in the master bedroom made her cringe. There was old blood splatter on the wall opposite the bed; all the signs of suicide by gunshot were there. A grim reality to what Mary May had said about the cult tearing her family apart. Elizabeth closed the door shut, vowing to never sleep in that room. 

She emptied out her bag to get some rations ready for a meal. Having a gunfight on an empty stomach and some beer was not a great idea, but it wasn't like they had advanced notice of John Seed sending his cultists at them. She was getting worried about not hearing from Whitehorse and started wondering if he had died during the helicopter crash. Maybe Joseph Seed had him, but until she knew for sure, she was going to keep trying. 

After preparing some of her rations, Elizabeth pulled out her radio and started switching between frequencies, "Deputy Rook to Sheriff Whitehorse. Do you copy, over?" She was mostly met with silence with each try until a new frequency reached a certain Seed she thought was only on the resistance frequency. "We need to stop running into each other like this, John."

"Sarcastic, Rook. Typical." 

Elizabeth tried to ignore how his voice gave her goosebumps, "I do hope my shot was clean." 

John scoffed, "My men are having to clean up your little mess. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of cream colored leather?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Send me the bill then."

"I just need your location and I will." The playful bite in his voice had her perking up in her chair. The idea of another chase began to excite her, but she clamped down on that as she knew how dangerous this man is. 

Elizabeth licked her lips, "That would be too easy. Keeping you guessing is a lot more fun." 

John smiled at the flirtatious undertones. This woman could possibly be his undoing if he can't get her to atonement, "Get some rest, Deputy. You're going to need it." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should put a general trigger warning here. There will be some talk about abuse and PTSD.

The putrid smell of death reached Rooks nose as she peered over her foxhole. There were flames creating walls of black smoke in the horizon, but a groan behind her grabbed her attention. She turned to see blood coming out of a soldiers mouth and nose. He let out a cough that sprayed her uniform with little blood specks, but Rook was more concerned with the condition of her squadmate as she assessed where his injuries were. 

"I don't feel so good Rook..." 

Rook looked around as more gunfire whizzed by them, "Hey, don't start talking like that." She turned to look at her squadmate and jumped back when she saw Sherrif Whitehorse replaced who was there before. 

"Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone, Rook." Whitehorse coughed up more blood before his body went limp.  

Rooks eyes were wide with shock and couldn't register what was happening. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and she looked up to see Marshall Burke, "It's time to wake up Rook!"

Waking up, Rook realized that there was a banging on the front door. Dazed and confused, it took Rook a minute to realize where she was and that the nightmares had started up again. The bed sheets were covered in her sweat and the banging continued on the front door of Mary May's family home. Her adrenaline spiked when she realized that she must have been yelling in her sleep and someone heard her. 

"Shit..."

Grabbing her sidearm and hunting knife, Rook crouched and quickly went to the front room window, peeking through the curtains to see who was outside. To her relief, it was Mary May herself. 

"Mary, it's Rook. Please don't shoot me when I open the door." 

Unlocking the door, Mary May pushed her way in looking over Rook to make sure she was okay, "Damn, Rook. You sounded like you were in trouble in here and I was ten seconds away from breaking this door down!" 

"I'm sorry. I was having a pretty intense dream..."

Rook looked like she was lost in her thoughts before Mary interrupted them, "Hey, let's sit down and talk. I'm sure yesterday freaked everyone out more than we are willing to admit." 

Mary moved around the kitchen like there had been no time lost from the last time she was in her childhood home. Rook suddenly felt guilty as she was sure she was the reason Mary decided to come back here and not for a happy homecoming. Mary started the coffee, "Thank you for your help back at the bar. I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out, but thankfully we only had two casualties on our side."

"I'm sorry to hear that you lost some people." Rook thanked her for the coffee when Mary poured her some. "Were you able to find a safe house?" 

Mary sat across from Rook at the table, "We did. We were able to take back Rae Rae's Pumpkin Farm and create an outpost there. It's up on the northern side of Fall's End. We figured it was the safest spot from John at the moment." 

Rook smoothed out her map so Mary could mark the location. "Wow, that's a bit of a hike from here and you came back to check on me by yourself?" 

Mary shrugged, "Look, you stuck your neck out for me back at the bar and you obviously know what you are doing when it comes to a fight. The least I could do is give you a house call." She pulled out a large bottle of whiskey and plopped it on the table, making the two women smile. 

Finishing their coffee, they used the same cups to pour whiskey in and start talking about life. Mary May had grown up her whole life in Hope County, Montana and Elizabeth Rook had grown up on the other side of the country in Texas. Mary May had always wanted to help with her fathers business. Elizabeth Rook had wanted to help people and do something bigger than herself by joining the military. They finished sipping on their first round of whiskey and Mary poured them another without hesitation. 

"Is that where these dreams come from? Your time in the military?" 

Rook ran her thumb along the rim of her cup, "Yes." 

The silence hung thick in the room, but Mary gave her space to continue. Taking another sip of whiskey, Rook continued, "I enlisted to get away from my dad. I had grown up being told I couldn't do anything. Hell, I started to believe it until one day my dad nearly beat my mother to death. I got between them and every time his fist made contact, I stood back up and told him he couldn't hurt me anymore. That was the first time my mother actually called the cops on him and those officers were my heroes after that night. They stayed in touch as I finished high school and I wanted to become a cop back then, but they had an age limit I wasn't at yet. So I enlisted into the Army to get away from it all, to start my own life." 

"Damn, Dep. I didn't realize you had such a fucked up childhood. Let me guess, your mom stayed with him?" 

Rook sighed, "Yep. It didn't matter what he did, she always made excuses for him." Taking a big gulp, Rook relished the warmth as she steadied herself for this conversation. It was odd talking about it after so long. "Anyways, I joined up and I was almost done with my four years when..." Rooks' hand started shaking, but she quickly put it under the table to try to hide it. It did not escape Mary's attention. 

"Rook, we don't have to talk about it. I'm sure all the fighting happening now has stirred up some past shit you have been dealing with." 

Rook gave a small smile, "Thanks, Mary."

Mary tried to shift the conversation, "Well, shoot Dep! What brought you all the way to Montana from Texas then? Other than family drama." 

Rook chuckled, "I heard it was peaceful out here and I figured it would be an easy cop gig."

They both laughed until their sides hurt. 

* * *

 

Joseph Seed pinched the bridge of his nose after hearing reports that John lost the pumpkin farm to the resistance. He dismissed the messenger and thought he was alone before Faith's sing-song voice permeated the room. 

"Oh Father, what troubles you so?" 

Joseph turned to her, "So much has happened since the first seal was broken and I fear that this Deputy is going to be more trouble than we realized." 

Faith seemed to float around as she hummed to herself, touching various items, "The Marshall has taken to the bliss very well. He will be an asset in recovering our lost Deputy." 

Joseph thought on this for a minute before placing his hands on Faith's shoulders, "We still need to find our missing Sherrif."

Faith looked nervous, "I'm doing my best, Father." 

Joseph tightened his grip on her shoulders before closing his eyes and touching foreheads, "Find him quickly, dear. The collapse is upon us and the Deputy must reach atonement." 

Faith nodded nervously before breaking out into light giggles and heading back to her region. Joseph thumbed his radio to John's frequency, "John, we need to talk." 

* * *

 

Mary and Rook were making their way to the pumpkin farm when Rooks' radio crackled to life, "Hey kid, you there?"

The sound of Dutch's voice was oddly comforting, "Dutch! I'm here with Mary May."

"I was wondering what happened to you, old man." Mary smiled. 

Rook couldn't tell if Dutch was annoyed by that, but he continued, "There's a lot of movement at the compound and I saw Joseph leaving with a caravan of cars. I'm assuming he's coming to Fall's End."

Rook nodded, "I'm sure losing Rae Rae's has him concerned about what is going on down here." 

Mary smirked, thinking about the Seed's being in a panic. Dutch continued, "I've been listening to several frequencies and there are rumors that Sherrif Whitehorse has gathered what was left of law enforcement to build up another base for the resistance." 

Rook felt relief wash over her, "Do you have any idea where?" 

Dutch hesitated, "Don't assume this frequency is safe. I'm sure the Seed's are looking for him too." 

"You're right. I'll let you know if we see Joseph pop up down here."

"Dutch, out." 

Mary let out a whistle, "Joseph and John in the same place together. We could take care of this lickity split." 

Rook ran her fingers through her hair, "I doubt it will be that easy right now. Plus, we still need to find Hudson."

"Good luck. Between John's ranch and bunker, she may be dead by the time we figure out where she is." 

Rook groaned, but Mary kept driving. How was she going to rescue Hudson and find Whitehorse at the same time? 

* * *

 

John Seed was absolutely pissed that his brother made a house call. "It's only a pumpkin farm. Besides we already stripped it of any food we needed!" 

Joseph hissed, "They are fortifying their positions and you haven't found her or Whitehorse yet." 

John had a dark look in his eyes, "Am I the only sibling who does things around here?"

The two stared each other down before Joseph regained his composure. He walked up to John and cupped his face before touching foreheads, "You have done so much to ensure the Project's future. Don't ever doubt how important your role is, but the Deputy must reach atonement... or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you, John." 

John both liked and hated how Joseph made him feel important; _loved_. He knew his path and didn't want to disappoint Joseph, nor did he want to have the Gates of Eden closed to him. "Yes, Joseph. It will be done."

Joseph pulled back, "We have to love them, John. I have Faith looking all over the Henbane for Whitehorse. I doubt either one of them made their way up north or the compound would have spotted them." 

John nodded, "I'm sure Rook is at the farm, but she is too easily shielded by the resistance. I think I know a use for Hudson after all." 

Joseph smiled, "Always so cunning."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Happy One Year Anniversary (late by one day) to Far Cry 5! The amount of love and care that went into this game is why we cherish it so much. I hope we get to revisit Hope County, but knowing Ubisoft, we will get little easter eggs in future Far Cry games. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rook was impressed with what the resistance was able to put together for a fortified outpost at Rae Rae's Pumpkin Farm. There were some of Eden's Gate crates scattered all over the property, but it was clear that any salvageable food was long gone. Resistance members had been burning any Peggie propaganda that was found as well as setting up watch shifts for the perimeter, which made Rook feel better about walking out further into the natural border surrounding the property. The sun was setting and Rook found herself sitting in some tall grass, closing her eyes as the breeze made her auburn hair dance around her face. It was a moment of peace that she took greedily until John's voice stole her from her thoughts. 

"Oh Deputy!" he sang through the walkie. 

Rook reluctantly raised the receiver to her mouth, "What do you want? Your pumpkin patch back?" 

John sighed, "That old farm? We already got what we wanted there, but since you asked, I wanted to talk with you privately."

"Not going to happen." 

There was a dark undertone to his voice, "You will come to meet me or the next time you see Hudson, it will be with her head in a crate delivered to the resistance personally." 

Rook felt a chill run down her spine as her mind started running through scenarios. Naturally, she wanted to tell him to shove it, but he had Hudson and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she caused her death. A few more seconds passed before John cut through her thoughts. 

"I'm sure that fascinating brain of yours is trying to think of a way to beat me, but I assure you that I am in the one in control right now." 

For some reason, that statement turned Rook on and it horrified her. Pushing it from her mind, Rook responded, "When and where?" 

John smiled, "Head west to US Auto and I would head there now. I do tend to get... impatient."

"How do I know you won't double cross me and kill Hudson anyway?"

"You don't." 

Rook looked back at the farm thinking fast, "Not good enough, John. You are asking me to have a lot of faith when I don't trust you." 

"Why don't you look down on that pretty chest of yours." 

Rook had a look of confusion before looking down and seeing a red dot she hadn't noticed before. So that's how he was going to play it and it irritated her to no end. "You've made your point." 

"Good! I'll see you soon, Dep." 

The radio clicked off, but the red dot on her never wavered. John wanted to make sure she didn't have a chance to go grab help. Standing up, Rook headed towards the nearest vehicle. 

"Dutch this is Rook." 

"Dutch here. What's going on?"

Rook threw her bag onto the passenger seat, noticing the red dot had gone away, but she still didn't feel safe enough to go run and grab Mary, "John is forcing me into a meeting with him. I needed you to know that in case anything happens where I don't come back."

Dutch sounded angry, "This is a fucking trap and you are willingly walking into it." 

Starting up the car, Rook sighed, "I know it is, but if I don't go, Hudson is dead and this small outpost has no fucking clue John already has snipers set up around it. They could have easily picked us off, but he's not for some reason."

"That's how John works! He gets in your head!" 

Rook chewed on her bottom lip as she headed towards the US Auto building, "I gotta try to get Hudson. Maybe he really does just want to talk." 

Dutch growled through the walkie, "Then maybe I should have left you in the river if I knew you were this dumb." 

Rook heard the click of the transmission being turned off and she chucked the radio into the back seat angrily. "Go fuck yourself, Dutch."

It really grated on her nerves that he called her dumb when he was the one cozy in his bunker and not physically having to get down in the dirt with the rest of them. Rook was pushing down on the gas pedal, letting her anger get the best of her. She decided to turn on the car radio and was hit with these lyrics:  _Oh John, bold and brave. He's finding us a family. He's teaching us to fend._ Rook quickly shut the radio off. 

Taking a deep breath, Rooks mind started playing out scenarios in her head on how to get through this. John Seed didn't want want to kill her, at least not right now, but why was she so important? She was a rookie cop, an outsider, who happened to get wrapped up in a war between cultists and regular people. War was hell and she had been through it before. Maybe that's why she was acting irrationally, but there was a chance to save someone and John was waving that bone in front of her. Here she was eagerly running towards it as she got closer to the US Auto building. Realizing that they would search her for weapons, Rook slammed the breaks in order to dig through her bag for her hunting knife. Finding it, she made sure the sheath was slim enough and she slid it inside of her right boot, pulling the hem of her pants over them so that they wouldn't think to check her feet for any weapons. Satisfied, Rook partially climbed into the back seats to retrieve her radio knowing John would be calling her. As if on cue, his voice filled the car she was in. 

"Why have you stopped, Deputy? Don't tell me you got cold feet." 

Rook quickly looked down at herself but didn't see that red dot again. However, it was apparent he had his people watching to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. "I'm on my way John, just dropped my radio and didn't want to get in a car wreck searching for it." 

"Oh, that would be a pity to have to retrieve you from such a preventable accident. Make sure you have your seat belt on and I'll see you soon." 

Rook rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to get under her skin, but she deserved it from taunting him yesterday. Rook knew she was at her destination when there was a roadblock with Peggies and their vehicles, so she slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road in front of US Auto. She opened her car door and slowly stepped out with her hands raised above her head. They searched her for weapons taking her sidearm and AR-C, but Rook internally grinned when they didn't pat her pants down to her ankles.  _Rookie mistake_ , she said to herself just like Hudson use to say during her field training. Heading to the building, John Seed stepped outside to greet her and Rook couldn't help but notice how good looking he was up close. He obviously took very good care of himself and had no problem showing off some skin with a button up shirt half way opened. She was trying to make out what was carved onto his chest, but his hands clasped her face pulling her from her thoughts. 

"How good it is to finally see you again, Deputy." His right hand roamed down to her throat, rubbing his thumb along her skin. It made her skin feel electrified by his touch. 

All Rook could manage to say was, "John." 

He smiled before pulling his hands away and stepping aside, gesturing towards the building, "After you." 

Rook headed inside and found a couple of chairs and a dusty table inside. A few Peggies had her flanked before John waved them off. "Leave us be." 

John walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for Rook to sit in. Swallowing her fear down, Rook walked over and sat down. She thought John would head over to his chair, but she slightly jumped when his hands snaked onto her shoulders, massaging them. 

"So tense."

Rook was fighting the urge to lean into the massage, "Considering who I was meeting, would you be surprised if I wasn't?" 

John chuckled, "You are so different from Hudson." 

Rook felt a chill wash over her at the mention of her F.T.O.s name. "Is she here?" 

John removed his hands and stood in front of Rook, leaning onto the table, "So quick to hash out business. Take a load off, we have time." 

Rook leaned back into her chair and propped her feet up on the table, earning a frown from John. Good, she wanted him to think she wasn't intimidated while she also knew she had her knife closely guarded to her right ankle if he tried anything. "I'm listening, John." 

John started to pace. He had her in his grasp and it would be nothing to drug her with bliss right here and make her atone. It would be so easy, but he kept thinking about what Joseph said to him.  _You have to love them, John_. Drugging the Deputy full of bliss and forcing her to atone would definitely be the opposite of what Joseph wanted. With a sigh, he cocked his head to the side and gave Rook his trademark smile, "I know Joseph must sound crazy to you, but we truly are trying to help the people of Hope County see the errors of their ways before it's too late; before the collapse takes them." 

Rook rolled her eyes, "If I had a hundred dollars for every end of the world preaching I have heard, I could retire anywhere I wanted." 

John clenched his jaw, but continued, "I can show you the truth of Joseph's words if you would just let me." 

"Look, I'm sure you and your... people truly believe Joseph, but we live in a country where freedom of religion, freedom of choice is a thing and you can't ignore that! All you have done is enforce peoples skepticism of your beliefs." 

John moved fast, knocking Rooks feet off the table and leaning down into her personal space, hands on either side of her, "If you truly believe people have freedom in this country, then you are blind. Look at what the politicians and leaders of this world have done to it and we are on the brink of civilization evaporating because of how selfish human nature is." 

"You think I don't know how batshit crazy it is in the world?" Rook stood up, forcing John to step back. "I've seen it with my own eyes! I've seen what happens when a country is descended into chaos. I've seen hell itself." 

John could see the pain Rooks eyes, "Then why do you cling onto the old world if you have seen what it ultimately offers?"

Rook didn't know how to answer that. Maybe she was selfishly holding onto hope that she could make a difference somewhere. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, whatever emotion she allowed John to see was put away, "I came for Hudson, so where is she?" 

John pulled his radio out, "bring her out." 

Rook turned towards her right and saw Hudson being forcefully dragged into the room. The look on her face showed how surprised she was at seeing Rook. Hudson looked like she had been through a few rounds of beatings and it made wrath rear its ugly head inside of Rook. 

"I can see she was well taken care of." The ridicule was thick as Rook stared down John Seed. 

Hudson spoke up, "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" 

John Seed raised an eyebrow, "Elizabeth is your name? How lovely." 

"You will address me as Deputy or Officer Rook." 

John laughed as he thrust his arms forward, "Are you going to arrest me, Officer? Like you did my brother?" 

Rook knew he was goading her into doing something stupid, but she wanted to teach him a lesson so bad. Hudson pulled against the guards restraining her, "Don't you touch her, John. She's just a rookie, doesn't know what she's doing. Let her go." 

One of the guards punched Hudson right on the diaphragm and she dropped the floor. Rook gently placed her hand on John's arm, going from wrathful to pleading instantly, "Stop! We can work this out. I'll go with you so you can show me what I cannot see." 

John placed his hand over hers, rubbing her knuckles, "And what do you want in return?" 

"Give Hudson my vehicle and once she has driven off, out of harm's way, I'm yours." 

He cupped her face, "You will come with me?" 

"Yes."

Oh, how he loved hearing that word come from her mouth. "Let Hudson go." 

The guards exchanged a look before cutting Hudson's ropes. Before they could lead her out, Hudson grabbed the knife from the guard, slashing his throat before jamming it into the side of the other one. Rook quickly kneed John in his inner thigh before grabbing Hudson, "We can't go out the front." 

"I know!" Hudson started to lead Rook out the side door, but Rook yelped when she felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair and yank her backwards until she was slammed onto the table. John Seed had her pinned underneath him, but Rook thrashed and swung her arms, trying to dig her nails into flesh. John let out a grunt as he tried to control her before having a chair slam into the back of him, knocking him off of Rook. Rook quickly unsheathed her hunting knife before running with Hudson out the side door. Hudson mentally kicked herself for not grabbing the dead Peggies gun off of him back in the room, but she was more concerned with what John would do to Rook. The two made their way into the mountains behind US Auto. 

After a little while, they crouched in a thick bush behind some trees to catch their breath. Rook quickly looked Hudson over, "Damn, they did a number on you." Hudson winced when Rook touched her shoulder, "We can worry about me later. Where do we go from here?" 

Rook slowed down her breathing, "It would be suicide to go to the pumpkin farm right now. John would expect that. We need to find a place to lie low and another radio so I can reach a few people." 

Hudson nodded, "We took back Rae Rae's? That's good news."

"Yeah, not before John's people already strip it of all its resources."

"Hey, it's a start." Hudson was listening intently to see if anyone had followed them. "I don't hear them chasing us. Maybe we got away before the rest of them could figure out we had ducked out."

Rook nodded, "I don't want to wait around and find out. I wish I had my map on me." 

"You got me now, Dep. I know this county like the back of my hand." 

* * *

 

Rook couldn't sleep and decided to keep watch on the roof of this small cabin they found. It was strange to see a home practically untouched by what was going on around them. Hudson and Rook didn't know what to make of it other than maybe it was abandoned long ago by its original owner. Rook had helped Hudson with cleaning her wounds and felt shocked at the fresh sin carved into Hudsons shoulder:  _sloth._ Hudson had reassured Rook that she was lucky it was only one. 

After Hudson passed out from exhaustion, Rook took it upon herself to climb up to the roof to keep watch. She was sure John was absolutely pissed at her right now and she missed having a radio to talk to him already. She genuinely wanted to smooth things out because the scenario went a different way in her head. Hudson was supposed to drive to the safety of the pumpkin farm and Rook would take this atonement for the both of them. What she was not expecting was how much John genuinely wanted to show her why they do what they do. He left her a  _choice_ and it took her by surprise. She expected to be knocked out, maybe drugged, and to be tortured. 

_"That's how John works! He gets in your head!"_

Dutch's words echoed in her mind as she contemplated her next move. Her priority was getting Hudson back to the resistance and then finding Whitehorse. John Seed would have to wait and she wasn't willing to get sucked into his world right now. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over her neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.T.O. stands for Field Training Officer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update! I was in a writing mood today, so decided to add another chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light dream Smut! Enjoy!

Rook spread her legs, laying bare before John on his table. He greedily ran his hands up and down her sides, brushing his thumbs along her breasts. Arching her back, Rook closed her eyes and moaned a "yes" urging him on. John put the weight of his naked body against her, placing his mouth on one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth. Her small gasps spurred him on as he reached down between them, getting his cock slick with her juices. 

"John... don't stop..." 

He moved from her breast to her neck and bit down, earning him a howl from those sweet lips. He pushed himself inside of her, pumping in and out at a steady pace keeping her pinned beneath him. John didn't want her to get away like last time. She was his forever. He let out a growl by her ear as she writhed in pleasure, "You fit me so perfectly." John went back to marking her with his teeth as his thrusts became more erratic. He wanted everyone to know she was claimed. 

_"Has someone been able to reach him?"_

John growled as he thrust harder, faster this time. They would not be interrupted. He could feel his release was so close as he pushed his thumb into Rooks' mouth.

_"He hasn't been answering his radio."_

Clenching his jaw tightly, John hit his climax, breathing heavily as he kept his eyes closed just a little bit longer. The image of Rook hot with lust for him slowly faded as he opened his eyes, evidence of his sex dream and subsequent masturbation on his stomach. With a groan, he got up from the bed and headed to his bathroom to clean up. He winced at the pain still in his left leg. The purple bruise from Rook kneeing him was still there and he smirked. 

There was a knock at his door and John tossed a towel on before answering. 

"Sir, we haven't seen any sign of the Deputy or Hudson at the pumpkin farm." 

If the man was embarrassed by John's lack of clothing, he didn't show it. 

"She's smarter than your average person, um-" John could not remember his name. He had such a high turnover of help lately and he blamed Faith for that. The bliss was more potent and some of his people were getting exposed to it accidentally. 

"Steven."

"Right! Steven! Look, they could not have gotten far from US Auto. They left their vehicle and essentials behind. Start sweeping the areas between US Auto and that farm north of the main road."

Steven nodded, "Will do boss."

"Oh and Steven," John tried his best impression of Joseph by placing his hands on Steven's shoulders, "I don't want to have to tell the Father we failed, understand?"

Steven swallowed. He knew what happened to his colleagues who failed the Father. 

* * *

 

Hudson looked like she was on edge as Rook tried to scavenge for food. The search was futile since anything that was canned or boxed was spoiled. Rook should have expected this from the place obviously being abandoned years ago. 

"We have to get moving," Hudson whispered like John had ears inside of the shack they were hiding in. 

Rook knelt on the ground in front of Hudson, "I know, but we can't do anything rash right now. He has eyes all over the only outpost we could flee to. It's a waiting game right now to see who makes the first wrong move."

Hudson sighed, obviously irritated, "You have no fucking clue what he will do once he gets his hands on you." 

"We can't think like-"

"Rook, you weren't held prisoner in his bunker. You didn't hear all the screaming, smell and see the blood. He's a fucking psycho. So excuse me for not wanting to be around when he eventually finds this place." 

Rook stood back up, "I understand what you are saying, but we need a solid plan before we go running back out of there. When was the last time you ate?" 

As if on cue, Hudson's stomach growled and she bent forward, resting her head on the table from the hunger pain. 

"That's what I thought," Rook pulled out her hunting knife. "Stay here and get some more rest. There have to be camps along the hiking trail where I can scrounge up something for us." 

Rook peaked out of the door before heading out on the overgrown hiking trail. She kept moving, keeping on alert in case any danger showed up, but she couldn't stop thinking about her encounter with John Seed. Maybe he was just trying to get in her head with how he touched her and spoke to her. She genuinely felt like he wanted her to listen, to see his way of things, but there was an underlying tone of violence to him. The physical evidence being on Hudson and that made her shudder to think what he would do to her if he got bored of her. 

A twig snapped next to her and Rook got in a defensive position with her knife. A man came out, wearing hunting gear, and had his crossbow aimed at her, "Are you with the Project?"

"I'm with the Resistance. Deputy Rook." 

He lowered his bow, "Good to see you are alive. I heard the warrant being executed on Joseph Seed went to shit." 

"Sorry, it didn't go as plan." 

The two of them looked each other over for a second before the hunter started to leave. 

"Wait! My companion is in desperate need of food and we could definitely use a gun if you have one."

The hunter shifted his feet a little bit, "I'm sure you can understand that times are desperate right now."

Rook offered up her hunting knife, "It's all we have on us and we have a very pissed off John Seed chasing us. I'm begging you..." 

He took the knife, inspecting it before handing it back, "That's a nice blade there, but I don't feel right about taking your only means of defense away. Here, take my bag. It's not much, but it should help." 

Rook humbly accepted the bag knowing this was a lifeline this stranger was giving her, "I don't know what to say other than thank you. How can I repay you?" 

"We never met," was all the hunter said before turning around and disappearing into the trees. Rook headed back to Hudson. 

Returning quickly, Hudson was surprised to see a bag in Rooks' hand, "What did you get?"

"A good samaritan gave this to us."

Hudson became worried, "Does he know where we are?"

"I doubt it plus he made it very clear that we never met. I think he's been staying off the grid once Joseph's people started forcibly removing people from their homes."

Rook started putting the contents of the bag onto the table. There was a thermos with lukewarm stew in it, a box of crackers, a pistol, two extra magazines, a map, and a radio. Rook wanted to jump for joy finding the radio, but first, she needed to make sure Hudson was fed. Grabbing two bowls, Rook put some stew in them before sitting down and relishing in how the potato and meat filled her stomach. Hudson seemed to be in better spirits finally eating and she didn't rush it, afraid that she would get sick if she ate too fast. The two were silent other than the occasional scraping along the bowl as they filled their guts with home-cooked stew. 

Hudson sighed as she sat back in her chair, "The food is definitely settling my stomach. It's better than the water and bread I was receiving." 

Rook reached over and grabbed the radio, checking it for batteries, "I still think we should stay here until we form a plan." Rook hesitated, not turning the radio on and she could see Hudson had the same fear. They were nervous that they would be putting the outpost in more danger, but they needed to know what was happening. 

"Go for it rookie." Hudson urged. 

Rook smiled, turning the radio on to the Resistance frequency, "This is Deputy Rook. Is anyone on this frequency?" 

There was some static before a voice came over, "Rook this is Armstrong. We haven't met yet, but Mary May has talked my ear off about you." 

Rook perked up, "Is Mary still there? Hows the outpost situation?" 

"We were wondering where the hell you went off to."

"I had an opportunity to rescue Hudson and I took it. She's with me now, but we can't get to you right now."

Armstrong sounded surprised, "How did- I mean- She was in the bunker." 

"It's a long story, but time is not of the essence. We found a spot to hang tight, but I doubt it will take the Peggies long to find us." 

"Where are you?" 

Rook hesitated, "You know these frequencies are not safe." 

Armstrong cursed under her breath, "No, you're right. Just hang tight-" 

There was a lot of commotion in the background, "Armstrong, what's going on?!" There was a long stretch of silence before Armstrong answered, "We've been compromised! Do not come to the farm!" 

The transmission cut out and Hudson snagged the radio, clicking the receiver, "Hello? This is Hudson. Tell us what is happening." Nothing. Hudson tried again, but Rook knew the outpost was being attacked. She could feel how dire their situation had become. Instead of chasing them, John had flanked them and was attacking from the front. Her heart started racing as she imagined him coming in through that door right now and taking her prisoner. 

"Hudson? Rook? Is that you?" Hudson and Rook stared at the radio, recognizing Whitehorse immediately. 

Hudson was pacing, "Sherrif! I thought you were dead." 

"I can't believe you both made it. I thought y'all were gonners." 

Rook couldn't believe how quickly their situation had turned around. Whitehorse continued, "I know these frequencies are not secured, but it's only a matter of time before they figure out where I'm at. A bunch of us were able to fortify Hope County Jail after the department was burned down. You will be safe here." 

"We're on our way," Hudson responded. 

Rook felt torn, "What about Rae Rae's?" 

"There's nothing we can do for them right now. If Rae Rae's is recaptured, then it's fine as long as we live to fight another day. Plus if we have the Hope County Jail, that's a fortress compared to Rae Rae's." 

Rook nodded, "Well we need to find a vehicle, which means heading to the main road." 

"Maybe your vehicle is still at US Auto." 

"It's risky, but I don't know where else we could go search."

* * *

 

 

Faith was surprised to see Joseph show up, "Are you here to check on the bliss production?"

"No, my Faith. I've come to tell you that the Deputy is on her way here. Sheriff Whitehorse has set up camp in the Hope County Jail."

Faith smiled as she twirled in her dress, "I'll be ready, Joseph."

Joseph gently grabbed Faith's hand as he brought it up to his lips, "Not too much bliss. We don't want her becoming one of your angels." 

"Does John know?" Faith asked sweetly.

"Yes. I have instructed him to let her pass for now." 

* * *

 

 

Rook was actually surprised to see her car was still out in front of US Auto. Hudson returned after clearing the other side of the building, "John must have them concentrated on the outpost. We must have snuck by the search party too." 

"It just feels too easy." The hairs on the back of Rooks' neck was standing up from paranoia.

"Now or never rookie."

The two of them sprinted to the car and jumped in. Of course, her weapons and bag were not there anymore, but she knew how to hotwire vehicles. Hudson kept watching for any signs of trouble while Rook fiddled with the wires underneath the steering wheel. The car roared on and the two of them felt relief as they drove away. Armed with a single pistol and a couple of knives, Rook knew they didn't stand a chance in a heavy firefight, but this car was not made for offroading either. Speed would be of the essence. She kept the headlights off, despite it being dark, but did not want to be risked being spotted. Thankfully, it was a full moon, so the roads were brighter than usual. They crossed over into the Henbane River region and did not see any roadblocks on their way. 

"Something is off..." Hudson stated. 

Rook didn't want to focus on that and continued to keep a lead foot on the gas pedal as they inched closer to the county jail. She grabbed the radio, "Whitehorse, it's Rook. We are almost to you. We might need some backup. We didn't come across any roadblocks."

"Shit, they are up to something. I'll make sure we send some people." 

Rook was starting to relax until a woman, dressed in a white lace dress, appeared on the road in front of them. Slamming on the brakes, Rook swerved to avoid the woman, coming up on two tires before the momentum caused the car to flip twice, resting on its roof. With a grunt, Rook looked over to see Hudson was not next to her in the car anymore and the realization that she had been ejected flooded her with horror. Neither one of them had been wearing a seat belt. There was a ringing in her ears and a pulsing headache as she pulled herself over broken glass out of the car. 

"Hudson," Rook croaked. "Hudson!" 

Rook could see headlights coming towards them from the distance. It had to be Whitehorse and his people, but before she could feel relief, some rough hands pulled her up off the road. Rook struggled with her captors, noticing how different they were from John's people. They had a red and green haze over their eyes and they reeked of something. The last thing she remembered was one of them saying "welcome to the bliss" before she felt a needle on her arm and her body going limp. All fight draining from her as they dragged her away before her rescuers could get to them in time. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sherrif Whitehorse was pacing. He didn't like how long it was taking for his team to get back with Rook and Hudson, especially now that the Seeds would know they were taken up residence at the county jail. Tires squealing outside of the front gate was either a sign that they found them and had come back, or there was about to be a fight. He felt relief, even for only a moment, when he recognized his people, but gawked at the condition Hudson was in. She was barely conscious as they rushed her inside to the clinic. 

"What the hell happened?" Whitehorse asked in a panic. He realized Rook wasn't with them either. 

"We found their car on its roof and Hudson was few yards away in a ditch. We thought she was dead..." The only doctor they had on hand was a veterinarian and he was doing his best to get the bleeding to stop on Hudson. 

Whitehorse turned to one of his deputies, "What about Rook?"

"She wasn't there but there were signs that someone may have gotten to her before we did."

Whitehorse cursed under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair. The Seeds had another one of his deputies and the guilt was gnawing at him for sending his rookie in to execute a federal warrant against a group of dangerous people she was not prepared to face. He had been selfish. He saw her experience in the military as an ace up his sleeve to get this county back under his control, and he recruited her hard. Elizabeth Rook was looking for a simple, quiet placement and he had painted such a peaceful picture of Hope County that he almost believed that it was still like that himself. Then he fed her to the wolves. 

"I think Hudson will be okay, Sherrif, but she's going to need some pain meds for her broken arm." 

Whitehorse nodded, "We will put together a scavenger team. No one goes looking for Rook until we get a better idea of where she is at, understood?" 

* * *

 

Rook knew she had been drugged with whatever this bliss was. She was not new to the effects of getting high, but this was different. It was potent and she almost felt like giving in to it so that she could forget about the shitty situation she was in, but then she remembered Hudson and started to panic all over again. As if a curtain had been pulled away, Rook found herself in a grassy meadow, but it was so peaceful with the haze created by fog, the animals grazing peacefully, and blue butterflies touching her so gently. A woman's voice began to wash over her and it was so calming. 

"I see you searching, but you look lost."

There was a long sigh and Rook tried to stand up, but immediately came back down on her knees. Her head felt heavy.

"When I was younger, I spent years searching. I was a rat in a maze, always chasing the same wedge of rancid cheese. The Father was the first person that helped me realize there was a world beyond the maze. A world that doesn't take. It doesn't devour, it's a world that gives, that loves! It's a world that welcomes you with open arms! I'm not searching anymore. I am here to share his word."

Rook liked the idea of that. Hell, she was trying to pursue her own little piece of Eden in a way. She was tired of the violence in her life. A woman appeared in front of her, smiling, and had this warmth about her that was so enticing. She helped Rook up to her feet, holding onto her hands as she guided them both through the meadow. It dawned on Rook that this was the woman who had been standing in the middle of the road when she was racing to get to Whitehorse. The logical side of her mind was trying to real her back from whatever this bliss was doing and Rook tried to pull her hands away, but the gentle grasp felt like a firm vice-like grip as Faith kept Rook rooted to her. 

"I know you've heard stories about me. That I'm a liar, a manipulator, that I poison people's minds... Well, let me tell you a different story. A true story."

Faith had turned back to Rook and blew into her face this sickly sweet smelling smoke. It did the trick on making logical Rook quiet down as well as quell the resistance she was putting up. 

"There once was a young woman who had been ostracized by her community. Bullied by friends. Abused by her family. She took to a needle for help. She was all alone. She wanted to die..."

Rook's heart broke to hear that. She started to rub Faith's knuckles in a show of empathy, encouraging her to go on. After a moment, Faith smiled and became elated as she started running through the grass, dragging Rook along. "And then she met the Father!" They continued the jog until Faith stopped, pointing towards the looming statue of the Father in the distance. Rook recognized it from when she flew in by helicopter and images of Whitehorse, Hudson, Pratt, and Burke flashed before her. She could feel something was off, but couldn't fight off whatever was happening to her. Faith had turned back towards the Deputy.

"He gave her hope and confidence. The Father showed her how special she was, that she was full of love and life. He gave her a new family. One that accepted her just as she was." 

Faith caressed Rook's face and Rook closed her eyes at the contact. 

"The younger woman no longer wished to die. She had been given purpose." 

Rook opened her eyes and almost fell backwards at the sight of Faith with angel wings, slowly ascending. Faith gently grabbed Rooks' hands and the two of them found each other ascending in the air together. It was exhilarating to travel like this as Faith pulled them through the air towards the large white statue of Joseph.

"One day, the Father brought her here. He asked if she had faith in him. He asked if she would be willing to die for him. The young woman, who very much wished to live was scared! The Father told her that this was her test. He would have faith in her if she had faith in him." 

Rook was placed on a platform on the statue. It looked like a book, but she couldn't be sure from the haze affecting her vision. 

"So she closed her eyes and leaped. The Father kept his word. The path to Eden is clear to those who have... faith." 

Her angelic figure and wings were so mesmerizing that Rook almost missed the fact that she wasn't alone on the statue. Marshall Burke turned towards her and extended his hand for Rook to follow him. Alarm bells started ringing in her head, but she still reached for him, thinking if she grabbed onto him, she would be able to keep them both from doing something stupid. Faith was still hovering in the air above them and Burke looked up at her in reverence before pulling Rook towards him and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Walk the path, Rook." Burke let go and let himself fall backward off the ledge. 

"NO!" Rook screamed before diving head first after him. She realized the stupidity of her decision too late as the bottom began approaching faster and faster. She imagined John being so disappointed that she swan dived to her death, under the control of drugs, before he had a chance to catch her. The dark thought made her smirk as she closed her eyes, braced for the impact, but nothing came and she slowly opened her eyes, noticing she was back in the same meadow as before. Only this time, there were rows of dead tree trunks leading to another tree at the end, bloomed and beautiful. It was unreal with its twists and bright, almost neon, pink petals. As the breeze came through, these same petals danced in the air around her. 

"Trust in the path and you will find the answers you seek."

Rook slowly made her way towards the tree, finding Faith twirling in front of it. She beckoned for Rook to come closer. 

"Even those who fight against us seek salvation. You're proof of that. We all need guidance in times like these."

Faith grabed Rooks hand again and guided her to the Father, who was preaching to a group of his people. Rook gasped when she found Burke sitting with the group, perfectly fine, and drinking in every word that left Joseph's mouth. Joseph continued on, unphased by the new company, "Those on the outside will see what we have built here together in our New Eden."

Rook tried to get the Marshall's attention but stopped when she realized Joseph was staring at her and was emphasizing his words with each step he took towards her.

"They will try to take from us all that we have built. You judge me. You judge us. The things we have done..." 

Joseph had his hands on Rooks' shoulders and he was no longer preaching at his flock but was talking directly to the Deputy. 

"People say that I'm crazy. But when you wake up in the morning, you look at the same news that I do. Do your eyes not fill with horror?"

Rook looked surprised to see familiar faces rushing past them, running towards something. There were the familiar sounds of war and then a big explosion behind her made her turn to look. A mushroom cloud engulfed the scene before them, snuffing out the light and she could see her former squad panicking. Wait, how could they be here? They were dead, weren't they? Rook tried to make a sound, do anything to get their attention, but they continued to run towards the danger. 

Joseph continued, "This is the world? This?! This is the world we built for our children? Communities being torn apart. Walls being erected. Because leaders are too impotent to act. Bullies are too addled to lead righteously." 

Rook had tears streaming down her face. He was right about how fucked up the world was right now and all she wanted to do was run in the opposite direction. Joseph had stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders again to keep her rooted to him; his blue eyes piercing her emerald ones. 

"I did not ask for this... I was chosen..." He placed his forehead to hers and the scene changed around them. Rook was too late to run. The world was destroyed and was burning all around her. "See, everything is coming to an end. You can feel that. I know you can." 

"Mankind is weak and vulnerable and we are hurtling towards our destruction and no one is willing to do anything about it. I can see that. You can see. And we are not crazy. So what are we supposed to do? We just sit back and await the inevitable? I don't claim to be a perfect man, but I saw what was coming and I chose to act. To lead. Because society is broken and the only way forward... is to go back to the way things once were." 

Rook wanted to save the world, save her friends, but the fear was overwhelming. Joseph wiped some of the tears off her cheeks as he cradled her to him. 

"I can save you." Joseph placed a kiss on her forehead before bending down and plucking a white flower from the ground, handing it to the Deputy, "but you have to have faith." 

Rook closed her eyes and buried her nose into the familiar sweet scent without hesitation. 

* * *

 

"Whitehorse! You better come see this!" 

The Sherrif came running up to the topside of the front gate to see what the commotion was about and paled at what he saw. There was Rook lying on the asphalt, unconscious, with a moon flower clutched in her hand. He couldn't believe that no one from the base had checked on her yet. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Rook needs our help!"

Tracey stepped over to the Sherrif, "It could be a trap. She could be dead." 

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let her stay there like that."

"We have seen the effects of bliss on people if they stay in it for too long..." Tracey warned, but Whitehorse would hear none of it. He barked orders for people to help him with Rook. 

Tracey cringed as Rook started to come around off of the bliss and as if on cue, she started thrashing against the people trying to help her. She started screaming in pain as the numbness wore off and her injuries from the recent car accident amplified throughout her body. Whitehorse tried to calm her down despite Rook yelling about the world coming to an end and they were all going to die. That's when Tracey made the executive decision to rummage through the Docs stuff and returned with an adrenaline shot. 

"Hold her still!" She had only seen this method used once before and it had worked then. Whitehorse was going to protest but decided to hold Rook down instead. "Sorry rookie," he whispered. Tracey plunged the needle in and it actually had the desired effect as Rook calmed down, slipping into unconsciousness from the pain all over her body. Once she was out cold, the doctor began cleaning up her cuts and closing wounds. Whitehorse thought it was best to handcuff Rook to the bed as a safety precaution in case she truly was lost to the bliss.  

Hudson came trudging into the clinic to see what the commotion was all about. She audibly gasped when she saw it was Rook and quickly came over to the bed she occupied, "Holy shit what happened to her?" 

"Faith drugged her with bliss and it looks like a lot of it too." Tracey was inspecting Rooks' eyes. 

"How long has she been under?" Hudson asked. 

Tracey shrugged, "You got here a couple of days ago. So if she was under that long..." 

Whitehorse hissed, "Most of Faith's angels couldn't handle a few hours under this stuff."

"She's strong... stronger than any one of us..." Hudson stated. 

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Rook expected to be back on that grassy meadow, but was confused when she saw a tiled ceiling with obvious signs of water damage. With a grunt she sat up on her elbows, quickly realizing her right hand was handcuffed to the bed she was on. She pulled on it, but gave up on that idea fast. "Hello?" Her voice came out raspy and her throat was dry. 

Hudson came into the room with a big pitcher of water and a plastic cup in the same hand, her other arm being in a sling. Rooks' eyes lit up, "you're alright." 

Hudson smiled, "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." 

"I would help, but I'm tied down at the moment." Rook chuckled. Hudson gave her the cup of water and Rook guzzled it greedily. "How long have I been out?" 

"A few days. You would wake up from time to time, but I think the doc kept you doped up on some tranquilizers for your pain."

Rook was inspecting herself, seeing lots of scabs and few stitches on her, "where the hell are we?"

"We are at the jail. Whitehorse is making his rounds, he said he would be by when he was done." Hudson removed the handcuffs off of Rooks right hand. 

"Thanks," Rook rubbed her wrist. "I remember they took me from the wreck, but I don't recall where they had me. Did Whitehorse rescue me?" 

Hudson sighed, "We were hoping you could tell us how you got back here actually. You were taken from the road and apparently a couple of days later you were just dropped off at our gate." 

Rook was stunned. Why was she returned? "Who was that woman in the white dress?"

"That was Faith Seed."

All of the faith metaphors made sense now and Rook remembered seeing her picture in Dutch's bunker. "What the hell did she give me?"

A different voice answered, "Bliss and a lot of it." Rook looked up to see a brooding looking woman with a hoodie, "The name is Tracey. We thought we had lost you for a minute there." 

Rook shook her hand, exchanging greetings as Whitehorse returned to the room. Rook looked at him and instead of feeling hope or relief like she thought she would, she felt anger towards him. He saw it in her eyes and looked away. Rook slowly stood up, "We need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to personalize the bliss trip a bit from the game version but kept true to most of the dialogue. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I promise I won't be keeping John and the Deputy away from each other long. I had to build a foundation for her to seek him out. :)


	6. Chapter 6

John Seed was barking orders to everyone on his ranch as he continued to prepare for an especially important dinner with his family tonight. He couldn’t remember the last time that they were all under one roof at the same time and it brought a warmth to his chest at having everyone together. He could still remember when his brother, Joseph, collected him in his pursuit to stitch their family tree back together. There was a ghost of a smile on his face, “simpler times…”

Bringing himself out of his own thoughts, John obsessed over every detail. It had to be perfect or he would tear it down and start anew. One cultist showed his obvious annoyance at having to redo the table set up for the fifth time and John gave his trademark smile, “It seems your atonement may need a bit of updating.” John relished at seeing the blood practically drain from the man’s face before he stammered an “n-no updating is necessary!”

“Make sure we have the finest dishes. This is our Father that will be blessing us with a visit.”

“Yes, sir.”

John Seed went up to his room and decided to peruse his wardrobe for tonight. He kept sliding one choice after another down the closet, “Nope… not in season… hmmm… next… how have I not tossed this rag?”

Settling upon a long sleeve button up in mint green, John got to work stripping out of his current clothes and paired the shirt with black slacks and a black vest. Simple, but makes a statement with a pop of color. He heard a knock at his door while he was buttoning up the vest, “Come in.”

“Your guests are starting to arrive, sir.”

“Thank you. I’ll be down shortly.” John inspected himself in the mirror. It was strange seeing sleeves go down to his wrists and he was tempted to roll them up, but this was a special night. “Showtime.”

Joseph always loved coming to John’s ranch because he had the best views of Hope County and he never spared any expense at making him feel welcomed and relaxed. He could see the subtle details of the flowers being updated in all the pots that surrounded the property, the smell of a freshly manicured lawn greeted his nose, and then the smell of dinner had his mouth watering. His stomach growled eagerly knowing that he had not been able to eat well the last couple of days.

“Holland Valley welcomes our Father!” John threw his arms up in a dramatic flair before the brothers embraced each other in love. “Would you like to freshen up? Dinner will be ready soon.”

Joseph nodded, “That sounds wonderful, John. Has Jacob and Faith arrived?”

“No, they have not, but I’m sure they are close behind.” John led Joseph inside and took him to a spare guest bedroom, “If you would like a change of clothes, the wardrobe in this room is stocked with anything you could need.”

“Thank you, John, I won’t be long.” Joseph closed the door and John breathed a sigh of relief before hurrying to the kitchen. He looked over the preparations, sampling everything, before instructing them to be ready to send out the food as soon as Joseph finished his prayers over the meal.

Music began to play outside of the kitchen and Johns anger flared as he palmed at his knife. The personnel on his ranch was testing him today. He whipped out of the kitchen, stomping towards the front room, “If I have to bring atonement in front of the Father tonight, then so be it!”

“Do relax dear John. I have missed your music collection.” Faith was swaying to the slow beats, the tight-fitting white dress sashayed around her figure. John wouldn’t dare let his mind wander, remembering how many times he has had to help Joseph re-open the word LUST when the Father was around his Faiths. With the first Faith, John wondered why Joseph wouldn’t just marry her until she was replaced with another and then that Faith was replaced as well. The pattern repeating itself and John found himself with his knife, slicing into Joseph’s skin after each time Joseph would fuck the new Faith for the first time.

John plastered a smile on, “You must be hungry, my sweet. I have heard you have been very busy over in the Henbane.”

Faith giggled as she sauntered over to John, placing her hand on his chest, “I do hope Joseph is pleased with my progress on the Deputy. I know how hard it must have been for you to relinquish control like that.”

There it was: manipulation. Faith was a master at it, but John was not so easily pulled into her mind games. He just continued to give her a warm smile and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, “You know, playing dangerous games did not end well for your predecessors.”

A flash of anger crossed her features before she quickly masked it with her innocent smile. A wicked look crossed her eyes as she lowered her voice, “I wonder if Joseph knows just how obsessed you have become with this woman.” She pulled her hand back and walked away from John, heading towards the dining the room.

He closed his eyes briefly in annoyance but would not stoop to her level. John knew how to get under people’s skin and cut straight to the core. He never got close to any Faith’s because in the end, they were replaceable. John and Jacob would always remain as they were Joseph’s brothers.

Joseph returned from his room a short while later and joined John and Faith in the dining room. John was getting irritated by the lack of his other brother, “What the devil could be keeping Jacob away?”

John felt a knife on his throat and heard Faith gasp in the room. Jacob leaned into John’s ear, “You’re getting soft on me, John. I shouldn’t be able to sneak up on you like this.”

John turned his head to look at Jacob and the two brothers stared each other down for a moment before breaking out in smiles. “Took you long enough.”

Jacob chuckled as he put his hunting knife away, “You know I can’t stay away from one of your dinners, John.”

Joseph smiled warmly at his family as he motioned for everyone to sit before diving into his prayers. Once he finished, the kitchen team brought out the family style meal and placed the bounty on the table. Any manners Jacob would possess went out the window as he dug in, practically eating at the same time he was shoveling food onto his plate. John rolled his eyes at just how feral his older brother could be at times.

Joseph hummed to himself as he took a few bites wanting to enjoy his meal a little bit for getting down to business. Faith was picking around her food, obviously nervous about something. Joseph eyed her for a moment before starting, “How has our Deputy been since I last saw her?”

John perked up at this detail. He knew Rook was in the Henbane, but he didn’t realize Joseph had seen her already. There were rumors making its way to Fall’s End on how the Deputy was kidnapped by Faith. Faith smiled sweetly as she placed her hand on Joseph’s, her fingers dancing lightly over his wrist, “She handled the bliss remarkably well, Father. Before I brought her to you, she had proven herself by showing a leap of faith.”

John and Jacob were mid-bite when they paused and looked at her. Jacob scoffed, “You and that damn statue.”

Faith was grinding her jaw a bit, “What of it?”

Tension hung thick in the air, but Joseph was always the one to diffuse it, “Jacob, please do not interrupt.” Jacob continued digging into his food. He was not one to apologize. However, John was still in disbelief that Rook took the plunge.

“Hold on. Rook _voluntarily_ jumped?” John needed to know more. He knew how Faith liked to conveniently leave details out of her stories. Wearing the annoyance on her face only confirmed that fact to him.

Faith continued, “Well she was adjusting to the bliss, but was still putting up some resistance. So, I brought Marshal Burke along to help guide her. You should have seen them, Joseph! The Marshal wanted to prove himself and then the Deputy leapt after him with no hesitation. She was majestic trying to be his protector.”

Joseph gave a tight smile indicating to John that Faith had deviated from the plan.

Faith turned her attention towards John. He knew she was going to try to rub it in that she had the Deputy under her control, but John got a first look at Rook while she was in his territory and knew Faith was a fool thinking she could manipulate the Deputy. “She was very receptive to Joseph’s prophecy. I could tell that she was lost and is looking for guidance. She even embraced him!”

That made John bristle on the inside and he knew it was envy worming its way out. He wouldn’t give anyone at the table the satisfaction that he was envious of his Deputy embracing his brother willingly. In fact, he decided there was nothing voluntary about it when she was in the vices of the bliss.

Faith stood up, “More tea for everyone?”

“Yes, thank you, Faith.” Joseph squeezed her forearm lovingly as she left for the kitchen, humming a tune to herself.

When she was out of earshot, John crossed his arms, “Had I known Faith was going to just drug her, I wouldn’t have been so happy with this plan of yours. Hell, I could have pumped her full of bliss here for you.”

Joseph pinched the bridge of his nose, “I know, John. I’m not happy with it either. However, she is right in that it opened the Deputy’s mind to us. I don’t want to keep her close to the Sherriff either, so I think moving her to your bunker should be our next step.”

John felt pure elation that he would be getting her back, “I’ll make preparations at once.”

Jacob snorted, “You look like a schoolboy getting to see his crush again. You need to cull that weakness.”

Before John could make a retort, Faith came back in humming and carrying a tray of fresh tea. She began filling each of their cups as she moved with grace around the table. John was pulling his phone out as he addressed Faith, “Should I send my people to come get the dep or are you bringing her to my bunker yourself?”

Faith paused before setting the teapot down, “She won’t be coming back to you, dear.”

Joseph took a long sip of his tea, “My Faith… whatever do you mean?”

John wanted an answer too as he took a sip of the hot liquid. He furrowed his brow at the flavor.

Faith hummed sweetly as she stood behind Joseph, circling her arms around his chest and leaning her head against his, “I know that was the original plan, but I felt we could get to Whitehorse through the Deputy. I had my angels drop her off at the county jail.”

Jacob started looking back and forth between his brothers. Something changed and Jacob couldn’t put his finger on it. John and Joseph had sipped more of their tea and was starting to lean towards Faith like lapdogs begging for a treat.

“No one could get as close to him as she can.”

Joseph hummed in Faith's hair and Johns' hand was reaching towards the hem of her dress. Faith smiled sweetly at Joseph, “Have faith in me, Joseph. I will never lead you astray.” She kissed him sweetly as she felt John’s fingers ghost the back of her thighs.

“Alright, boys. Keep it in your pants.” Jacob had stood up after smelling his tea, realizing Faith had tried to lace them all with bliss.

Faith shot him a dangerous look but shrieked when Jacob came over to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He slammed her down on the table, keeping a firm grip on the back of her neck as he pinned her arms behind her. The left side of her face and her chest was flush on the hardwood table, feeling vulnerable with her backside against Jacob’s muscular form. John quickly recovered himself, coming to the same conclusion Jacob did about his tea. Joseph had to close his eyes and meditate for a minute, as he realized the effects he was having could only come from bliss. Jacob kept his hold on Faith and she kept pleading with him to let her go.

When Joseph opened his eyes, there was a darkness to them that Faith knew too well. He ran the back of his hand down her right cheek and tears came leaking from her eyes, “I’m sorry, Joseph.”

“I know, my child.” But that darkness did not go away as he looked at John and gave a slight nod. John unbuttoned his cuffs, sliding the sleeves up to his elbows. Jacob climbed up on the table, over Faith, and he pulled her arms out in front of her, keeping them pinned down. She could move her head now, but she was still bent over.

Joseph ran his hands down her sides, “Are you having doubts about the Project?”

Faith started crying, “Never!” She looked back to see John was prepping his knife for her atonement. “Please, Joseph! I was not trying to deceive you.”

Joseph gripped the back of her dress, tearing it to shreds like it was paper, “You may not have strayed from the path, but you strayed from my orders and then you have the gall to use one of God’s tools against me.”

Her back was bare to the Seed’s and she whimpered from Joseph’s rough touch, “Forgive me.”

“Do you wish to atone?” Faith knew Joseph wasn’t asking her. It was a demand.

Faith nodded, “Yes.”

John came forward, waiting for Joseph’s instruction. If he had his way, he would carve every sin he felt she had done all over her, but this was Faith and he knew if he misstepped, Joseph would be disappointed. Joseph brushed the back of Faith’s left shoulder, “You use your whims and your games to manipulate my flock. You hate when outsiders call you a liar, but then you give in to their judgment.”

John came forward placing the blade on her pale skin, “Are you ready to atone, Faith?”

Faith closed her eyes, “Yes.”

John carved the first letter L as Jacob and Joseph held her down. She was squirming and begging to be under the bliss for this, but that was not how atonement worked. The letters I and A came next, a trail of blood running down her back, staining the torn white dress. John let out a sigh, content as he finished with the last letter R and stepped back, letting Joseph inspect the cuts. Faith knew the word _LIAR_ was now etched on her back and it cut her to her core.

Jacob had let her go and she slowly rolled her upper torso off the table, still shaking. Joseph embraced her, “I forgive you.” She wanted to hate them all, feeling her old self, feeling Rachel Jessop trying to claw her way back to the surface, but then Joseph looked at her like everything was going to be alright and so the old Rachel would be silenced again with Joseph’s lips crashing into hers. Faith sighed, completely giving into Joseph’s embrace as he carried her to the guest bedroom he had used earlier. This was the side of the Father that she craved.

They both crashed on the bed and Joseph finished tearing the dress off her. It was a bloodied mess as he threw it across the room. He was giving into his lust but wanted to remind her to never double-cross him again. His mouth was on her right breast, sucking and licking while his hand was rubbing her through her underwear. Faith squirmed in delight at feeling him on her, getting wet already from the anticipation. He removed his mouth to look at her face, moving the damp cloth away from her entrance and started pumping her with two of his fingers.

Faith gasped at the intrusion, but his other hand gripped her throat and squeezed, closing his eyes as he could feel her pulse inside her walls and along her throat quicken. “Joseph… Please…” He looked to see fear flash across her face with her raspy moans.

He released her throat and started nipping at her flesh with his teeth. She went to take his clothes off, but he stopped her, “I want you to touch yourself for me.”

Faith nodded as she pulled her underwear off and palmed at herself, spreading her legs wider. She put two fingers in like he had before and let out small gasps of pleasure as Joseph slowly stripped. She threw her head back as she began rubbing her own clit with her juices, about to reach her first orgasm. Joseph roughly pulled her hand away and sucked on her fingers, not ready to have her climax just yet.

He rolled her over onto her stomach, kissing her on her backside and working his way up her spine. He kissed along the fresh sin carved onto her shoulder before biting down on it, Faith letting out a painful shriek. His cock teased her entrance as she spread her legs for him more. Wrapping his arm under her to help position her hips, Joseph let his eyes drink her in from the moonlight as he thrust into her with a grunt. Faith yelled in pain, but steadied herself against him, “Ah! Mmmmm!”

He slowly pumped in and out, breathing in her scent, “My sweet Faith.” Faith whimpered as he stretched her out with each thrust. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and exposed her neck to him, biting and sucking as his thrusts became harder.

“Joseph! I’m going to cum!”

Joseph growled, “I want to hear you sing to the heavens!”

He felt her walls clench around him as she hit her climax, but he wasn’t pleased with the moan. So he reached down and started rubbing her clit, making her scream his name over and over again. Her voice was so sweet in the grip of ecstasy that he hit his own climax.

Joseph rolled off of her panting while Faith stayed in her current position, coming down off her own high. When she could get her breath back, she tried to cuddle with Joseph, but he was already off the bed headed to the bathroom. Faith felt a little dejected as he walked away from her without a second glance. 

* * *

 

“Wow.” Hudson was sitting next to Rook, going back over the conversation that just occurred between all of them. Whitehorse sounded remorseful, sure, but Hudson couldn’t help feeling angry for Rook. Rook had gone quiet after Whitehorse explained his position on why he kept her in the dark and that made Hudson want to stick up for her more.

Hudson felt her jaw clench, “Sherriff, did you know that she watched her friends die next to her as she waited for help? Did you know she had nightmares for months from what she had to endure to survive?”

Whitehorse’s eyes filled with tears, “No… We never went down that road of conversation with each other. It doesn’t surprise me she did with you and I’m glad you could be that confidant for her.”

“We can’t change the past, but we can move forward.” Rook stated, staring at the ground. She disliked having her past trauma aired out like that, but understood Hudson’s reasonings.

Tracey had been standing off to the side listening, not wanting to intrude, but eventually came over to the group, “Look, you all have valid grievances with each other, but this is the type of shit that Faith works off of to tear people apart. You got to squash that beef, bury those emotions, or she controls you more and more through the bliss.”

Rook slowly nodded, then looked up at Whitehorse, “I don’t like what you did, but I understand you were backed into a corner. We are all here now and we just need to make better decisions going forward.”

“Thanks, rookie.” Sherriff Whitehorse gave a small smile as he stood.

Tracey looked around to make sure they were still alone, “Also, going forward, we shouldn’t leave you alone Rook. You took a lot of bliss and Faith could still… get to you.”

Now it was Rooks turn to stand, “Are you saying my exposure has made me dangerous?”

“Woah, we don’t know the full effects of this stuff Tracey.” Hudson was not about to let Rook think she was going to be a problem for them. “I don’t think an escort or house arrest is necessary.”

Tracey’s eyes narrowed, “I appreciate your concern for your friend, but you need to see the bigger picture here. I have seen what this shit does to people. Why else do you think she was dropped off in her drugged state?”

Rook remembered Marshall Burke and how he was willing to do anything Faith instructed him to. It sent a chill down her spine and she understood Tracey’s hesitancy to keep her around. She crossed her arms, “Is it a matter of just giving it time to work its way out of my system?”

Tracey shrugged, “That’s really the only way to completely cure you as long as you are not exposed to more bliss.”

Rook placed her hand on Hudson’s shoulder, “Hey, I’ll be fine. It probably would do me the most good to rest more anyways. Tracey can watch over me tonight.”

Hudson nodded and Whitehorse put his cowboy hat back on, “Everyone get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Tracey and Rook were left behind, and they didn’t say anything for a minute as Rook put her ear against the door. Once the coast was clear, Rook came back over to Tracey, “Give it to me straight. How long do I need to detox?”

“A few days or maybe a couple of weeks.”

Rook groaned, “How easy can Faith manipulate me when I’m practically behind a guarded gate?”

With a sigh, Tracey gripped the pocket on her hoodie, “I’ve seen… She drugged…” Tracey was struggling to talk about her old friend, but she persisted anyway “She had her family under bliss as she took over the conservatory. They went into hiding once they figured out what was going on, but somehow Faith got into her mother’s head and she got her mother to stab her father to death before turning the knife on herself. Every eye witness said that Faith was not physically there, but some of them could hear her voice inside of their heads…”

Rook had her hand over her mouth in horror, “Oh my God…”

The thought of being used to kill everyone in this base made her want to puke. There had to be another way to keep everyone safe and Rook concluded that the easiest way would be for her to just not be here where Faith could use her.

Rook headed over to the bed she had occupied, grabbing her bag, “Tracey, I’m going to need your help in getting away from here. Until I know there’s no more bliss in my system, I refuse to endanger all of you any more than I already have.”

Tracey hesitated, but agreed that this was the best solution, “What should I tell everyone?”

Rook loaded more essentials into her pack, “Just tell them the truth.”

They made their way through the jail, stepping over sleeping resistance members as Tracey led Rook to a side door she knew wasn’t barricaded. As they passed through the armory, Rook eyed the rows of radios and grabbed one, as well as an extra battery pack. They came to the door quickly and Tracey unlatched it, poking her head outside making sure it was all clear.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked.

Rook nodded, “My presence keeps putting others in danger and I feel that me leaving is the only control I have over the situation.” She felt bad she was leaving Hudson without saying goodbye, but she knew Hudson would be fine now.

Tracey gave a firm handshake, “You’re braver than most people in this shit hole. Be careful when you cut through the hills. They have bliss crops peppered all over the Henbane.”

“I will, thanks.” Rook stepped out into the cool night air and heard the door close softly behind her. Checking her pistol, Rook headed out, being careful to avoid the lights that were at the front of the jail/base. She needed to find a place to settle and be alone for a while.

While walking along, a mischievous grin graced her lips as she turned on her radio, “Hey Dutch, it’s Rook.”

The radio crackled back with his voice, “Holy shit, kid! I thought you were being held by Faith.”

“I was and she decided to drop me off at the jail for some reason.”

Dutch sounded relieved, “I’m glad you made it so far. Sorry about how things went down between us last time.”

“It’s okay. We were just heated. Hey, with all of your intel, do you happen to know the frequency for John Seed?”

“What are you planning to do?”

Rook chewed on her lip for a second, “I need to gather intel for myself.”

She could hear Dutch rummaging through papers, “I know the frequency, but it’s secure. I haven’t been able to crack the code yet.”

“That’s fine. Give it to me anyway.”

Dutch relayed the numbers before continuing, “The encryption is made up of three numbers. Good luck. Dutch out.”

Rook turned her radio to John’s frequency and could hear a couple of beeps as it awaited the code. She stopped by a tree, leaning against it as she tried to think what it could be. She tried 123 for fun and of course, those were not it. The white noise crackled through the radio as there was a long pause between the beeps. A silly thought popped up in her mind as she tried the numbers 937 and her jaw dropped when it worked.

“Of course, your code spells out _YES_. Original, John.”

The silence stretched a little bit longer and Rook was about to turn it off for the night when his recognizable voice cut through, “Make sure we have extra patrols out tonight for the Father.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rook could feel her heart beat in her throat, but she couldn’t help herself. Bringing the radio to her lips, she pressed the receiver, “Really John? No extra patrols for me?” Her excitement coursed through her veins as she waited.

John did not disappoint, “Deputy… I was wondering if you had forgotten me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going back to normal at John's Ranch after dinner. He knew what Joseph and Faith were up to, so he and Jacob shared a glass of scotch outside. 

"She's getting overly ambitious," Jacob stated. 

John hummed, "She certainly has been the most devout to Joseph out of the other ones, but I worry she's going to try to control things." 

Jacob nodded, "You're worried she's going to turn Joseph on us."

It was odd hearing his older brother say it out loud. In fact, John had been getting concerned over Faith's role in their family dynamic and he was not about to lose everything he had built with his brothers to an overzealous woman wanting Joseph all to herself. 

Jacob finished his glass, "Don't worry John. Joseph will not abandon us." He placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder and John sighed. 

"You're right. I'm just getting in my own head." 

Jacob departed for the Veterans Center after Joseph and Faith came outside. John noticed she was only in an oversized sweater and was fidgeting at her lack of clothes. Joseph smiled warmly at his brother, "Dinner was excellent as usual. We will have to do this again soon." Joseph brought John's forehead to his and then departed with Faith. John went back inside, finding what was left of Faith's dress, grabbed it and chucked it in the fire warming the main living area. 

Turning on his radio, John wanted to make sure his patrols were being extra careful tonight, “Make sure we have extra patrols out tonight for the Father.”

“Yes, sir.”

The radio clicked and John was about to turn in for the night when Rooks' voice cut in, "Really John? No extra patrols for me?" There was no wrath in her voice, it oozed with playfulness and John's heart started beating rapidly. He knew she was with the Sherriff, so why was she hailing him over the radio?

"Deputy... I was wondering if you had forgotten me." 

There was a chuckle, "Oh John if there is one thing you are not, it is forgettable." 

John grabbed his scotch and made his way up to his private balcony, pouring himself a glass while getting settled, "Last I heard, you were our Faith's pet project." 

"Yeah, that bliss is something else." There was a pause before Rook continued, "She dropped me off with the resistance afterward and I've been kind of out of it for a while." 

John thought for a moment, "Tell your Sherriff I said hi. I'm sure he's listening in, maybe even Hudson too?" He couldn't help himself when it came to toying with people. 

"it's just you and me, John."

Now that was interesting, "You're up to something, aren't you? And you didn't tell your resistance friends." 

There was a slight pause, "I'm not really up to anything. I'm just trying to stay away from people right now. I don't need Faith jumbling up my head any more than she has." Rook sounded determined and John realized she was going to be hiding somewhere in the county. 

He didn't like not knowing where she was going to be, "I'll come to get you and help you off the bliss."

Rook gave a laugh, "Not a chance John." 

"Where are you even going to stay?"

"I'll find a place to settle in so I can detox. I guess that should make you happy that you don't have to worry about me for a while." 

John smirked, "Things are way more interesting with you involved Rook. Or should I start calling you Elizabeth? I like knowing your name now."

"Goodnight John." 

The radio clicked off and John was leaning back into this chair, smiling while sipping his scotch. 

 

* * *

 

Rook came across a small church at the top of a hill with a shrine next to it. She could smell the bliss in the air and she quickly made her way inside the church to block the stench. Surprisingly it was very neat inside, other than scripture painted along the walls, and Rook started looking around for a spot to turn in for the night. There was a door behind the small choir loft and it opened to a large storage closet filled with all kinds of religious relics. The small space was much warmer than the sanctuary, so Rook got to work piling up heavy boxes to turn them into a makeshift bed and used the choir robes to give herself some padding on top of the boxes. This would only be a temporary fit since she would look for something more permanent during the day time. Laying down, Rook closed her eyes from pure exhaustion, hoping Sherriff Whitehorse and Deputy Hudson would understand her decision and wouldn't be too hard on Tracey. 

She wasn't sure how long she had slept when she opened her eyes and could see daylight coming in through the bottom of the closet door. She flinched when she turned on the overhead light, her eyes adjusting so she could rummage through everything. There really wasn't anything useful other than a dusty blanket she folded up and placed in her bag, but then a white book with the Project's star on it caught her eye. It had been stashed away in the very back of a shelf and had not been in use for a long time from how thick the dust was on it. Rook rubbed the dust off of it and carefully opened it. The pages had been poured over tirelessly and someone had written notes in the margins. Judging by where the book was placed, it was obvious that whoever the original owner was, they didn't want people knowing they had this. It made Rook wonder if this book was in the hands of a member of this church back when Joseph was first gathering his followers. 

Rook was about to put it back when she heard voices outside and she tossed the Book of Joseph in her bag instead, turning off the light and slowly opening the door back to the sanctuary. The voices were coming from outside of the building and her heart was beating fast as she checked that her pistol was loaded. Rook was worried Faith had already found her. 

"Please! I'll do anything. Just... let my family go." 

Rook peeked through the stain glass window, only seeing some silhouettes, but couldn't tell how many were out there. A female's voice was belting scripture and others were responding with, "Help us Faith! Praise the Father!" 

Rook went to the other side of the building, broke one of the window panes so she could crawl out. The front door was facing the shrine and there was no backdoor, so she had to improvise, cursing under her breath when she cut her hand a little bit. Pistol at the ready, Rook quietly made her way around the church until she could see who was outside. It looks like there was a priestess spouting scripture as one of her helpers was shoving a mans face in a barrel of bliss. A woman was sobbing with her hands bound behind her and on her knees pleading that they let her family go. Rook crept closer, seeing another gunman off to the side. She could take on three people, especially when two of them had their weapons put away. Steadying her breathing, she aimed for the gunman first and put him down quick. The priestess stopped to look at Rook before reaching for her weapon but was put down just as quick.

Rook walked towards the third cultist, aiming her weapon and gave one warning, "Keep your hands where I can see them!" 

He didn't listen and his body fell to the ground, red blood seeping into the soil around him. Rook undid the woman's bound hands but froze when she heard the distinct sound of a gun being racked. 

"Honey, what are you doing?" The woman was pleading with her husband. He had grabbed a weapon off the cultist who had previously shoved his face in a barrel full of bliss. The humanity was gone from his eyes, "Walk the path or die a sinner." 

Rook slowly raised her pistol, "You're under the influence of bliss. Put your weapon down."

The woman was starting to walk towards her husband, "She saved us. We can walk away now." 

Rook could tell he was struggling with whatever was going on in his head, "It's okay. I'm here to help."

The situation was getting dangerous and when his wife took another step towards him, he quickly pointed the gun at his wife and what happened afterward was reactionary. Rook popped off a shot to put the threat down and a blood-curdling scream erupted next to her. The woman ran to her husband's side, his body hitting the ground in a crumpled heap, lifeless eyes staring up to the sky. "You killed him!" 

The woman stared at Rook in horror and Rook started to back up, her hands out in front of her trying to convey how sorry she was, "I'm sorry, I thought he would..." Her fight or flight kicked in and she took off running not sure where to go. She kept running, even when her lungs started burning, her legs kept carrying her. It wasn't until she came across a home that had been ransacked by peggies that she stopped, hunched over clutching her thighs. Her throat was on fire and she looked up to see blood and bodies on the front yard and it brought back the look of horror on that woman's face that will forever be seared in Rooks mind. Bile came up and Rook dropped to all fours, dry heaving after expelling everything from her stomach. 

After a moment, she collected herself and stood up, trying to spit the acidic taste of puke from her mouth. 

_"You killed him!"_

Rook closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears, but they came anyway. She felt like a monster and grabbed at her radio, wanting to talk to anybody who would listen, but a noise to her right made her stop. A deep, large growl sent a shiver down her spine as she realized the fresh blood must have attracted a wild animal. Slowly standing up, Rook bolted to the front door of the house, hearing the rustling of vegetation behind her. She didn't turn around until she was inside and slamming the door shut in the face of a mean looking brown bear. There was a loud thud against the door and some scratching as Rook fell into the couch from walking backwards. Her breathing was so loud as she waited for the bear to get bored and it eventually did. 

Rook walked over to the window watching the bear chomping down on one of the bodies before dragging it off with it. She didn't know if she could handle another encounter with anyone or anything today and she plopped back down on the couch. Her mind was reeling and she needed a distraction. She grabbed her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out the Book of Joseph. She ran her thumbs over it and laughed at herself, "I think Tracey would yank this book out of my hand and burn it if I tried reading it."

She placed it on the table and decided she needed to eat instead. The adrenaline had worn off and her stomach was growling. Grabbing a can of soup from her bag, Rook found a spoon in the kitchen and sat at the table, eating the chicken noodle soup straight from the can. She kept staring at the book as she chewed, debating in her mind if it was a good idea to try to understand the thought process of Joseph Seed. The spoon scraped the bottom of the can and she stood up, pacing the kitchen after throwing the can away. She could feel a headache coming on and she started shaking a little bit. She felt like a string was being pulled at the back of her head. 

"Back off Faith," Rook said with a growl and the pulling stopped. 

_"You will let me in eventually,"_ Faith's voice echoed in the distance.  _"I know what you did today. There are... consequences for our choices. Just know your actions put your friends in danger every day."_

Rook went back to the couch, comforted by the fact that Faith didn't know where she was at right now, but needed to immerse herself in something to try to close her mind off. The Book of Joseph sat there until Rook grabbed it off the table and started reading. 

* * *

 

John Seed had decided to drop in unannounced on Faith the next day and it had the desired effect. He loved pissing her off, seeing those blissed out eyes turn into pure rage. She had wasted no time in having another white lacey dress made up for her and John couldn't help notice that she made sure to have her recent atonement covered. 

"John, what an unexpected surprise."

John smiled, "I wanted to drop in and see how it was going with our Sherriff Whitehorse problem. The resistance has ramped up the fight in Fall's End ever since word got out that Whitehorse has a successful base of operations over here."

Faith giggled, "I have everything under control here."

"I'm sure you do," John emphasized with a sinister smile. "How is our deputy doing ever since you sent her back to the jail?" 

Faith dismissed everyone in the room, leaving her and John alone, "Cut the act, you're here to gloat." 

John chuckled, "Bliss may bend weak minds to you, but you underestimated our deputy dear." 

"I think you underestimate me, John." Faith stalked around John, "I intend on getting what I want." 

John came up behind Faith and placed his hands on the top of her shoulders, rubbing his thumb over his mark under her dress, "I think you forget how dangerous it is to cross me." 

Faith whimpered at the dull pain as he placed slight pressure on her left shoulder, her atonement still fresh, "What do you want, John?"

"I'm glad you asked," took his hands off her, "You are to hand over Rook if you find her. I must be the one to bring her to atonement; to secure our place at Eden's Gate."

Faith rolled her shoulder, "Joseph worries about you. He has seen you die in his visions by wrath and that deputy is all wrath. She will be your undoing and will destroy everything the Father has built. She is a snake in our garden that needs to be snuffed out. Why can't you see that?" 

John sighed, "Joseph believes this is my test."

Faith understood why John had become so obsessed over Elizabeth Rook. She understood his eagerness to please Joseph as it mirrored her own desires. Setting aside her pride, she placed her hand on the side of his face, "The path to Eden is clear to those who have faith. Rook is controlled by fear and doesn't understand, but we will make her see." 


	8. Chapter 8

Their Humvee was rocking back and forth as they tried to drive around the holes in the road. This road was notorious for constant fighting, but they were given the all clear to head through anyway. They had a base that needed repairs and Rooks team was the closest unit to them. She couldn’t help but look over at her squadmate hold up a picture of a beautiful landscape complete with mountains, trees, and a river winding its way through the picturesque scene. “Is that home?”

He smiled, “Hope County. I should have never left it for this sandbox.”

Rook laughed, “You will have to take me when we finally get out of here.”

“Roger that.”

A loud whistle and then a fireball engulfing their convoy interrupted their conversation and Rook’s adrenaline spiked as she realized what just happened.

“RPG! RPG!”

She checked her weapon and peered through the glass to try to see where it came from. The dirt from the explosion had made it impossible to get a good look as it covered their Humvee, but then another whoosh, followed by a loud bang, had hit them and Rook found herself tangled up in what was left of their Humvee. With a grunt, she pulled herself through the back into the mangled trunk and peered out through a gaping hole to assess the situation.

Rook looked back to see her squadmate wasn’t doing well. She grabbed the thick strap to his vest, “We gotta get out of here.” With a grunt, she pulled them both out and dragged him into a deep fox hole. She was pretty sure this was where their vehicle used to be before they were ambushed.

The putrid smell of death reached Rooks nose as she peered over their foxhole. There were flames creating walls of black smoke in the horizon, but her squadmate let out a gurgled groan. She turned to see blood coming out of his mouth and nose. He let out a cough that sprayed her uniform with little blood specks, but Rook was more concerned with the condition of her squadmate as she assessed where his injuries were. 

"I don't feel so good Rook..." 

Rook looked around as more gunfire whizzed by them, "Hey, don't start talking like that."

She turned to look at her squadmate and jumped back when she saw Marshall Burke replaced who was there before. 

"Walk the path, Rook." Burke coughed up more blood before his body went limp.  

Rooks' eyes were wide with shock as Faith appeared, holding hands with Deputy Hudson and Sherriff Whitehorse, her melodic voice encouraging them to sing, “I once was lost, but now am found. Was blind, but now I see.”

Rook felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see John Seed. She eagerly grabbed at him and he hoisted her up out of the dirt. The scene had changed to how it was when she encountered Joseph in the bliss, death and destruction all around, but John never left her, “Through many dangers, toils and snares, we have already come.”

Rook looked around terrified as John placed his lips by her ear, “Was grace that brought us safe thus far and grace will lead us home.”

Rook jumped up from her awkward position on the couch, breathing heavy and sweating, the sunlight from the window shining bright onto her face. How long had she been asleep? She slowly stood up, stretching out her muscles and looked to see the Book of Joseph still open where she left off last night. That was the second time her nightmare had changed itself. What were her dreams trying to tell her?

She drank some water as she contemplated what to do. She still didn’t feel safe going back to the county jail and she wasn’t entirely sure if Dutch would be of any help. Maybe she could head back to Fall’s End and stay at Mary May’s again. Surely Faith wouldn’t expect that, but what if any of the patrols discovered her and it got back to Faith. Rook groaned in frustration.

She grabbed her radio, thumbing it on to the Resistance frequency. She wasn’t sure if she would regret this, but her nightmare had her fearing the worst and Rook needed to be sure that her decision to leave was the right one.

“Rook to Whitehorse. I’m checking in. Over.”

Immediately the Sherriff’s voice came through, “Where are you, Rook?”

Rook felt immediate relief, “I’m safe and recovering away from where I could do potential harm.”

Whitehorse sighed, “You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“I will not have yours and Hudson’s blood on my hands.”

There was a pause, then Hudson’s voice came through, “We all understand what you are doing, but we don’t have to like it.”

Rook smiled, “I know. I just wanted you to know I’m okay. I’m sure I’ve caused enough stress already. How’s your arm?”

“Oh, it’s slowly getting there. Wish it didn’t break in the first place.” Hudson said with a chuckle. “Don’t do anything crazy without me, okay?”

“I won’t. I’ll check back in later.” Rook felt joy that they were all still okay at the jail and felt herself relax more while thumbing along the pages of the book, wondering if she should reach out to John. She chewed on her bottom lip as she fiddled with the frequency to his and put in the code. It didn’t look like he had changed it since she reached out last night, so that was something.

With a sigh, Rook laid back along the couch wondering what on earth she was doing. She should be cutting any communication with the Seeds off. She had separated herself from friends in order to keep them safe from Faith’s bliss manipulations, so what made John seem saner in her mind? Or did she just have a reckless spirit and craved danger? John definitely had a way with exciting her and damn, he did know how to take care of himself.

Rook remembered the first time meeting the infamous lawyer of Hope County. Even when she was training in the academy, it seemed as if his reputation was the talk of the whole state. She was with another deputy as they had to escort a member of Eden’s Gate to a courtroom for some charges laid on him from the prosecution. All Rook knew was that this man had fled from the police two counties over and was found hiding amongst Joseph’s flock. The arresting officer was supposed to be in court as a character witness, but he was a no show and there John Seed was, dressed to impress and was so slick with his knowledge of the law. Rook knew the defendant would be set free and with the hammer of the gavel, all charges were dropped.

She was taking the cuffs off when John Seed stepped into her personal space, placing his hand on the defendant’s shoulder and giving her a smile, “You’re new.”

“Deputy Rook. I just started this week.”

John gave a low hum, “Well my, my, my… I may have to let you cuff me one day.”

Rook had felt her cheeks go bright red as she mumbled a “see you around” and quickly left the courthouse. Now, instead of her doing the chasing, she was the one being chased.

Making up her mind, Rook decided to call John, “You there?”

There was a pause before he answered, “Well that depends on who _you_ is and if this is who I think it is.”

“You know who it is, John.” Rook rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I have to be sure you’re not a solicitor. I do despise solicitors who waste my time.” John was just trying to push her buttons and Rook smiled despite herself.

“Okay then, let me try that again. Hey John, it’s Elizabeth, and I have some questions for you.”

That made John happy, “Did you sleep well?”

“Not really. I keep having the same nightmare, but the faces change. Last night, I was in the collapse again, but instead of Joseph, I was with you.”

John was sitting up straighter in his chair, “That’s interesting.”

Rook sighed, “It’s just a bad dream, it can’t possibly mean anything, right?”

John thought for a moment, “Maybe… Is this dream the only reason why you reached out?”

“No. I wasn’t going to say anything about the dream actually,” Rook gave a small laugh, “I wanted some advice on getting the bliss out of my system and I did some light reading last night from Joseph’s book.” Rook held her breath.

“You actually read from his book?”

“Yes.”

John loved hearing that word come from her lips, “I believe we have taken the next step in our relationship, Elizabeth.”

Rook was flabbergasted, “Our what?”

“Think about it. We have been dancing around each other for some time. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

Rook thought her face would burst into flames and was so thankful he couldn’t see her right now, “Keep telling yourself that, John.”

He gave a low laugh as he contemplated Rooks curious mind. John was sure that the intense bliss trip, coupled with her recurring nightmares, was inching her closer to him and Eden’s Gate. He would save her soul because she was worth saving. She was special just like Joseph said. “Let me come get you and we can go over his word together.”

Rook hesitated, “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that yet.”

“Still can’t trust me? You wound me, deputy.”

“And you accuse me of being sarcastic.”

John fetched his personal Book of Joseph, the cream leather dirty from constant use and the spine loose, “Once I was lost in the wilderness and as I came to understand the wilderness, I too became wild, and out of this wilderness I was fostered anew, not just as a man, but as an animal.” John paused in his reading before continuing, “We must face our sin, not become lost in it. You, Elizabeth, will confess your sins. We all must atone.”

Rook sighed, “You sound so sure of your convictions. I thought I was so sure of mine when coming here. That I would have control of my destiny, of myself, but now… everything is so upside down.”

“You don’t have to navigate this alone.”

“But I do, don’t I? I have to make the decision to face my sins and I don’t know if I can right now. Not when I have people depending on me.”

John was frustrated and needed her to see that time was their enemy, “The collapse is upon us-

“But what if it’s all just an intense hallucination?” Rook cut in. She still wasn’t sure how much she should believe from the bliss encounter she had, “I was absolutely frightened by what I saw, but what if… what if Joseph’s wrong?”

This conversation was veering off John’s intended path, “Have you ever asked yourself what if Joseph is right?”

The silence stretched on as their words weighed heavily on each other. After a moment, Rook decided to pivot the subject back to the bliss in her system, “I should be afforded the option to come to that decision myself and I worry that this bliss exposure is going to take that away from me. Any advice on keeping Faith away?”

John mulled the question over, needing Rook to get back to Holland Valley without him crossing over into the Henbane and having to explain to Joseph why he extradited the Deputy without Faith’s knowledge, “My offer still stands to come get you and I could guarantee Faith’s influence would be kept at bay.”

Rook was tempted by that offer, but still knew what John was capable of and she still felt unsure, “What if I make my own way back to Fall’s End? I won’t tell you where I will stay but I need to be able to get there undetected.”

“I can’t pull back my patrols, but I promise to not say anything to Faith.”

Rook felt some relief, “Thank you. Out of curiosity, why are you helping me?”

“We must reach Eden’s Gate together. This is the will of the Father.”

* * *

 

Rook waited until nightfall before she left. With her bag organized and stocked with some more canned goods, she strapped her pistol to her leg and made sure the battery to her radio still had a charge. The air was crisp and cool as Rook began her trek, taking care to walk around what was left of the dead bodies in front of the house. She cringed at the claw marks that marked the spot of where a body use to be after her encounter with a bear. Hopefully, that beast was long gone and hunting something else.

The dirt road crunched under her footsteps as she scanned the area looking for any kind of vehicle, but she was not having any luck. Usually, she can grab a quad bike or a truck just sitting around. Looking at the map, Rook blew a strand of hair out of her face as she surveyed whether to stay on the dirt road or cut through the vegetation across from her. She needed to stay hidden, so the more cover she could find the better and decided to cut through the hills versus staying on a marked road.

Rook was trying to not get tangled up by one of the bushes when she heard voices close by and immediately dropped to the ground, flattening herself to hide amongst the grass. There was a peggy foot patrol that was coming by on the paved asphalt, their vehicles parked a few yards up the hill. She smiled to herself, thinking if she could grab the quad bike, then she would be able to get out of the Henbane faster than she thought.

Counting to ten, Rook wanted to give them more distance from their vehicles before she got up in a crouched position and walked as fast as she could to the parked quad bike. It was just within reach when another peggy came around from the back of his truck and spotted her. “Stop right there!”

 _Shit._ Rook was caught and took off running across the road, hearing shouting behind her as the foot patrol came running. She could hear someone getting on the quad bike and revving the engine as she picked up the pace, zig-zagging through some trees. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but all she knew was that she needed to get somewhere that would allow her a good defensive position because there was no way she could outrun a quad bike. The tires and engine were getting closer, tearing up soil as its rider set his sights on her running figure. At the last second, Rook veered off to the left, jumping up and rolling over a large boulder to ensure there was an obstacle between them.

She could see the roof a building over the tall bushes and started sprinting towards it, coming out of the trees into a clearing that had crops growing. The quad bike was coming back around, so Rook jumped into the tall green crop, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her heavy breathing. The quad slowed down to a stop and several voices came closer as they actively searched for her.

“I didn’t see where she went after she climbed the rock.”

“She can’t be far since she is on foot.”

“Someone radio Faith. I’m pretty sure we are chasing Deputy Rook.”

Rook was starting to get tunnel vision, lights blinking around her. Confused, she removed her hand thinking she was possibly getting light headed from hyperventilating. Looking around, she paled when she realized what was being grown around her: a crop field of bliss flowers. _SHIT._

She was going to have to ride it out because coming out of her hiding spot would guarantee Faith would get her clutches on her, but if she stayed in here for too long, then Rook might turn into one of those angels. Slowing down her breathing, Rook placed a hand on her radio thinking of her options.

As if the universe was listening to her, a heavy vehicle came to a screeching halt nearby, Disco Inferno blasting its melody loud enough for the whole Henbane to hear.

“Don’t let Charlemagne near the bliss!”

Rook perked up when she heard that name. Charlemagne ‘Sharky’ Boshaw was a pyromaniac of Hope County that she and Hudson had to deal with almost daily and now his intervention may have just saved her. Slowly standing up, Rook peeked over the top of the flowers to see the peggy’s running towards Sharky and his companion. Sharky’s flamethrower pierced the night sky as he yelled: “who ordered an asskickin with a side of curly fries!”

Rook did not want to be in these crop fields when they were set on fire, so she used the distraction to her advantage, running through the rows and rows of bliss crops to try to get to the building, but each breath she took was making her feel lighter and her legs feel sluggish until she completely collapsed getting a face covered in dirt. She started scratching at her throat, breathing getting heavier as she felt a fog come over her.

_“You keep fighting me when I’m only here to help…”_

Rook started clawing her way towards the building, hacking and coughing, her lungs fighting to get more oxygen than bliss.

_“Walk the path and save your friends… or there will be consequences for your actions…”_

Rook managed to make it to the side of the barn, a few feet away from the crops and could feel clean air working its way back in, but the fog was not lifting in her mind and she sat against the wall pulling her radio out.

“John…” Her voice was hoarse, but she pushed through it, “Came across bliss… Faith… in my head.” She wasn’t thinking clearly but was so desperate for help and could feel Faith’s vice-like grip on her.

Faith appeared in the bliss field slowly walking towards Rook, her giggle paired with a wicked gleam in her eyes sent chills down Rook’s spine as she tried desperately to run, but her legs wouldn’t move.

_“John can’t help you here…”_

Rook’s eyes were wide with fear until a melody came through her radio, slowly pulling her from Faith’s bliss.

**Only you can make all this world seem right.**

“Listen to the song Rook.” John’s voice washed over her with the melody and just like Faith, he was there holding his hand out to her.

**Only you can make the darkness bright.**

John pulled Rook up on her feet and steadied her, swaying them both to the melody. It was if Faith and all of Hope County melted away and it was just the two of them.

**Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do.**

Rook laid her head on his shoulder, “John…”

“Shhh. Don’t say anything right now. Let the music fill you up.” John cooed.

**And fill my heart with love for only you.**

Rook felt her eyelids get heavier as she moved with John in his embrace. It was gentle and felt safe. How was this Herald, known for torture, manipulation, wrapped up in a charming package, capable of being gentle? Maybe she was being manipulated during this tug-of-war between the siblings or maybe he really did want to save her.

“Holy shit, it’s the deputy!”

Rook was startled at the sudden change of scenery. She was still on the ground, leaned up against the barn and the song was still playing over her radio, but this time the whole crop field was on fire and Sharky Boshaw was towering over her, surprised at who he found.

“Do you have any water?” Rook’s voice was raspy and her lungs still felt like they were on fire from the bliss exposure, but John helped her through it. She realized the song was still playing through the radio and Sharky quirked an eyebrow as Rook fumbled with the switch to turn it off.

“No water here but we got some back at my place and you look like you could use a place to crash for the night.”

All Rook could do was nod her head and Sharky helped hoist her up, walking her to his vehicle. He looked around at the destruction he caused and smiled while taking a big whiff of the burning bliss crops in the air, “You smell that dep? Smells like victory… and my ass!”

Rook let out a loud groan after she was deposited in the back of his vehicle. Sharky’s companion in the front turned the tunes back up, “Better roll the windows down, these bumps make me gassy!”

“Hurky, we gotta lady in the back. Have some respect.”

“Naw, you’re right man. Sorry lady dep. I just get pumped when me and Sharky kick some peggy ass!”

Rook mumbled out an “it’s fine” as she curled her knees up to her chest trying to not feel nauseous from the horrible driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to revisit the dream again in order to give a little background as to how Rook even heard of Hope County. This chapter definitely diverted from the canon on the use of the song "Only You" and that's because I don't foresee Rook being captured and brainwashed by Jacob in this story. Hope that's okay since I'm spending a lot of time with Faith while building up John and Rooks relationship. 
> 
> I was so excited to finally have Sharky and Hurk show up! I'm planning on getting the next chapter up soon (most likely by the weekend) and remember this is a slow burn for John and Rook, so have patience, my friends. :)
> 
> Also, another great Far Cry 5 story I've really been enjoying is "A Devil Like Jesus" by Sweetnessposts. You should check it out!


	9. Chapter 9

Rook bit down on her grilled cheese giving a hum of approval as the melted goodness filled her. She was quite surprised to see a block of gouda cheese amongst Sharky's alcohol collection in his fridge, but Rook was a sucker for comfort food and wanted something other than the usual canned food she had to scavenge for across the county. She had offered to make Sharky and Hurk some, but they were content with taking shots of their bootleg booze, claiming it was nutritious since it was made from fermented fruit. Hopefully, her eye roll wasn't too obvious to them as she took a seat at a table. 

The irony of being in the care of the pyromaniac of Hope County and his cousin was not lost on her. In fact, Rook couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of her and Hudson getting an arson call that they had to go check out and they knew from the description of the incident that it had something to do with Sharky. The guy never meant to do these things on purpose... most of the time... but it definitely gave them entertainment. There was only a couple of times that they had to put the cuffs on him since the property owner decided to press charges. No way around that one, but he always knew how to get out of a tight situation and would get nothing more than a slap on the wrist. 

"Hey dep. When this is all over, your not gonna like turn me in or nothin right?" Rook was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Sharky coming over to the table to check on her.

Rook looked at him confused, "Whatever do you mean?"

Sharky shuffled his feet, clearly nervous, "Cause we found you after we decided to set fire on that bliss crop and that fire may have gotten out of control and spread to the surrounding buildings... and some of the forest..."

"On my honor, I will not put handcuffs on you for that." 

"Okay because Hurk was going to help me clear out the angels in this area. That requires more fire..." 

Rook was about to say something when the infamous cousin came back inside, the smell of booze permeating the trailer, "Dear Jesus, thank you for blessing me with guns, the green, and cheap beer, amen!" Hurk strolled over to Sharky and Rook, looking over the female deputy with a slight sway in his stance, "Awe, hey man, sorry I don't wanna go assuming nobodies gender or nothin'. I don't mean no disrespect. I just call all my homies dude and bro and man regardless of vagitalia or penilenessness." 

Rook couldn't help but laugh, "No offense taken. I hear you two have an angel problem." 

"And she's given us diplomatic immunity to use fire." beamed Sharky. 

"I don't think I have that kind of pull as a rookie." 

Sharky continued anyway, "Search parties, angels everywhere, yup. I'd say Faith's got her panties in a twist right about now. Sorry. I meant to say her underwear. Her underwear is probably in a twist. I'm trying to be a more enlightened man and focus on our similarities rather than our differences. Which is why I talk about going down on chicks so much. Ya know. It's about their needs too. You know? I like it so they must like it too and I just want to show them I'm an equalitist." 

Hurk nodded his head, "I gotta admit man, I kinda have the hots for her."

Rook's jaw dropped at this admission, "Are you serious?"

"I do! I kinda have a thing for her. I mean I know she has her flaws, don't get me wrong. All that evil stuff she does, but you just cannot go around this world expecting perfection. I mean you do that you're just gonna end up with, what? One of them store mannequins in little panties and a wig? I mean, sure the sex is probably out of this world, but it must get boring after a while ya know? Perfection and all." 

There was a long pause as Rook tried to process what was just said, "Look... I'm not here to pass judgment on who anyone fantasizes about. I'm just trying to take care of a little bliss problem I have."

"Yeah, when we found you, it was like the hamster wheel was turning with no hamster in it. What were you doing in the middle of a bliss crop anyway?" Sharky grabbed a handle of their homemade booze and plopped it down on the table, pouring Rook a cup. 

Rook took a quick sniff, the potent alcohol mixture overwhelming her senses, "I was trying to get away from a peggy patrol and didn't know where I was. I was actually making my way back to Fall's End to get away from the bliss around here so that it could work its way out of my system."

Sharky slammed another shot down, "Our special recipe here will help with that and then we lose ourselves to the sweet melody of Disco Inferno!" 

Hurk was already dancing to the tune in his head as he poured himself another shot, "My cousin knows how to party, dep! How do you think we are immune to Faith trying to scramble people's brains?" 

It was terrible logic, but Rook was eager to have at least a day without worrying about Faith trying to control her. Taking a deep breath, Rook knew she was going to regret drinking this, but she decided to throw logic to the wind, for now, giving a cheer before tossing the strange concoction back with one gulp. Her eyes immediately watered from the burning sensation, but they didn't allow her to think too much on it, pouring another cup, forcing Rook to catch up on all the shots they had already shared between the two of them. 

At some point, the trio found themselves on the rooftop of the trailer park, blaring Disco Inferno and firing on the waves of angels coming at them. Rook wasn't sure if she was actually hitting any of them as the alcohol made her aim terrible, but between Sharky's flamethrower and Hurk's RPG, she wasn't too worried. Part of her felt bad that they were firing on these angels since they use to be normal people before Faith drugged them up with bliss, but it felt great not worrying about that herald at the moment. Rook grabbed the handle of alcohol, taking another big swig, chewing on some of the fruity pulp that hadn't quite been filtered out. 

Sharky was doing his special dance as his favorite song kept looping for them, "I like you dep! We gonna be a great team!"

Hurk was a tad bit emotional when he got too drunk, "Hey, I thought we were a team, Sharky."

"Well yeah, dumb dumb. I'm just saying that the dep is part of said team as well." 

"Team Shurky, all day!" 

The radio on Hurk's belt crackled to life and Rook couldn't hear what was being said. She grabbed it, pulling some of Hurks pants down as she sloppily wrestled it off of him. Hurk was making sexual comments about the law coming on to him, but Rook was focused on Whitehorse's voice coming through the broadcast.

"Hope County Jail is under attack! We need all hands from the Henbane River to fight off the angels! If you can hear this, we could use any and all help." 

Rook let out a groan. She had spent all this time trying to put distance between her and the jail and now was faced with a decision. She could keep going to Fall's End and let the Henbane fend for itself for now, or she could go help Hudson and Whitehorse. She had some tools now to help keep Faith at bay with Sharky's bootleg booze and that song John used over the radio, so maybe she wasn't a danger anymore to them. The other problem was that all three of them had been drinking all afternoon, but she had a suspicion that doesn't stop these boys from driving anyway. 

"They need our help at the jail. Let's go." 

Sharky and Hurk let out a loud cheer as they grabbed their gear, shut the speakers off, finished off the last of the roaming angels and grabbed their vehicle. Rook made sure to grab the booze along with her own gear hoping there was something left of the base by the time they got there. 

* * *

 

Faith was nervous about going to Joseph directly at his compound. Usually, she didn't just show up unless she was summoned, but she had a problem with one of the brothers that needed to be handled. Faith knew John wouldn't listen to her demands for him to stay out of her business in the Henbane, so she needed Joseph to back her up on this or she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. The main guards to the compound were surprised to see Faith arrive with her own escort as they were not expecting her, but they let their Herald pass through anyway, calling ahead so that Joseph knew she was here. One of her angels helped her out of the SUV as Joseph came out of his church to greet Faith. 

"Welcome, my Faith."

Faith eagerly embraced Joseph, "Can we talk privately? I have urgent business."

"Of course." Joseph led them back to the church, whispering to one of his followers to make sure no one entered until their business had concluded. 

All the confidence Faith had mustered up just to come here was starting to wane, but she needed to see this through. "We all know how important it is to bring in Deputy Rook and my people are working hard to find her."

"You're people?" The tone in Joseph's voice was a warning. 

"I meant The Project, Father." Hoping the correction was enough, she continued, "John's obsession with the deputy is making it nearly impossible for me to bring her in! I had her within my grasp and he thwarted me by helping her!" 

Joseph had his back to Faith so she couldn't see the small smile on his face. Of course, he knew how much John had started obsessing over the deputy. It's why he was surprised that John hadn't been able to grab her yet, but she had surprised them all with her resilience. Everything the Voice had been telling him before was coming true, but now they were all on the precipice of where the path would take them: this deputy was important to their cause. Whether she would be their saving grace or make martyrs of them all remained to be seen. "What would you have me do, Faith?" 

Faith was stunned that she was not getting the support she so desperately was seeking out at this moment, "Tell John to not intervene when I attack their base today."

This was a surprise change of pace for Faith and Joseph turned to look at her, "I thought the deputy was not there anymore."

Faith smiled, feeling proud of herself, "I know she hasn't left the Henbane yet and we still have Marshal Burke in our care. She was willing to go to John to trade herself for Deputy Hudson. I believe she would be willing to do that for the Marshal and to keep her precious friends safe at the Hope County Jail."

Joseph mulled over the plan before his blue eyes looked at Faith, "I fear that goading Rook will only push her further away from the path, especially if the attack on the jail hurts Hudson or Whitehorse." 

"Surely the bliss will help persuade this group of resistance to lay down their arms."

Joseph sighed, cupping Faith's cheek, "I'm afraid you will doom us all if you are not careful."

Faith felt her face go red, his words cutting her to the core and it made her retort come out harsher than she meant it to, "Have  _faith,_ remember?" 

Joseph sneered and pushed her away from him, "Because I have called and you refused to listen, have stretched out my hand and no one has heeded, because you have ignored all my counsel and would have none of my reproof, I also will laugh at your calamity; I will mock when terror strikes you, when terror strikes you like a storm and your calamity comes like a whirlwind, when distress and anguish come upon you." 

Tears threatened to spill from Faith's eyes. She hated disappointing him, "I'm sorry, Joseph. I should hot have been quick to anger."

"Go and do what you feel needs to be done, but heed my warning. I fear for you, my dear Faith." 

He watched her leave without another word and he sat down in one of the pews feeling exhausted from the day. He felt he was being tested relentlessly and his frustration was only compounded by the fact that he hadn't heard the Voice since the first seal was broken. Joseph rolled his rosary in his hand as he contemplated what lay ahead of him and his family. His nightmares and visions were blurring together lately and he just needed guidance. He used to have intense visions about the death of John as a young man consumed by his wrath and pride. The death would change sometimes, but his age stayed the same and when Sherriff Whitehorse brought in Deputy Rook, Joseph realized that his brothers' fate had walked in through those doors. However, his visions and nightmares had started changing after that night. 

Joseph saw his brother still dying surrounded by his wrath and pride, but he had seen him as an older man. It was strange the first time it happened because he almost didn't recognize him. John's grey hair and beard were kept neat, but there were streaks of white from his temples to the back of his head. His eyes stayed the same and they had defiance in them as he faced his death. Joseph was awed by his fearlessness in this older version of John and he continued to pray that his brother would pass his test so that the gates of Eden would open to him and they could continue their work in the New Eden. 

Last night, Joseph had a vision of Deputy Rook that shook him to his core and he desperately needed the Voice to tell him what he was seeing. In this dream, he had been walking up a hill, the soil soaked in blood, and when he reached the top, Rook was at there at the foot of a large tree, surrounded by healthy vegetation and flowers growing all around them. Rook looked majestic and motherly with her long auburn hair touching her waist, and a variety of flowers and colors were growing from her hair. She was barefoot in an ivory gown, but the gown became more torn, stained, and threadbare the closer it came to the ground. There were tears of blood that streamed from her fiery emerald eyes and her sins WRATH & PRIDE were carved on her forearms. Joseph almost forgot to breathe as she held up a sword in one hand and took his hand with the rosary, placing his palm against the sharp edge before gliding the sword across collecting his blood with hers. Rook held up the sword as flames burst forth from it declaring "the wrath of God is coming". 

Joseph had awoken some of his flock from him yelling out in his sleep. He immediately came to the church to pray, needing to know what all of this meant. After not hearing anything but his own voice silently quoting scripture and then having a surprise visit from Faith, he decided he needed to contact his brother John. The change in his visions showed that his brother's fate was not etched in stone and that it was possible to have all of his family with him after the collapse. He just prayed he wasn't too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write up because I needed to explore Joseph's visions and thoughts without giving away too much of the future plot. I hope I did Joseph justice for all of you and the scripture he quoted at Faith was from Proverbs. Also, I had so much fun writing up the dialogue between Sharky and Hurk. Yes, I did quote verbatim a few lines from the game itself because it is never a dull moment having them as your gun for hires going up and down Hope County!! 
> 
> I have some big plans on Rook and John physically being in the same building/room/zip code again and that will be happening within the next chapter. So I apologize if this chapter feels shorter than the last one, I needed to cover some plot for what is about to go down. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this, leaving kudos, and I encourage any and all feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

John's forehead beaded with sweat as he expertly cut underneath the epidermis of the skin with a sharp blade. Warmblood coated his fingers, hands, and forearms as he removed the second sin from today's session. With a resounding " _YES",_ John stood holding up the piece of flesh before taking it to one of the walls and stapling it amongst the other sins that had begun wrapping around this room. He admired all of his hard work that was for Joseph and for the betterment of the Project at Edens Gate, catching his breath. The adrenaline was singing through his veins and he wanted to take a moment to enjoy it, but that was short lived as the man on the floor groaned in pain and the woman, tied to a chair, started sobbing off to the side. John knew he shouldn't enjoy the pain created from atonement, but there was something satisfying about putting his enemies through it. 

"Please... just kill me..." The man on the floor grunted in pain. Much of his fight had left him after his first sin was cut away, but John wanted to break him down to nothing. This was not really what atoning was about, this was pain for the sake of pain, but John didn't care about this mans soul. He cared that he was betrayed by one of his own and he was upset with himself for being complacent around this person. No, he would not make that mistake again with her and he would make sure that she understood her place was not with him anymore, but to have devout loyalty to the Project and the Father. 

John bent over, snapping his fingers in front of the man's face as he tried to slip into unconsciousness, "Who said anything about you dying? I'm not here to take your life... yet." 

At that, the woman's sobs became more desperate but her words were muffled behind the duct tape. John casually looked at her, "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that."

She jerked in her chair, trying to scoot it closer, but John came over and wrapped his hand around her throat before ripping the tape off her mouth. "You've made your point, John!" 

"I don't think I have, Holly." He squeezed her neck a little harder, showing he was very much still angry with her. John didn't care if she slept with other people, he was no saint himself in that department, but he did care when it happened to be someone who was part of the resistance and she was giving inside information on his family. John had an idea that Holly was seeing someone else since he had not been calling on her lately. He had been busy more than usual with Joseph's tasks, getting his bunker ready, and keeping Fall's End on a tight leash. That may have been why he did not notice how Holly had started avoiding him more when they happened to be at the same events together. 

John let her go and Holly wheezed as she filled her lungs with air again. Her tear stained face looked at John pleadingly, "I screwed up... I know that. You've made your point with Victor. Just... let him go, please." 

John let out a vicious laugh, "That's not how this is going to work, dear. This is your fault. You have made choices that put this man where he is now and you have to live with the consequences of those decisions. Now, I'll admit that I am at fault for being too easy on you. I was blinded by selfishness, but now I see that made you weak and your atonement unfinished."

Holly let out a whimper as his words hit her. It was true that she never really had to atone. In fact, she joined the Project through Faith because she had seen the scars from those who atoned through John and it scared her to go through that. After her baptism, she had seduced John at his ranch the night before her atonement was supposed to happen and the next day he was very gentle with only carving one sin on her with his tattoo gun:  _LUST_. He even gave her a pain killer so she could relax. After that, he would call on her for "further atonements" so their sex was discrete from the other members of the Project, but now it was real and she knew he would not be gentle this time. She looked at Victor's chest rise and fall with the hollow breaths he was taking wondering if he would even survive this. 

John tipped her face back up to his, Victors blood transferring from his fingers onto Holly's face, "Shh. Shh. Don't fuss over that sinner. He's a means to an end. I will bring you absolution from your sins, all you need to say is yes." 

Holly closed her eyes, trembling in fear. That gentle side of John she had come to adore was nowhere to be seen in this room and it terrified her knowing she would be at the receiving end of his wrath, but maybe she could coax it back out of him. Opening her eyes again, she put on her sweetest smile, "Can we forget about this and just go back to the way things were? I've missed you dearly." 

John released her face and stalked over to his workbench, placing his hands on either side of the tools. His back tensed before he angrily flipped the table over, "Do you think I am a fool?! You will beg me to cleanse your soul and when you have swum through an ocean of pain, then you will understand what it means to be truly atoned. Then, and only then, will you be accepted into Edens Gate again after your treachery." 

He picked up a tool with a sharp point on the end before getting on his knees over Victor. Victor started to protest, but John pushed down on the area he just filet a sin from, getting a satisfactory yell. John looked at Holly this time, his sadistic smile seemed to catch the air in her throat, "This is our next lesson. Will you atone for your betrayal? Or does dear ole Victor get your sin carved onto him?" 

Holly tried to steel her nerves for whatever happens next, "Yes, John. I will atone..." 

* * *

 

John wasn't sure how long he had been down there, but his bloodlust had been sated and he watched as Victor's body was wrapped up like a mummy and loaded into the back of a truck. John was going to send a message to the resistance, but how should he do it? He thought about dropping it off outside of an outpost he planned on taking back, but that just seemed too tacky for him. Maybe he could have some antlers and flowers placed on it before displaying it somewhere. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Holly being escorted to the truck John was standing by. She was barely walking, looking at the ground, so it took two men to hold her up. John had instructed them not to carry her, just to help her walk so that everyone at the bunker got a good look at what happens to anyone who betrays the Project. She was being helped into the truck when John's phone rang. 

"This is a pleasant surprise, Joseph. Everything okay at the compound?"

"Faith is planning to move up her attack on the jail today." 

This was not shocking to John since he knew he had been getting under Faith's skin lately with his pursuit of the deputy, "What do you need of me?"

Joseph was quiet for a moment, "I need you to protect the deputy from her. She is going to use the Marshal to lure her back into the bliss."

John hesitated but felt elated at the same time, "I know you care about Faith, but I need to know-" 

"Do not be surprised at the fiery trial when it comes upon you to test you, as though something strange were happening to you. For you know that the testing of your faith produces steadfastness. And let steadfastness have its full effect, that you may be perfect and complete, lacking in nothing."

"Yes, Joseph." 

Joseph continued, "I've seen your death in a vision, John."

John felt goosebumps hearing this. He knew how intense Joseph's visions could become and hearing that his brother has seen his death was unnerving, to put it mildly. He wanted to dismiss it as just a nightmare, but he knew better than to question Joseph. 

Joseph poured his emotions into his words, "You're destined to be slain by your own sin. It will come back around in a new form, it's only a matter of when. I've seen you die young, I've seen you die old. The difference between the two outcomes is how much love you let into your heart. I pray that you hear these words before it's too late. I want to see you become an old man in the paradise we've prepared for. I love you, brother... I love you."

John kept his back turned towards everybody to keep them from seeing the tears that threatened to spill over, "You know I love you too, right? I would do anything for our family." 

"I know, John. I know." Joseph smiled, "But your actions impact this family, both good and bad. I truly believe Deputy Rook is the test of your atonement and I can see that you want to do right by me, by our family, but it has to be more than that. You have to show that you can lead her to Eden's Gate through love. Wrath begets anger: pride begets arrogance. In this, you both are one and the same. Cast away your past, you need to open up your heart, you need to see that there is more love all around you. Help Rook absolve the sins of her past." 

John took a deep breath, "Yes, brother. I will make that promise to you."

"Good. Her soul is not beyond saving unlike many of the other locusts in our garden."

With that, the call ended and John had a renewed mission. He walked back over to the truck, a plan forming in his mind. 

* * *

 

Sharky, Hurk, and Rook sped towards the jail, running over fencing, vegetation, and almost hitting a deer as they came over a hill putting Hope County Jail in their horizon. There was smoke coming from the front gates that made Rook's heart race, "Can we go faster?" 

Sharky pushed the gas pedal all the way down, "Get ready for some angel meat pie!" 

Rook braced herself as their SUV got closer to a group of angels making an advance towards the front gates of the jail. They barely had time to turn around to see what was coming for them as their bodies broke into pieces around the front of the vehicle. Slamming the breaks, the trio jumped out of the SUV firing on some of the angels trying to climb the front wall as they made their way to a smaller front door. Tracey opened it, pulling them in quickly before slamming it shut again. 

"I didn't think I would see you again for a long time, but I'm damn glad you brought help." Tracey led them into the jail to Whitehorse. 

He was relaying orders into the radio but relief flooded over him at seeing Rook, "You're back!" Whitehorse gave Rook a quick hug before getting down to business, "Look, we are in the middle of a shit storm. They keep coming at us from the front, wave after wave, but we notice that they send small bands of them to try to flank us when they think we are distracted. We need most of our firepower at the front gate, but I think you three can give us some much-needed relief on the east and west walls."

"Count on team Shurky, Sherriff!" Hurk and Sharky pounded each other's fists before heading off to opposite sides of the jail. 

Rook placed a hand on Whitehorse, "I'll go along the walls and help wherever I'm needed." 

"Thanks, rookie. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

Whitehorse squared his shoulders, "Don't leave without saying goodbye like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Rook smiled, "I promise."

They were about to take their leave of each other when Whitehorse noticed the large jug of booze, "What do you plan on doing with that?"

"I have to assume Faith's angels are covered in bliss and this actually helps dull my senses to it a bit."

"Just don't kill any of us with friendly fire, rookie."

"I'll try not to," Rook said with a wink before heading to the armory. 

The armory was pretty bare by this point, but Rook was still able to grab what she needed and then headed up to the rooftop. She came over to the west side by Sharky, taking a quick drink before offering it to him. He smiled big before taking a few gulps, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "Bringing the disco juice was some good planning, dep!" 

A small team of angels appeared from the brush in front of them and Rook lined up her shots, taking out a couple of them. The rest were finished off by the others on top of the wall. Sharky released his flamethrower on some angels trying to climb the wall, "I feel higher than a giraffe in Jamaica!" 

There was a loud explosion from the front and Rook ran towards it to make sure their defenses were holding up. She found Hurk giving a thumbs up as she came over and looked to see a truck, or what was left of the truck, on fire with burnt angels scattered all over the road and front of the jail. "Fuck yeah, man! Beat 'em off! ...um, back! Beat 'em back!" 

The fight felt like it went on forever as wave after wave kept coming for them. They were exhausting their ammo supply and it became frustrating when everyone realized that the angels would only stay dead if they were burned or a headshot took them out. Rook came across that problem when one successfully made its way up on the wall and she emptied about five bullets into its center mass. The angel got back up on its feet and came charging, freaking Rook out as she tried to reload with a new magazine. Thankfully someone else saw what was going on and put a bullet between the angels' eyes, effectively ending that threat. Now everyone was being more careful with their shots to conserve ammo. 

Rook's mouth felt like a wad of cotton balls from the lack of water, but her paranoia kept her from going too far away from Sharky and his disco juice in case Faith decided to infiltrate her mind. She heard someone calling for help off to the east and she made her way over with a couple of other resistance members. Hurk was pacing back and forth, "One of our own is down there!" 

Rook looked to see a woman in a plaid shirt and jeans in distress with her hands tied behind her back, "Help me! They took me from my home!"

"Hold on, lady! We're coming!" Hurk was about to head down when Rook grabbed him. 

"It's a trick..." 

"What? We gotta do something. She's in distress!" Hurk tried to head down again, but Rook grabbed him again. 

"Think about it. We have been getting hit on all sides by Faith's angels and now all of a sudden we have someone in distress by one of our walls? Where are the captors she ran from? Why are the angels suddenly not running towards this wall?" 

One of the resistance members aimed their gun at the woman, "Where was your home?"

The woman looked behind her, panic in her voice, "Please! I don't know how far away they are now! You gotta let me in!" 

Rook couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't real, "What's your name?"

The woman looked behind her again, repeating her same motions, "Help me! Please! You gotta let me in!" 

Rook grabbed a small rock, tossing it at the woman and Hurk gasped as it passed right through her. The apparition snapped her head up, blissed out eyes staring right at Rook and Rook stumbled back, recognizing Faith's eyes immediately. Before she could grab her gun, the apparition disappeared in a puff of bliss and Rook went running back to the west side of the wall looking for Sharky. She spotted the jug she was looking for, grabbing it and chugging, not caring if she became blitzed from the alcohol at this point. 

"Woah! Slow down there, dep!" Sharky pulled the bottle from her lips.

"Faith can apparently try to trick us with... I guess you can call them projections and how was that something nobody knew?!" 

Sharky had a look of confusion, "How much have you had to drink?"

Rook let out a groan of frustration, "I wasn't the only one who saw it! Just keep your eyes out and don't fall for anyone suddenly popping up and needing help out there!" 

Rook made her way back down into the control center where Whitehorse was and his face was pale as he kept listening to what was going on and watching the cameras. He looked over at Rook, "I saw it too. I didn't know she could do that." 

The room started spinning and Rook had to grab the table to ground herself, "This bliss... It's made the angels so strong. I don't know if we have enough ammo to keep this fight up." 

Whitehorse came over, "We will make it through." 

Rook looked up at him, her vision swimming, Whitehorse going from one face to three. The Sherriff looked at her eyes, "Rook, are you drunk?" 

All Rook could do was nod her head, "I think its... finally hitting... don't fire me..." 

Whitehorse cursed under his breath and helped her sit down, taking her gun and ammo off of her, "Don't touch anything." 

Rook tried to protest, but Whitehorse was already gone and Rook instantly regretted not having any water on her. She knew it was probably better to stay seated, but now she wanted some water. The movements on the monitors grabbed her attention and she slowly made her way over, mumbling to herself "don't touch anything" as she got close to some buttons. The fighting actually looked like it was slowing down and she checked each screen, making sure that another apparition wasn't trying to trick anybody. She could see Sharky's flamethrower clearly, but it didn't look like Hurk was using anymore RPGs. Maybe he had run out, which would have been a shame. Suddenly the angels stopped coming, some of them on the road even turned around to head back up the hill away from the jail. She grabbed the radio hoping her speech wasn't slurred too bad, "What's going on?" 

Tracey responded back, "There's music being played in the distance and the angels have pulled back."

Rook kept looking from screen to screen to see if anything would make sense, but then a voice cut into their frequency and she hated how much it excited her that it was John's voice. 

"This is John Seed hailing Sherriff Whitehorse. Are you still in that shithole of a jail?" 

Whitehorse's voice sounded tired, "Strange hearing from you right now, John. I take it we have you to thank for the angels pulling back."

"Faith and I have come to an understanding. We make a trade to end the fighting... for now." 

Rook was holding her breath wondering what trade could be made. She knew Faith had Marshal Burke, but who the hell did the resistance have? Whitehorse responded, "We don't have anyone of yours, John. I'm not sure where you are getting at." 

"The deputy and I made an arrangement that she would trade herself in for Deputy Hudson, but at the last second, she broke that promise. I held up my end of the deal." 

"Sorry, John, but we won't be giving her up."

"Not even if it means getting your Marshal back?"

Rook fell back into her chair at that. Not only had she got Hudson back, but she could possibly get Burke back too. Thumbing the receiver, Rook cut in, "It's okay Whitehorse. I'll accept that trade."

"The hell you are!" Whitehorse cut through angrily, "You are not in the right state of mind, rookie. Get off this line!" 

Rook was taken aback by how angry his response was, but figured she shouldn't push it. 

John used this opportunity to his advantage, "So noble of you, Elizabeth. Last I heard, you were trying to get out of the Henbane. Guess you can't help trying to save everyone." 

Rook was so tempted to scold him for using her first name over a public frequency, but Whitehorse cut in any way, "Do the right thing John and just hand over Burke. In fact, hand over your brother Joseph while you're at it."

John sighed and drawled out a "no" before he continued, "I'll be with the Marshal at Lorna's Truck Shop. You have 30 minutes to make the trade or Faith will resume her attack. Choose wisely." 

The transmission cut out and Rook groaned at their predicament, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Hudson, "You scared me." 

"You need water." Hudson handed a bottle to Rook and she started drinking it greedily, relieved at how the dryness in her mouth was finally dissipating. "Go find you a bed. There's plenty around here. Let me take care of you for once."

Rook slurred a thanks as she slowly stood up, finishing her bottle of water. Hudson hooked her non-injured arm with Rooks and helped guide her to a cell. Rook pulled them towards some stairs, "I don't want to be around a lot of people right now." 

"Okay. I know where there are a few empty cells." 

Rook was led to the back of the jail where there was a mostly empty block and she was relieved by that. Hudson pulled the mattress off the top bunk and put it on top of the bottom bunk mattress so that there was more padding. Rook stripped down to her undershirt and undergarments before lying down and wrapping herself up in the blanket. Hudson had used the sink to refill the empty water bottle bringing it back over to her and putting it by the bed. "The toilets still work if you have to throw up later." 

Rook mumbled another thank you before her brain just switched off and she found herself in a deep dreamless sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been out of it when the sun came blaring in through the window, prompting her to open her eyelids and squint at the invading light. The full impact of her hangover hit right then and she groaned, pulling her blanket up over her head, "I should have asked Hudson to bring some ibuprofen." 

"The sleeping deputy arises from her slumber." 

Rooks' eyes shot open.  _I know that voice..._

Slowly pulling the blanket down, her eyes scanned her cell before landing on a pair of piercing blue eyes in the next cell over. John Seed was giving her a smirk while leaning against his claimed bunk beds, arms crossed. She can't move as she tries to process how he was here. 

"You can't be real..." 

John let out a low chuckle, "I promise, I'm very real Elizabeth." 

Sitting up, Rook couldn't keep her eyes off him, realizing that somehow the resistance got their hands on him while she was asleep. "What happened to Burke?" 

There was a knock, and Rook looked to see Tracey coming in with a little paper cup, "We got Burke back. He's in the infirmary. Johnny boy here underestimated us and we took him prisoner." 

Rook saw there was some ibuprofen in the paper cup, but suddenly felt nauseous and bolted to the toilet in her cell. She could taste some of Sharky's booze again as she emptied her stomach, but felt the instant relief as her headache started to dull. She was so thankful for Hudson prepping her water bottle again last night because she quickly took the ibuprofen and drank half the bottle before she made her way back to the bed. 

Tracey was glaring daggers at John, "I can help move you somewhere else if you like, Rook." 

"He's fine. He's in a locked cell. I'm going back to sleep anyway until this hangover passes." With that, Rook slipped back under her blanket, facing her back towards John this time, willing herself to go back to sleep despite her heart beating into her throat. 


	11. Chapter 11

A light fog had settled along the Henbane, covering the rolling hills with a blanket of clouds as the sun continued to rise higher. Rook took a moment to enjoy the crisp morning, her eyes roaming over the picturesque scene, before getting back to the work at hand. The resistance was cleaning up the carnage from the day before and refortifying their base in case Faith did decide to come back and attack them. In fact, it puzzled Rook, Whitehorse, and Hudson as to why Faith did not make good on John’s threat.

The clinking of bullet casings echoed as Rook pushed the broom along lost in her thoughts.

“Hey rookie, we need to see you in the clinic.” Whitehorse’s voice came through the radio, interrupting the task.

Rook finished sweeping the spent ammo into a bag before answering, “On my way.”

She made her way down the roof access ladder into the jail, then headed to the cell she had used previously. Tracey had moved John Seed somewhere else while she was asleep, probably not comfortable with the Inquisitor of Holland Valley being in the next cell over from a Deputy. Resistance members did not keep quiet about their opinions on what should happen to him. Many of them believed this was a missed opportunity to get back at Joseph Seed.

Washing the grime off her hands and face, Rook looked at herself, frowning at how beat up and haggard her appearance was. She wished she could soak in a hot bath and perfumed soaps until she could feel clean again. With a sigh, she dried her hands and face before heading to the med bay of the jail.

Marshal Burke was strapped down with an IV hooked to him, but Rook could tell he was stir crazy despite the sedatives that were supposed to relax him in his sleep. Whitehorse was standing at the foot of the bed and let out a slow breath before looking at Rook.

“Maybe we weakened Faith’s army more than we thought.”

It was wishful thinking, but Rook knew Whitehorse was someone who always tried to see the silver lining in everything.

“Or Faith is waiting for us to make a mistake.”

Whitehorse nodded, “Grabbing John felt too easy. It has Hudson spooked.”

Rook walked closer to Burke, observing his face scrunching up in pain before it would change again to sadness; his eyes closed the entire time. “Is this how I looked coming down from the bliss?”

“Nobody looks good detoxing from bliss. I’m surprised he has made it as long as he has.”

Rook crouched down and checked the tightness of the straps, “Don’t ever let him out of these, you understand? At least until we know the bliss is completely out of his system.”

Whitehorse was quiet for a moment, “Do you think John would help us with Burke?”

Rook couldn’t help the cynical laugh that escaped her lips. Of course, he wouldn’t help them without getting something in return. He made it clear that he wanted her even if it meant giving up another hostage to get her. The price for Hudson’s and Burke’s freedom would be her own.

_…but at the last second, she broke that promise. I held up my end of the deal._

She didn’t mean to not go through with the trade. The circumstances were just in her favor to escape and wouldn’t John be disappointed if she just rolled over and submitted without a fight?

“I figured…” Whitehorse answered his own questions after a minute. “We need to interrogate him, and I need you to be with me.”

Rook raised an eyebrow, “You think he will only talk to me?”

“Hard to tell at this point. The Baptist has an excellent poker face and the only card he’s shown is his interest in you.”

Hudson came over, “The man is a psychopath. We can’t trust anything he tells us.”

Whitehorse ran his hand through his hair before putting his hat back on, “Well, he’s all we got right now until Burke wakes up and time is of the essence.”

With that, Whitehorse took Rook with him to where they were holding the infamous Baptist. As they were getting closer, Whitehorse paused their walk to look directly at Rook, “You know how smart he is, so be careful and no matter how he tries to get under our skin, don’t tell him anything personal.”

They continued on and rounded a corner that had John’s cell at the end of the corridor, the Seed brother in full view. He looked at his captors expectantly, roving his eyes over Rook, raising his arms up in greeting, “Good Morning.”

Rook stayed quiet grabbing the provided chair outside of John’s cell and taking a seat. She fortified the walls around her mind, ready to jump in if Whitehorse needed her.

John smirked at her before turning his attention to the Sherriff, “Let’s begin Whitehorse or are you so desperate that you brought your rookie to seduce me?”

Rook frowned at this outburst, but Whitehorse ignored it, “We were hoping you could help us with our bliss problem, John.”

John gave a knowing glance towards Rook and she didn’t look away, but some fear had taken root in that moment that her body language would convey to Whitehorse she had withheld information on how she came out of the bliss. She shifted in her seat wondering if John would spill that information if only to sew distrust between her and Whitehorse.

Instead, wrath flashed across John’s usually composed features as he took aim at Whitehorse, “You are a rustic yokel with no taste in the subtle art of interrogation. It really makes me wonder how you were even considered for a position of leadership. Tell me, did the heart attack come from the divorce or the job? Hmm?”

That was news to Rook and she looked at Whitehorse, so many questions running through her mind, but Whitehorse made it look like this wasn’t the first time John tried to dig at him with this information, “That’s old news, John.”

“Does your deputy know that her precious Sherriff was on the Projects payroll?”

This time Whitehorse did avoid Rooks questioning look, “I’m on nobody’s payroll.”

“Oh, you’re not, eh?” John let out a sadistic cackle, “I’ve signed every one of those checks personally, so don’t play the cop with morals with me, Sherriff.”

Rook could see that John had complete control of this interrogation and she tried to steer it back to where Whitehorse needed it to be. She couldn’t let her personal feelings get in the way right now, “John, enough.”

She was standing now, and John quickly moved to where he was standing in front of her peering through the bars with his trademark smile, “I was wondering if you were just going to sit there and let Whitehorse bore me to death.”

“Burke doesn’t look too good and we could really use your help.” Rook tried to give nothing away in her eyes while John looked at her knowingly. She could tell he was mulling over options in his head before he gave a dramatic shrug and walked away from the cell bars.

“The bliss is Faith’s department, so I can’t help you there.”

Whitehorse was agitated, “I know you use bliss during your baptisms.”

“Yes! But I am not the curator of this tool.”

Whitehorse clenched his fists before turning around to leave, “Come on Rook. We are wasting our time.”

Rook looked over at John again, but he had his back turned to them looking like he was meditating or actually praying. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor as she walked away, but she knew he was looking at her now. She could feel his eyes piercing the back of her skull, trying to tear the flesh away that covered her soul from him.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that piece of shit is still breathing.”

“Trust me, I want to put a bullet into that smug face of his, but we gotta let Whitehorse do his thing.” Hudson was trying to appease Cal and the mob of resistance members out for blood.

Cal had started riling up anyone who would listen to him and it was starting to concern Deputy Hudson that they would end up hurting Rook and Whitehorse to get to John. Before the reaping began, Cal was a Correctional Officer at the Hope County Jail and it was widely known that his sister Selena use to be a Faith for the Project. Then Cal was left to pick up the pieces after her disappearance and their father leaving Hope County for good.

Running his calloused fingers through his blonde hair, Cal kept pacing, “We need to let Joseph know we have one of his heralds to get him to come out. We kill Joseph, we kill the Project.”

“Nobody is killing anybody right now.” Whitehorse’s voice carried over the chatter, silencing the room. Rook stood next to him, observing how tense the atmosphere was. Hudson felt relieved to have some backup.

Whitehorse looked around, “Now I know things have gone to shit out there, but we do not start murdering people.”

“Like they murdered my sister?” Cal cut in.

The silence was deafening.

Whitehorse tried to tread carefully, “Cal… we don’t know what happened to your sister.”

“Oh, I know you have no fucking clue what happened. While the cult got bigger, you turned a blind eye to it. Meanwhile, the rest of us had our families and livelihoods stripped from us one by one.”

Deputy Hudson decided it was best to have everyone go back to their tasks, “Look, we may have another long fight ahead of us. So those of you not on watch, go get some sleep.”

Most of the group reluctantly left, leaving Whitehorse, Hudson, Rook, Cal, and Tracey behind. Cal's eyes shifted between Whitehorse and the door that led to the cell block John Seed was being kept in.

Whitehorse walked over and gently placed a hand on Cal’s right shoulder, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to get your family answers.”

Cal scoffed, pulling away. Tracey was hiding the fact that she was shaking, her heart full of sorrow for Cal, “Was John any help with our Burke predicament?”

Rook shook her head, “No, but I expected that.”

“Yet, he’s still breathing…” Cal hissed, kicking a chair over and walking away.

Tracey and Hudson silently left towards the clinic, leaving Whitehorse and Rook alone. Whitehorse shuffled his feet, looking up at the ceiling, “About what John said back there…”

“I don’t want to know right now.” Rook was shaking her head. Resentment was coming back and she thought she had let go of that, but it was boiling up, threatening to push her over the edge.

“He’s not lying.”

Rook felt like the breath she was holding was sucked right out of her and the fracture between her and Whitehorse cracked even deeper. She didn’t know what to say, she couldn’t look at him.

“I didn’t know the Project would turn into what it has become. It started off with small things like asking me for security for their gatherings. It was always small things at the beginning, and I was paid for it. I looked at it as a second job. Hell, I even brought in other deputies in on it because that was extra cash to put food on the table. I had never seen Hope County flourish so quickly with the boost in the economy.”

Whitehorse paused for a moment, mulling over his confession, “I didn’t think what was going on was wrong until it dawned on me that the Seeds practically owned most of Hope County. I was confused as to how it happened and then it became an us vs them mentality. The façade the Project had put up had now slipped, but there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it because they did it all the legal way. I only ever confronted John about it once and he crushed my pride pretty good. I realized what a dunce I had been and that I had helped them infiltrate my own department.”

“Did you stop accepting the money at that point?” Rook asked.

Whitehorse finally looked at Rook, “No. I had accepted that this was the way things were going to be.”

Now wrath bubbled through Rook, “I was brought in to clean up your mess…”

“I didn’t mean-

Rook held up a hand to silence him, “I need some air.”

She walked out of the jail as fast as her feet would take her, heading out to the main road in order to get away from everything even if it was only for a moment. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. Rook had never felt so used; so lied to. All she had wanted was a quiet place she could settle down and make her own, occasionally get drunk, create friendships, and die old and happy. Now she was thrust in the middle of another war that she wanted no part of, and it was killing her inside.

Taking a deep breath, Rook needed to distract herself and she decided to keep walking towards Lorna’s Truck Stop. She needed to investigate, to try to piece together what went down while she was out for the count. Admittedly, drinking anything made by Sharky was not the wisest choice that day.

Lorna’s big bull mascot greeted Rook as she walked up to the gas station. A few resistance members gave a nod as she passed by them, getting closer to the building. Pausing, she turned to one, “Where was John Captured?”

“Garage behind the store.”

“Thanks.” Rook walked around the building seeing the large green, rusty garage in the back. A lot of the cult’s boxes were scattered about the pavement and Rook could see it was bliss barrels in some of them. However, no obvious signs of a struggle could be found. There wasn’t blood, tire marks, bullet casings, bullet holes in the walls, etc. That suspicious feeling from earlier in the day started nagging at her again.

Suddenly, the clouds above her opened up and a downpour of rain enveloped the area and Rook cursed as she didn’t see any spare vehicles around. She began walking in earnest back to the jail.

 

* * *

 

John Seed heard quiet footsteps behind him and he turned to see Deputy Rook walking towards him, alone this time. The person tasked with guarding him had fallen asleep some time ago and he smirked at how his guard almost fell out of the chair when Rook shook him awake.

“Go get some rest, I’ll take the rest of your watch.” Rook said sweetly.

“Sure thing.”

Rook waited until she was alone with John before she sat on the floor, cross-legged, in front of his cell. John realized she was soaking wet and her clothes clung to her form even after she started wringing water from her shirt and hair. He went further back into his cell to grab a towel and brought it over to her.

“This should help.”

Rook paused, looking up at him with her deep emerald eyes, “Thanks.”

John had pushed some of it through the bars and when Rook grabbed it, he held it long enough to caress her fingers with his before letting go. Neither one of them said anything as they looked each other over.

Rook finally peeled her eyes away so she could vigorously rub her damp hair within the dry towel. John sat down on the cot, watching each of her movements. There was a reason she was coming to him and he would wait for her to speak first.

“I went to Lorna’s.” Rook finally broke the silence, her hair looking wild as she started wiping the water off different parts of her body.

John nodded, “Did you satisfy your curiosity?”

“You’re playing us. You planned on getting caught, but I don’t know why.”

John smiled, “You’re smarter than all of them Elizabeth.”

“No, I’m not.” It came out before Rook could stop it. She knew opening up to John was dangerous.

If she didn’t think she had John’s attention before, she definitely had it now as he got down on his knees against the bars of his cell, “Why not?”

Rook looked away, focusing on the towel in her hand. She jumped slightly when his hand came between the bars and touched her knee, “I can see that complicated mind of yours churning.”

Biting her bottom lip, Rook hated how comforting his eyes and his words made her feel, “Four months ago, I came here for a fresh start, for my own peace of mind and yet I feel like I’m thrust into someone else’s conflict again.”

John began rubbing circles, with his thumb, on her knee, “Go on.”

“I keep trying to start over in my life, but then I keep finding pain and I feel like I’m being torn apart inside! I keep running and just when I think I get away, the ground beneath me opens up and swallows me whole again. I’m just… I’m so tired…”

“It takes courage to open up like that.” John was soothing her with his words and Rook wished these bars weren’t between them. She placed her hand over his and John searched her eyes with his, “Let me save you, Elizabeth. You don’t have to run anymore.”

At the beginning of the corridor, the heavy door opened with a loud creak and Cal started walking towards them. John narrowed his eyes at the interruption while Rook quickly got up off the floor. She looked at the damp towel in her hand, “I’ll get you a dry towel, John.”

She left without saying another word, Cal and John watching her leave. Cal turned back to John, “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

John gave a sinister smirk, “It’s been a long time, Cal.”

“If you want to walk out of this place in one piece, you’re going to answer one question. Where’s Selena?”

John rolled his eyes, “Still asking about her? If you haven’t noticed, she’s been replaced.”

Cal slammed his fist against the cell bars, “You better pray I don’t get my hands on you!”

“Do not be quickly provoked in your spirit, for anger resides in the lap of fools,” John bellowed in his preaching voice which sent Cal stomping away.

“Whitehorse will not keep you safe from me forever,” Cal yelled before leaving through the heavy doors.

John closed his eyes, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! https://darkphoenix-24.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

Deputy Rook was becoming stir crazy. She never returned to John's cell after their last conversation, but she wanted to and that thought alone terrified her. The Project never terrified her but giving in to her own selfish desires around John Seed did. What was it about him that made her crave him so much? The logical side of her was running a checklist of everything that would make a sane person run a hundred miles away from John and Hope County itself. Yet, the deep, dark, innermost confines of her mind were visualizing the Baptist bathed in red light, a sinister smile on his lips holding his hand out to her, and she was reaching for him. Rook almost forgot to breathe until Whitehorse rounded the corner. 

"Hey Rook. The Marshal is doing better and I thought you might want to see him."

Rook nodded, "Yeah, I'll go see him."

When she came into the clinic, she was surprised to find Marshal Burke playing cards with Virgil Minkler. She found Hudson just a few steps away, keeping a watchful eye over things and Rook felt herself relax at that. 

Virgil looked up and smiled, "Deputy Rook! Haven't seen much of you since your own stay down here."

Burke looked up at Rook, a sadness behind his eyes that wasn't there the night he stormed into Joseph's compound to serve his arrest warrant. Rook remembered how unabashedly happy he was in the bliss and the leap from the statue flashed from her memory. 

"Hey, Rookie." Whatever emotion Rook had seen before was hidden again as he stood up, "Did you feel like a semi-truck ran you over coming out of this stuff?" 

"It felt like a hangover that just wouldn't end," Rook replied with a laugh. "I'm glad you are doing better. We weren't sure if you were going to make it."

Burke rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting, "Yeah... hell, I thought we were both dead after getting chased off that bridge. Imagine my surprise when the next time I see you it's when, well, this bliss stuff... I'm still trying to wrap my head around what the fuck happened to me."

"I know, it shook me up pretty good too. Do you still... feel her?" 

Rook didn't miss how Burke's eyes went wide for a second before he turned around and went back to his bed. Hudson came over to Rook, "He seems to be fairing well since Virgil has been letting him get some movement out of his bed." 

Burke lied down, "Strap me down, please." 

Rook immediately came over and started strapping the Marshal down, "I know how it feels and I promise you, it will get better. You just got to not be exposed to bliss again."

"You sound so sure..." 

"Well, I'm going off of first-hand experience." 

Burke grabbed Rook's shirt and pulled her close, "I should have never tried to arrest the Father." His eyes rolled back and his body started convulsing. 

"Virgil! He's having a seizure!" 

Virgil quickly came over to administer some medication and reinsert an IV. After a moment, Burke stopped moving and his breathing returned to normal, but Rook felt like the walls were closing in on her, "I need some air." 

"I'll come with you." Hudson left with Rook and they headed out of the jail, up to the front gate. 

Rook was pacing, "Did you hear him address Joseph as The Father?"

"It was strange for sure..." Hudson had concern written all over her face, "Do you still feel Faith? Is that why you asked him?" 

Rook stopped and looked at her friend, "Thankfully, no. But I wasn't in as long as him..." 

Hudson nodded, "Well, I think we both need a break from this place. Whitehorse got some intel about bliss production happening at Nolan's Fly Shop and it's pretty close to here. If we can drive the peggies out from it, we could use it as a vantage point to fortify this spot." 

Rook was thankful for the opportunity to venture beyond the gates of Hope County Jail again and this time she wouldn't be alone, "I'll grab my gear then." 

* * *

 

Nolan's Fly Shop was a quick drive from the jail and Rook recruited Sharky and Hurk to burn any bliss production they came across. Rook was not going to risk running through a field of bliss flowers again like last time. Any bliss production they could take away from Faith was going to be a victory for them. Hudson was planning on a more silent approach to this mission, but that was dashed as soon as Sharky's vehicle zoomed past there's and Hurk's RPG made a direct hit on the peggies standing out front. 

"Here we go!" Rook grabbed her gun and Hudson quickly parked their car, the two of them taking out two peggies trying to get the jump on Sharky. 

Sharky quickly made his way behind the store, locating the bliss flowers and getting to work incinerating them, "Burn, baby, burn!" 

The familiar smell of burning bliss made Rook's nose scrunch, but it made her happy that they were getting rid of it. "Watch out deps!" Hurk yelled as a few more peggies rolled up in a truck and a quad. Rook turned but saw Hudson get grabbed from behind, "Let her go!" She took out the Peggie on the quad before aiming her gun at the one holding a knife at Hudson's throat. 

"I'll kill her sinner!" 

Rook was going over whether or not to shoot the cultist when Hudson pulled a hidden blade out of her sling and jammed it in her captor's throat. Dark crimson dribbled out of his mouth as his torn throat choked against the blade. There was a cry of fear that came from Rook's left and she turned rapidly to see another cult member take off running away from them. Rook was going to just let them run, but the familiar sound of Hurk's gun fired behind her and a spray of red exploded from the back of the retreating Peggie. She suddenly felt guilty that they had killed someone who had not actively engaged them and was trying to run away from the danger. 

"You okay, rookie?" Hudson was cleaning her blade off, surveying the carnage around them. 

Rook just came over and looked Hudson over, "I could ask the same of you, Joey." 

Hudson smirked, "You must be really concerned to use my first name." 

"I'm going to check the bodies for anything useful while you check back in with Whitehorse." 

Rook wasn't finding anything useful outside of the weapons, but she found herself walking towards the one dead Peggie drumming up the most guilt inside of her. It felt like she was being led to judgment and the eyes of The Project and The Resistance was upon her. Or maybe she had been reading Joseph's book too much. One thing that was certain was that she did not want to be on the receiving end of Hurk's aim because he was one hell of a shot. There was a gaping hole in the back of the head, so Rook knew this person died before they even hit the ground. With a sigh, Rook rolled them over on their back and could see this person was very young, maybe 16? She felt overwhelmed by sadness and a horrified groan came from deep within wishing she could have stopped Hurk, at least for this one. 

Sharky and Hurk were up to their usual ramblings nearby, "Hey I know this place, I used to steal porn mags and smokes from here." It brought Rook from her own thoughts and she quickly dried her tears. She decided she needed to get back to the jail. 

Cougar Resistance members showed up quickly to reinforce their new outpost and Rook quickly grabbed a truck. "Hudson, I'm heading back. Do you need a ride?" 

"No, I'll stay here a bit longer to make sure we get operating quickly. I'll be back though." 

Rook nodded, thankful that Hudson would not be in the way because she needed a distraction from everything.

* * *

 

Rook barely registered the pats on her back as news traveled fast that they recovered the fly shop from the cult. She was weaving through throngs of smiles and cheers wearing the mask of being fine that she was all too familiar with. A slight nod here and a small smile there before she finally cleared the resistance members hovering around her. If only they knew how close to the edge she felt. She knew these same people smiling at her would flip on a dime if they knew how guilty she felt for killing someone they viewed as the enemy. Mob mentality was a dangerous thing. Rook checked on Virgil and Burke, updating Virgil on what happened as they looked on Burke's sleeping form. Feeling satisfied all was well in the clinic, Rook made some more rounds before chatting with Whitehorse last. 

He seemed to know something was bothering her, "How you holdin' up?" 

"I just need to rest a bit and I'll be fine." Rook didn't need Whitehorse to be hovering around her right now and her words seemed to satisfy the Sherriff for now. 

Everyone was celebrating and too busy having a good time to notice Rook slip through the heavy doors that led to John Seed. She wasn't sure who was watching him, but she knew it would be too easy to get him to go away. John seemed surprised but happy to see Rook, "It's been a couple of days. Missed me?" 

Rook pretended not to hear him, "Open his cell. Whitehorse wants to speak with him." 

"Really? Was he trying to radio me?"

"Not sure, he just told me to come grab him. Oh, and you need to be on guard duty up on the wall now." 

The guy seemed confused, so Rook feigned irritation and used her authoritative voice, "Do I need to radio Whitehorse to tell him we have a problem here?"

"No! No problem here." 

Rook turned to John, "Turn around and place your hands on the back wall." 

John smirked, "I like seeing this side of you, Deputy." 

She felt her cheeks color slightly, but she couldn't give anything away, trying to not look desperate as the cell door slid open and she stepped through to get her hands on John. Rook decided she needed to pat him down to make this all look official before she cuffed his hands behind him. Gently grabbing his arm, Rook looked at John's guard, "We're good here. You can head up now." 

With a nod, he left the two of them and Rook started counting down from ten under her breath. She could feel John's eyes on her, but she couldn't look at him yet. It didn't stop him from leaning in, his lips brushing her ear, "What are you up to?"

Rook arched her eyebrow, "Just don't give me any issues and keep quiet." 

Satisfied that they were alone, Rook led John down the opposite direction from the main corridor and into a different cell block. John was curious where she was taking him as it was obvious to him that Rook had no intention of taking him to Whitehorse. They came to another door and Rook pushed him inside of the small storage room before locking the door behind them. Rook leaned back against the door, closing her eyes, "What am I doing?" 

John chuckled, "Yes, what are you doing?" 

Rook finally opened her eyes and look into John's piercing blue orbs, igniting a hunger within her trying to claw its way out. Silencing the logical side of her, Rook took the plunge and walked over to him. She placed her hand over his sloth tattoo, feeling his heart beating as he watched her every move. "Let me out of these cuffs," he said with a growl. 

Rook looked back into his eyes trying to detect anything that would deter her from releasing John from his restraints, but she could see the same hunger within his own eyes. She made quick work of the handcuffs, letting them just fall to the ground and felt his hands snake around her waist and back. There would be no going back to how things were after this. 

"I need to escape... I need you..." Rooked breathed. John's lips came crashing onto hers, eliciting moans from both of them as they explored each other's mouths. Rook opened her mouth so John could explore her with his tongue more thoroughly. He grabbed her long braided hair and yanked her head back, using his mouth to nip, suck, and kiss down her jaw and neck. "Oh, John..." 

John hummed at hearing his name come from her lips, "My sweet Lizzie." 

Rook moaned as he latched on to a specific spot along her neck knowing her neck would be a purple and yellow mess by the time he was through with her. John pushed her up against a wall as he started to pull her shirt off, "You wish to give into your sin of lust?" 

"Yes, John." 

John forced Rook to look at him, "You understand we will have to atone for this?" 

Rook grabbed John's hand, bringing it up to her mouth, "I will atone... but for now, I don't want to have to think about anything except for what you are doing to my body." She took his index finger and started sucking on it, looking at him with her green eyes. John hissed, closing his eyes, "You will be my undoing." 

He pulled his finger out of her mouth so he could unbutton her pants and pull them down. Rook made quick work of John's waistcoat and unbuttoning his shirt, admiring his various tattoos and scars. "You're so handsome." 

John smiled as he placed his hand gently around her throat, using his body to keep her pinned against the wall, "You're the picture of perfection, Lizzie." He squeezed her throat gently, putting two of his fingers in her mouth briefly, "I'm going to lube you up with your own saliva." 

Rook let a small moan out as he took his fingers back and pushed her panty aside to start rubbing her folds with his wet fingers. Her hips tried to buck towards him, but he had total control of her. Sensing her eagerness, John pushed his fingers inside of her and swallowed her moan with his mouth, pumping her with his hand. He could feel her arousal building and his own self-control was melting away. "Oh fuck... John..." 

"Confess your sin to me." John was breathing heavy keeping his fingers hooked inside of her. 

Rook was gripping his shoulders tightly, her head thrown back, "I lust after you... I touch myself to you... I, agh... I want all of you..." 

John pulled his fingers out and pulled her panties down. Rook whined at the lack of his fingers, but found herself being turned around, "Hands against the wall." 

Rook chuckled but obeyed as John gripped her hips, pulling her backside towards him and spreading her legs more. She heard him undo his buckle and zipper to his pants and the anticipation made her core feel like it was on fire. It had been so long since she had been with a man, but she needed to feel pleasure for once. She looked back at him as she felt the tip of his cock rub at her entrance, "Take me, John."

John pushed in, her tight walls resisting his intrusion at first, but the sounds coming out of Rook's mouth spurred him on. He thrust a couple more times before he was able to bury his full length inside of her, moaning at the sensation of her pulsing around him. The sounds of their sex echoed in the room as John continued to pound himself into Rook. She felt like her arms were going to give out from keeping herself standing, but John grabbed her braided hair again, making her back arch into him and suddenly she was feeling him hit a place so deep within that she was seeing stars. Her orgasm was overwhelming and John continued to ride her through the waves of it as he chased his own. With a loud moan, John pulled out and Rook felt his hot seed on her backside, the two of them breathing heavy from exhaustion. 

Rook sank to her knees, resting her head on the cold concrete wall trying to catch her breath. "That was... incredible..." 

She felt John wiping the evidence of their coupling off of her with some paper towels before he started peppering her back and shoulders with kisses, "Couldn't have said it better." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Rook buried her face into his neck just enjoying the moment, forgetting everything happening around them for once. It was what she wanted after all and John gave it to her: an escape, even if it was only temporary. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to put this chapter up! There was some needed John x Rook smut to dignify the rating and tags haha 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkphoenix-24


	13. Chapter 13

There was a loud ring of the timer as Rook waited for the water to finish boiling. She had her cup and its instant coffee contents ready to go as she poured the steamy water into it. Swirling the dark powdery mixture with a spoon, she sighed, reminiscing about yesterday’s events.

“You seem happier than usual.” Hudson came over to get her fill of coffee. “You’re practically glowing.”

Rook couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips, “I needed a… distraction.”

Deputy Hudson gently elbowed her friend, “Lucky.”

The two women giggled as they made their way into the control center. Whitehorse glanced up from the map he had been pouring over and was surprised to see his deputies happy, but it made him feel good to see morale on the up, “Elizabeth, Joey, good to see you two in good spirits.”

“Oh, Rook is in _very good spirits_.” Hudson gave a playful glance at Rook, laughing at how her cheeks began to color a light pink. Rook tried to give her a death glare but was interrupted by the very person she didn’t need to be in the room at that moment.

“Pray tell how you find enjoyment in this drab of a place.” John was leaning against one of the consoles, hands handcuffed in front of him, but the sarcasm was just oozing off of him and Rook suddenly felt so exposed as if her sin of _LUST_ was already carved onto her for everyone in the room to see.

However, Deputy Hudson didn’t seem to notice the distress Rook was going through and turned her attention to the Baptist, “You should have never crawled out of your ranch if you were concerned about comfort and entertainment.”

“Nice to see you again, Hudson.” John was always good at keeping a collected demeanor and it always aggravated Hudson. Every call she had to investigate that had to do with the Baptist always ended with her wanting to punch everything in sight and today was going to be no different.

“Well, it’s definitely not nice seeing you still breathing, John.”

John stood up from the console, stalking over to the deputies, “ _Tsk. Tsk_. I thought we were getting to know each other quite well before your friends here interrupted.”

“Go fuck yourself!” Hudson snarled.

“That’s enough.” Whitehorse decided this bickering was over, “John, leave my people be. Everyone have a seat.”

Rook quickly grabbed a chair and kept her focus on the map in front of her and her coffee, but noticed how John purposefully angled his chair towards her as he sat down. Hudson sat down on the other side, glaring daggers at John, not looking up when Burke finally entered the room.

Burke froze when he noticed John, “Why the hell is he here?”

Whitehorse pinched the bridge of his nose, “I figured we would give him another shot to help us out. Staying cooped up in a cell doesn’t bode well for anyone’s mental health.”

Burke scoffed, “He’s already a damn psychopath. How much more fucked up can he get?”

John remained silent as he studied Rook. He could tell she was purposefully ignoring him, fidgeting with her coffee and glancing at the map of the Henbane. He couldn’t help the smirk he wore after seeing how giddy she was earlier and he hoped he was the reason for that. The purple spot he left on her neck was barely peaking through her thick hair she wore down today and he hummed in satisfaction.

“Alright, Burke and Hudson, outside. We need to have a word.” Whitehorse forced them out, turning back towards Rook, “Keep an eye on John, rookie.”

“But…” Rook stammered, but she was left alone and dropped back against her chair in defeat.

John leaned forward, the metal from his cuffs dragging along the metal table, “I’ve never seen you squirm so much…”

“What happened last night can never happen again.” Rook stated.

John smirked, “Are you ashamed, my dear?”

Rook finally gave a sideways look taking in the smugness of his posture, “No, but I don’t need the whole jail knowing my business.”

John leaned back in his chair when Whitehorse, Burke, and Hudson made their way back inside the room. Rook finished off her coffee as Whitehorse looked around the room, “Back to business then. Virgil has made us aware that bliss is being pumped into the drinking water system at the water treatment plant.” He placed a glass of water on the table and Rook immediately winced at the sweet smell. “Virgil was able to catch it after we had a couple of our people get sick drinking the water from the fountains here.”

John frowned at this bit of news. Faith was out of control and he was sure Joseph didn’t approve of contaminating Hope Counties water supply. The bliss could make its way into all three of their bunkers before they had time to switch to the emergency water tanks they built underground. That would not go over well having to explain why they needed to pump out the water and start over again.

Deputy Hudson looked at John, “Was this part of the reaping?”

“No. We need water just as much as you do.”

Whitehorse nodded, “I know it’s a big ask Rook, but we need you to get in there and destroy the pumps to stop the bliss contamination.”

Rook wanted to inwardly groan as she had successfully avoided being blissed, but they needed water and a blissed-out Hope County would not bode well for them, “I’ll get it done.”

“I’m coming with you.” Burke had a steely determination that would not be deterred from this. Rook was concerned bringing him along, but Whitehorse just grabbed a couple of respirator masks, handing them to Burke and Rook, “I don’t know how much these will help, but it’s better than nothing.”

Rook held the mask, looking at John but his face gave nothing away, “Any tips before I go?”

John gave a knowing smile, acknowledging her fear, but doing nothing to placate it, “Well, let’s just say that too much bliss can go to one's head. Faith is becoming irrational the more you keep poking her. But don’t let the sweet, innocent façade fool you. She created her angels but she never did treat them all that well… So watch your back, deputy.”

Burke stepped between Rook and John, leaning down into the Baptists face, “I’ve got her six covered but does dear ole Joseph have yours? We haven’t heard a peep from him since you’ve been here.”

“Joseph never really relied on John. But he treats Faith like a princess and offers her everything her evil heart desires.” Hudson snarled.

John bristled at being taunted like this so openly in front of Rook, but he kept his usual defenses up. He wouldn’t give these people the satisfaction of getting to him and he found it ironic that the Marshal was feeling particularly confident after his recent bliss trip. John was satisfied with the knowledge that the Marshal was completely ignorant of his own hubris. Feeling bold, John sat up straighter making Burke back up, “I assure you that everything the resistance is doing is for nothing. You believe you’re on the righteous path, you believe you’re a force for good. But you are not.”

Burke scoffed, “Come on Rook. Let’s get this over with.”

Rook couldn’t help the chill running down her spine when John started whistling _Only You_ as she walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

The radio was the only thing filling the void of silence between Deputy Rook and Marshal Burke as they made their way to the water treatment plant. It was odd not having this feeling of being rushed to get somewhere for once. It reminded Rook of the night they were in the helicopter together. They were all not in a hurry to get to Joseph’s compound but the second they touched down; everyone’s nerves were on high alert. Now they were slowly making their way through the Henbane getting deeper and deeper into Faith’s territory, those same nerves wiggling their way from their fingertips to their toes.

Eventually, the Marshal broke the ice, “How was it for you?” Rook wasn’t sure what he was asking, so she just raised an eyebrow. Burke clarified, “When you were in the bliss. How was it?”

Rook remembered her Bliss fueled hallucinations all too well, “Where to even begin answering that…”

They both let out a knowing chuckle.

Rook continued, “I was aware that I was hallucinating, but my body would respond to anything she wanted me to do. It was as if my soul was trying to regain control, but Faith had locked me out from myself. I kept mentally fighting it and it was so exhausting, but then I saw Joseph…”

Burke relaxed more, “I saw Joseph in the bliss too. You would think my first instinct would have been to beat that smug smile off his face, but I was absolutely entranced. He was always preaching under this tree and there were others, but I couldn’t be sure if they were real or not.”

Rook observed the change in Burke’s posture, realizing that he was just as conflicted as she was after being in the bliss, “I wasn’t sure if I was actually seeing you or not at the top of Joseph’s statue.”

“Faith made me walk the path and the sense of relief I felt when I saw you was overwhelming. That was when I decided to stop fighting and just give in to their promises… the chance to become something I thought could never happen for me: Happy.”

Rook felt the air leave her body at that declaration. Burke completely gave in to the bliss and was actually missing it, “Burke… you can’t trust the bliss. You can’t trust Faith. Those feelings the bliss conjures up are artificial.”

Burke was quiet for a moment, lamenting over how lost he felt inside, “Isn’t that the only thing that really matters? Our own happiness?”

“I understand wanting that feeling,” she placed her hand on his shoulder to try to acknowledge his internal pain, “But where my experience differs, I was absolutely filled with fear. Joseph showed me the end of the world, or what he calls the collapse. But that could have been Faith planting those images to try to scare me from getting you back. But, like you, I did have a moment where I gave in because all hope seemed lost and Joseph put a promise of safety in front of me that I was so eager to grab for.”

Rook could see it on Burke’s face he was questioning, and she pushed in more, insistent on getting her point across, “I think Faith uses the Bliss to find our biggest fear and then offers an artificial solution. She weaponizes our own fears against us and the longer she has control, the more powerless we are until we become one of her devout Angels.”

The water treatment facility was now within eyesight and Marshal Burke pulled their vehicle into the dense bushes. Rook was grabbing her gear, figuring the conversation was over, but Burke gently grabbed her wrist to get her attention, “I know you were there to try to bring me back. It’s okay and you were doing the right thing. But I need you to understand something before we leave this car. Whatever happens in there, if I get pulled into the Bliss again, don’t come back for me. Understand?”

Rook cursed under her breath, “How could you ask something of me like that?”

“I don’t want you or anybody else risking their life for me unnecessarily.”

She wanted to challenge him, tell him no and drag him back to the jail to get looked at, but he was resolute in his request and something told her that Burke would be gone no matter what they did. With a sigh, Rook nodded her head, “Fine, but you are wearing the respirator while we are here.”

The two of them stayed low as they approached the facility, the unmistakable sounds of music from The Project permeated the air along with the bliss. Rook was thankful for Earl’s help in supplying them with these respirators. Rook handed the Marshal a suppressor for his pistol while attaching her own. They needed to use stealth in order to keep the lookouts from raising the alarm; bonus points if they didn’t have to actually kill anybody. Rook and Burke gave each other a nod, signaling they were ready.

_Help Me Faith_

_Help Me Faith, shield me from sorrow_

_From fear of tomorrow_

One foot in front of the other, they rolled their feet along the ground, crouching low and using bliss boxes to shield their movements.

_Help Me Faith_

_Help Me Faith, shield me from sadness_

_From worry and madness_

_Lead me to the place_

Rook held her left fist up stopping their movements as a guard passed in front of them to relieve himself on the fence. Her heartbeat was racing, hoping she wouldn’t have to choke him out when he turned around, but Burke was already pushing them towards another set of boxes. Finally, one of the buildings housing some of the water pumps was close and Rook could see they needed a key card to get access.

_My heart never loved_

_And my soul couldn’t laugh_

_So much hate in my life_

_Couldn’t make out the path_

Burke grabbed the guard from behind, choking him out. Rook took the key card and opened the door, Burke dragging the unconscious Peggy in with them.

Rook saw the opened grate and empty bliss barrels along the floor next to the pumps, “This is it.” She grabbed her bag handing explosive charges to Burke to place on each of the pumps. There was some wiring that Rook used to connect each of the charges together and Burke set up the timer.

_I crawled towards the gate_

_With little time left_

_I cried what have I done?_

_As I took my last breath_

They quickly made their way out, putting a bullet in a couple of peggies who happened to spot them. Luckily they got to the second building before the others noticed the odd noise. The same routine as last time, place the charges, connect them, and set the timer. It was time to get the heck out of there.

_Help me Faith_

_Help me Faith_

“HANDS UP!” Rook and Burke stopped immediately as they were surrounded by peggies. Before anything else could happen, the first set of charges exploded knocking everyone to the ground. Rook quickly scrambled to her feet to move before the second building blew, grabbing Burke to come with her.

Stealth didn’t matter anymore as they moved hastily towards their escape route putting down anyone in their path. The second explosion happened, raining debris around them, and Rook realized that the Marshall had stopped running next to her. They were just past the perimeter with their getaway car a few yards away.

She caught him staring back at something, “Burke, we gotta go!”

“Don’t you understand what we are trying to build? Or do you just not care?” Faith’s voice rippled in the air around her and Rook checked her respirator to make sure it was still on. Looking up, Rook paled when she saw Faith holding Burke’s hand and leading them towards Rook.

“You’re not real…” Rook breathed.

Faith’s eyes gave away how angry she was, “I watched you run this way and that, inflicting violence on those who wish no harm upon you. They are at peace here. They want to be here.”

She reached up and pulled the respirator off of Burkes' face and Rook watched as he closed his eyes, breathing in the bliss filled air. “But this is the only way the story ends. Nothing you can do can change that.”

Rook turned around and started running to the car. Faith’s voice carried over to her, “You friends on the outside, they’re controlled by fear. They don’t understand. But he does. He’ll show you.”

The sound of someone running behind her to catch up spiked her adrenaline as she turned her head to see Marshal Burke charging after her. Realizing he could easily outpace her, Rook made the decision to turn and point her gun at him, but he was already on top of her ripping her weapon from her hand. They fought with each other, but his bulletproof vest was absorbing her punches and bruising her knuckles. Rook kept grabbing at Burke’s wrists to keep him from going to her mask, but eventually, he overpowered her, ripping it from her.

“I didn’t want to do this, Rook.” Burke was being apologetic while holding her down.

Rook’s eyes watered as she continued to hold her breath and squirm under him.

“It will be better this way. You’ll see.”

The burning sensation Rook was feeling became overwhelming and her body relented, making her gasp for air. She knew it was over the second her vision started to blur and swim with a heavy fogginess. Rook just hoped she could survive this with her sanity intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of the music in FC5! Sorry, this update is later than usual. I went through a few edits with it and finally decided I just needed to get it on here for all of you already. Next chapter will be up soon and I just want to thank everyone who has left me kudos, comments, and encouragement through Tumblr! I love this community! :D 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://darkphoenix-24.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a heads up that there is a lot of violent imagery and death in this chapter. I know I have the explicit rating on here already, but I still wanted to put the warning out there in case you just want to skip it altogether. If you do decide to skip it, I would at least read the last paragraph/section for something important. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and the wonderful messages I have received!   
> If you're on Tumblr, come follow me at https://darkphoenix-24.tumblr.com/

John Seed was filled with anticipation as he paced around his cell. Once Rook and Burke left, he knew it was time to get back to Holland Valley and set his plan in motion. It wouldn’t be long before Faith would be here to start off a two-front war with the resistance and John was going to enjoy how ill-prepared and confused everyone would be. John was very observant during his time here and the sin of sloth permeated all of their operations. They had become greedy of Deputy Rooks help and continued to take from her bit by bit, all the while pushing her to him in her moment of desperation.

John stilled his pacing, breathing in slowly as the memory of what they did together washed over him. Oh yes… she sought refuge with him, and he gave it to her so willingly. He hoped that she was given a taste of what was to come if she would just turn her back on these sinners and seek atonement within the Project. John would bring her to the gates of Eden for this was the will of the Father.

There was the usual sound of the large doors opening down the hallway, but John knew something was different and he turned around to see Marshal Burke himself marching to his cell. His usual guard stood up looking confused, “What are you doing here, Marshal?”

Burke used his right hand to do a hard chop against the guard's neck, crushing his windpipe, before rifling through his pockets to get the key to John’s cell.

John could tell Burke was under the effects of the bliss, “Where’s Rook?”

“Faith will make her walk the path.” Burke’s monotoned pitch let John know he would not get any more information than that.

He took John’s cuffs off and handed him a radio, gun, and instructions on where to exit the jail to get to his vehicle. John knew he only had minutes before Faith’s angels would be here and he didn’t waste time knowing his people were waiting for his signal in Holland Valley.

 

* * *

 

Rook wasn’t sure how long she had been stumbling around in her bliss fueled haze. She followed along a river, tripping over rocks, but never feeling the pain from the slight falls. A white fog danced around her vision along with blue butterflies, but Rook felt the need to get out of this. The fight within her was burning hot like an ember, so she kept moving. Maybe she could find her way out of this on her own.

“I don’t understand…” Faith’s voice was ice cold, shifting Rook’s focus to the siren’s form as she suddenly appeared from the white fog. “Did you think you could just continue to do what you wanted without consequences?”

Faith slapped Rook hard across the face making Rook stumble backward a couple of steps before Faith was on top of her again, shoving her into the river, “I’ve been reasonable, I’ve been fair, but you are just so selfish!”

Rook was breathing hard as she crawled out of the water and tried to stand without swaying. Faith grabbed her face in a vice-like grip, getting eye level with the deputy, “Who do you think you are? A hero?”

Suddenly, the scenery changed around them and Rook realized they are inside the jail. The fight came back as she tried to get someone’s attention, but Faith’s mocking laughter cut her to the bone, “They can’t see you, but their eyes will be opened soon, just like yours.”

“What the fuck do you want?!” Rook spat. 

Faith is touching Marshal Burke, slowly guiding him towards the control room, “Do you know what hubris is? Arrogance before the Gods. The Greeks saw it as a dangerous form of pride that invoked the goddess Nemesis, who would seek retribution.”

“Do you think of yourself a God?” Rook snarled.

Faith had a wicked look in her eyes as she guided Burke’s hand to his service pistol, “If violence is the only language you speak, then I will speak your language.”

Burke pulled his pistol out and entered the control room where Virgil Minkler was on duty to watch the monitors.

Faith and Burke spoke together, “…and when their blood is on your hands, we’ll see how heroic you feel.”

Virgil panicked as he put his hand up in front of him, “What the hell is going on?”

Rook tried to run forward to stop what was going to happen, but Burke pulled the trigger and blood from Virgil sprayed all over the control panels behind him as his body crumpled to the floor.

“Stop listening to her, Burke! Please!” Rook was trying to get the Marshal to hear her, but he continued on, opening all the doors to the jail before destroying the control panels.

Burke turned towards Rook as chaos erupted all around the jail, “I’m sorry I had to do this. I wanted there to be another way.” He placed his gun against his head, “I told you, I’m staying in the bliss this time.” BAM!

Rook screamed as the Marshal’s body violently hit the floor. She began to panic knowing how Hudson and Whitehorse were in serious trouble. Faith gripped Rook’s forearm forcing the deputy to look at her, “This is all your fault.”

Something snapped inside and Rook grabbed Faith’s wrist and the front of her dress, pulling the Herald against her, “You think the bliss or Joseph will save you from me?”

Surprise flitted across Faith’s features, but she composed herself quickly, “You must be so lost with all the different paths set before you. It’s too late for your friends, but it’s not too late for you.”

“If you touch one hair on Hudson or Whitehorse…” but Rook was cut off as Faith blew more bliss on her face.

 

* * *

 

“Hey kid, you there? Answer the damn radio!” Dutch’s voice cut through the night air as Rook sat up with a grunt. 

She looked around and realized she was near the jail again, this time not under the control of the bliss. Her radio crackled again, “Ah shit, don’t tell me they got you too…” The concern in Dutch’s voice was a nice touch as Rook put the radio to her lips.

“Dutch! It’s Rook! Faith had me in the bliss again and I don’t know what has happened since. I’m headed to the jail now.”

“It’s gone, Rook. The jail was taken out by Faith and now John has complete control of the valley again.”

That didn’t take long for John to regain control she thought. Rook was walking fast towards the jail anyway, “Do you know if there were any survivors from the jail?”

“Faith has Whitehorse and Hudson.”

Rook had her radio in a death grip as she thought of what she needed to do to get them back, “Where?”

“Not sure. My guess is her bunker on the very east side of the Henbane.”

“Then that’s where I’ll go next after I check out the jail.”

Dutch continued, “Mary May radioed me after John took Fall’s End back. Apparently, the cult swept through the valley after John’s return and made quick work of squashing the resistance there. They destroyed any livestock and farms that were helping the resistance out. I knew John was crazy, but he’s smarter than he lets on.”

Rook sighed, “I could have told you that in the short time I’ve known him.”

The warzone Rook came upon as she neared the jail made her blood boil, “Dutch, if you can help Mary and the others at all, it would be appreciated.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Dutch out.”

The channel switched off and Rook quickly made her way inside. There were so many dead Peggies and angels, but several dead resistance members greeted her as well. She started to check each area, making sure the threat was over as she made her way to the control room. There was crying on the other side of the door and as Rook stepped inside, she saw Tracey holding Virgil’s dead body in her arms. Tracey was covered in bruises and cuts, but she was still holding her hand against Virgil’s wound trying to keep his oozing blood in.

Rook stooped down and gently touched Tracey’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop it.”

Tracey looked up, face wet with tears, “It’s Joseph’s fault… all of this… I’m going to kill Rachel for what she has done…”

“I could use your help going after her.”

Tracey looked at Virgil again before removing her hand from his chest, “There’s a helicopter the Peggie's didn’t touch on the northeast side of the jail.”

Rook helped Tracey stand up and they took inventory of their weapons before getting to the helicopter. Rook was rusty with her piloting skills, but they were airborne pretty quick and started making their way through the air away from the jail.

Joseph’s statue stood out along the horizon and Rook could see the rage pulsing through Tracey as she stared at it. She gave Rook a sideways look, “I’m thinking we need to make a quick pitstop.”

Rook tugged on the joystick, the helicopter making a hard left towards their new target. She looked over the controls as they made their way to the white statue of Joseph Seed. Flashes of her time in the bliss came back to her as she remembered Burke taking the leap for Faith.

**_“…he treats Faith like a princess and offers her everything her evil heart desires…”_ **

The anger that was burning within her core was now engulfing all of her and logically she knew this was dangerous, but emotionally Rook just didn’t want to care. Faith was toying with her and hurting the very people Rook considers family. Rook would sacrifice everything if it meant keeping them safe. She didn’t care about the fight going on throughout the county right now; she just needed to save Hudson and Whitehorse.

“There’s that ugly fucking mug of his.” Tracey hissed.

Rook circled around to see the best plan of action. There were definitely people on the ground, but she couldn’t tell who was who and she didn’t care at the moment.

“Now or never.” Rook stated as she angled the rockets towards the base of the statue.

The bright light from the explosions and the sound that erupted from the crumbling statue could be seen all over the county. Rook wanted the Project to know she was pissed, and it felt satisfying to hear Faith’s voice come over the radio immediately.

“What have you done?!”

Tracey was the one to answer, “You brought this on yourself, Rachel. Time to reap what you sowed bitch.”

Rook circled around again seeing only mangled metal from the structural support standing and they left their destruction behind to head towards Faith’s bunker. However, they were not expecting the Father himself to come through the radio. 

“I’m not angry… just disappointed…”

Rook and Tracey looked at each other in shock, unsure of what to say. 

Joseph continued, “I fear you will be lost to us forever if you stay on this path. You must turn away from your wrath. I will deal with Faith personally.”

Rook pulled the radio from Tracey, “No can do, Daddy Seed.” She turned off the radio and handed it back to Tracey, “That’s enough distractions from him, don’t ya think?”

They knew the front entrance to the bunker would be heavily guarded, so they landed the helicopter on top of the mountain and quickly made their way to the top of the bunker. Tracey quickly realized what the bunker was built from, “This is an old missile silo… I heard rumors that Hope County had some, but I thought it was a myth.”

Rook nodded, “Makes sense that they would repurpose an infrastructure already built underground for the collapse Joseph keeps promising.”

A guard on his smoke break caught their attention and they slowly snuck up behind him, Rook grabbing him from behind and Tracey holding a knife against his neck, “Make one sound and you die.”

The man nodded as Tracey found a key around his neck, “Is there a side entrance you came from? Just point to where it is.”

He pointed towards some stairs and Tracey thanked him before running the knife across his throat. Rook dropped his body and had her gun out as they keyed their way into the bunker. As soon as they were in, bliss enveloped them and they realized too late the bunker was pumped full of it.

Rook was seeing the sparkles in her vision as she turned towards Tracey, “When we get Hudson and Whitehorse, I want you to get them out of here. Don’t worry about me.”

As they made their way through, Rook realized that Faith had the bunker fertilized to keep growing bliss crops. With each step, that meant a longer exposure to the bliss and Rook was getting worried for her comrades.

“Rook… is that you?”

Rook whipped around at seeing Whitehorse behind a locked door. His eyes were bright green and his features had all the signs of overexposure to the bliss. Rook tried to find a way to open the door, “I’m getting you outta here, Earl.”

“Rook… it’s too late for me… go get Hudson.”

Rook looked at him like he was crazy, “I’m not leaving you behind.”

Whitehorse gently placed his hand over hers, “I made a lot of mistakes… I see my part in all of this… But I’ll be damned if I can’t save Hudson from this place. You both know what the bliss does to people and I’m on the brink. I won’t let it control me…” Whitehorse looked back and Rook panicked when she realized he had set up a noose in his cell.

“No… no, no, no…” Rook was pleading, but Tracey knew they were on borrowed time and grabbed Rooks arm, “Where’s Hudson?”

Whitehorse walked to the chair he had set up, “One more floor below… where the chapel is… amazing grace… how sweet the sound…”

“I’m coming back for you!” Rook shouted as Tracey pulled her away.

They kept checking each of the cells as they made their way down a flight of stairs, but they were all empty. Rook could feel the bliss exposure was messing with her as she looked into a cell and thought she saw Dutch in there with a look of disappointment. She shook her head and looked again to see nothing where he once stood. “We have to hurry.”

Tracey froze when Faith’s singing echoed towards them, “Do you hear that?” 

“Yeah, might be coming from the chapel…”

They followed her voice until they came to a makeshift chapel. Rook would consider it beautiful if it wasn’t for the bliss. Faith was twirling around Deputy Hudson who was on her knees, her eyes green and glassy from whatever hallucinations she was experiencing for herself.

“Joey…”

Faith instantly appeared before Rook shouting, “Don’t you dare distract her from the path!”

Rook slashed up with her knife, but Faith dissolved into a poof of bliss before reappearing behind Tracey, “You were always so eager to pull me from the Father.”

“He’s crazy and you were my friend!” Tracey had her gun out, eyes darting around.

Rook walked towards Hudson, but a few angels came running towards them, “Look out, Tracey!”

They put up a fight with the angels, taking a few blows, one by one, before cutting them down and Rook hated how much ammo was needed to keep them down. Tracey was reloading while Rook rushed to Hudson, looking over her, “Joey, it’s me. Can you hear me?” 

“It’s so beautiful…”

Rook slapped Hudson hard, “Don’t trust the bliss!”

Hudson moaned, “Are you actually here, Rook?”

“Yes, I’m getting you out of here.”

With a grunt, Rook pulled Hudson up to her feet and Tracey supported her on the other side. “We will go up and collect Whitehorse on our way out.”

The three of them made their way back up the bunker, Tracey guiding them as Rook kept her head on a swivel looking for any threats that would pop up. But Hudson let out a shriek as they came to the cell they were looking for. Whitehorse was swaying from the noose lifeless. 

Rook couldn’t help the guttural yell that erupted from her as she started kicking at the door trying to get to him.

“Rook, it’s too late for him! We have to get Hudson out of here!” Tracey was pleading as she struggled against the bliss.

Rook’s head was spinning, but she let Tracey’s voice be her anchor as she walked away for now. Hudson was weeping the entire way and they eventually reached the door they had come through, but Rook stood back as Tracey carried Hudson out. Hudson looked back to see that Rook was still inside, “What are you doing?”

“Finishing this,” Rook stated before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Rook returned to Whitehorse’s cell, saying a silent prayer over her fallen mentor and friend before making her way back down to the chapel. Faith was waiting but was not her usual giddy self. She looked panicked and afraid, but not of Rook.

“Do you have any idea what he will do to me now?” Faith trembled as she ran her fingers over a picture of Joseph.

“Not my problem.” Rook spat.

Faith looked at Rook and a knowing smile graced her features, “You still don’t understand. You don’t know what it is you’re doing do you?”

Rook pulled out her pistol and fired a couple of shots into Faith and to her surprise, Faith wasn’t a hallucination this time. Real blood sprayed from her and an actual scream filled the area as Faith fell on her back, crimson spreading amongst the white lace dress. Rook slowly stepped towards her, keeping her pistol aimed as Faith crawled towards the podium.

“Joseph believes he’s our savior… but you’ll be the one who decides what happens…” Faith coughed up blood as she slowly pulled herself up on her feet. She looked towards Rook holding out her hand covered in her own blood, “You were the start… you will be the end… you will walk the path… and then, you will choose.”

Rook watched as Faith collapsed to the ground, the light in her eyes flickering out signaling the end of Rachel Jessop. Rook thought she did the right thing, she thought this would sate her vengeance, but she felt empty; lost. Something wet fell onto her arm and she realized she had tears streaming down her face. She wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do, but she picked a few bliss flowers and made a bouquet placing it onto Faith’s body before making her way out of the bunker.

 

* * *

 

Joseph Seed sat on the floor of his home wiping tears away, “My Faith… my angel.”

He knew the minute she died. He could feel it and was overcome with grief. He felt guilty for not sending help her way when he knew the deputy was tearing through the Henbane to get to his Faith, but it was a test from God and he knew the deputy had failed it.

“I do not understand how I am supposed to guide her. She took our Faith away from us. I should punish her for this!”

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by a vision of a twisted tree with pink petals swaying in the breeze. He wasn’t sure what the voice was trying to tell him, but he felt a hand grab him and he looked to see Rachel smiling at him, pulling him towards the tree in the distance.

“She needs guidance now more than ever. I’ve seen how lost she has become, but she still has a purpose greater than herself.” Faith pointed and Joseph looked to see two children playing under the tree. They looked up and smiled as Elizabeth Rook made her way to them, arms stretched wide to embrace them. 

Joseph was awestruck at seeing Rook like this. One of the children looked behind Rook, “Daddy!” 

Joseph tried to quickly follow the child’s line of sight, but Rachel placed her hand on the side of Joseph’s face, “That is not yours to see. Guide her, but she must choose.”

Joseph woke up with a gasp, sweat clinging to his skin as the sunlight from the morning sky shone on him. His mission was clear again and he immediately got up to start his praying ritual, thanking God for his blessings and wisdom during these trials.


	15. Chapter 15

**_For Those Who Gave Their Lives_ **

Elizabeth Rook and Joey Hudson watched as each name was carved into a thick piece of plywood in front of Hope County Jail. It had been bolted to an old bus used to transport prisoners, but now sat empty, riddled with bullet holes, and the tires were completely flat.

**_Virgil Minkler. Titch Clancy. Anna Marie Massa. Cameron Burke. Anita Perez. Bo Tegan._ **

Joey and Elizabeth wrapped their arms around each other as the next names were added.

**_Earl Whitehorse. Lara Denno. Clara Parks. Omar Zane. Trevor “Bulldog” Carter. Daryl Clancy. Corey Wittle._ **

It was a solemn day. The Resistance had spent their time collecting their dead and burying them in front of the jail. Some had suggested that the jail just be sealed up with the dead inside, but that didn’t sit well with Tracey, Joey, or Elizabeth. On the other side of the Henbane region, the Project was having their own memorial by placing their fallen Herald on a pyre. The funeral was beautiful with all the wildflowers that surrounded the pyre and Faith, yet the only bliss flowers present was a lone bouquet tucked into her hands.

When Joseph sent himself with a convoy of his Chosen to Faith’s Gate, he was surprised to find Faith with a bouquet of bliss flowers laid so carefully on top of her, droplets of blood on the stems and petals, that Joseph surmised came from the deputy. So he made sure that they stayed with his Faith and made sure to have the Sherriff’s body sent back to the Resistance to bolster a fragile ceasefire between the warring groups.

The gesture had been surprising on both sides of the conflict, but Rook was thankful no one would have to go back to that bunker to retrieve Earl’s body. Maybe this was a sign that the fracture in Hope County could heal at some point.

Joseph gave a eulogy to his followers reminding them to never lose faith and stay on the path. Resistance members took turns sharing stories about each person whose name was etched on the memorial. The funeral pyre was lit and a bright flame engulfed Faith/Rachel Jessop. Tracey put a Hope County Cougar button on Virgil’s grave. Joey put Earl’s Sherriff’s hat on his grave, whispering a short prayer. Elizabeth placed her badge on Burke’s grave whispering, “I hope you found your happiness wherever you are.”

* * *

 

It seemed like time moved in fragments. There was no order to it. Just a puzzle with missing pieces that had scattered all around the ground.

Recovering from the overexposure of bliss was hard and, on more than one occasion, Elizabeth Rook felt that maybe becoming one of Faith’s angels was preferable over the hallucinations and nightmares that plagued her in her sleep and even when she was awake. Joey Hudson was going through a rough time as well since being taken to Faith’s Gate was her first exposure into the bliss and it was a lot at one time. During one of Elizabeth’s sleepless nights, she could hear Joey crying out for help. Immediately on high alert, she ran in just her t-shirt and underwear to Joey’s room forcing the locked door open. She gasped seeing Joey running a blade across her skin, not deep enough to do damage, but Joey kept mumbling “wake up” between her cries for help. They slept in the same bed after that.

Adelaide Drubman brought some fresh coffee out to Elizabeth as she sat at the end of the dock staring out at the water. She offered her thanks as Adelaide sat next to her, “Usually I wake up this early to watch Xander do his yoga, but I was worried when you yelled out in your sleep last night. Haven’t been able to get back to my beauty sleep since!”

Elizabeth had been so thankful that Adelaide let the deputies recover at her marina after Hope County Jail was turned into a memorial site. After the Henbane was liberated from Faith, the Resistance needed a new base of operations and Adelaide was more than happy to put her marina and her helicopter to good use against the Project. She also liked to take subtle digs at Hurk Sr to remind everyone of his absence during this conflict so when it came time for midterm elections in a year, the votes would not go in his favor. Elizabeth kept a mental note to not get on Adelaide’s shit list.

“Sorry to have disrupted you…” Elizabeth took a long drink of her coffee, “this is great by the way.” She couldn’t remember the last time she had real coffee versus the instant mix.

Adelaide perked up, “Xander’s specialty! I don’t get wrapped up in all that organic crap, but he insists on it and he’s good with his hands…” She smiled to herself before continuing, “… with making the food and beverages I mean.”

Elizabeth just huffed a laugh as Adelaide stood up and made her back into the marina. She continued drinking her coffee, staring across the water towards the island that was home to Joseph’s compound and wondered what she would do next. She kept telling herself that everything she saw in the bliss was a lie, but now she wasn’t so sure.

_“Joseph believes he’s our savior… but you’ll be the one who decides what happens…”_

Faith’s final words kept coming back in waves as she tried to understand her place in all of this. Maybe Joseph was real in the bliss when he showed her the collapse. John’s voice echoed in her thoughts.

_“Have you ever asked yourself what if Joseph is right?”_

If Joseph’s visions were true and the collapse is coming, then what decision did she have to make? Elizabeth felt a headache coming on but was thankful to be interrupted from her thoughts when Joey joined her.

“Couldn’t sleep again?” Joey already knew the answer to that.

Elizabeth leaned on Joey letting out a long sigh, “I don’t know how to fix this.”

Joey wrapped her arms around them, “This isn’t yours to fix alone.”

“Maybe if we had left well enough alone, a lot of people would still be alive.”

No more words were spoken as they stayed in each other’s embrace contemplating what would be next.

As time continued to pass, word got back to the marina that John Seed had sent his Chosen out into the Henbane to find Deputy Rook and Deputy Hudson. “Look’s like the peggies are done licking their wounds,” Adelaide was cleaning her shotgun as the two deputies were helping pack gear for the Resistance.

Elizabeth spotted a calendar out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to see that they had been here for a whole month, “Have we really been here that long?”

Adelaide stood up, “After your memorial ceremony, the two of you were brought here. I was told you were inconsolable and lashing out anyone who tried to help. Hell, after what you two went through, I would be surprised if it didn’t affect you. I was more than happy to help considering the peggies took the fuck off from my marina after hearing one of their Heralds had been killed.”

Elizabeth internally winced at that. She still was uncomfortable with the praise that would follow anytime a Hope County resident recognized her.

“But you both have your wits about you now and Xander has been sleeping better since we don’t have to hear your pacing on the rooftop when you should have been in bed.”

Joey laughed at that and Elizabeth couldn’t help but smirk, “In my defense, you and Xander could peel paint off a wall with your loud bedroom shenanigans.”

Adelaide leaned to one side all smiles, “I won this marina fair and square from my divorce. So I can show my appreciation to Xander however loud I please.”

Elizabeth held her hands up in defeat, “Fair enough!”

Joey cleared her throat, “Hey Rook, can I talk to you for a minute?”

The two of them started walking along the perimeter of the marina and Elizabeth could see a spark had been lit within Hudson again. Joey held her head up more when she started, “I want you to know that I’m better now and you don’t have keep watch over me anymore.”

Elizabeth looked Joey over again, “I’m glad you feel better. You scared me that night…”

“I think we scared each other for a while.” Joey sighed before continuing, “I am forever grateful for our friendship and as your friend, I’m releasing you from your self-imposed obligations over me.”

“What do you mean?”

Joey grabbed Elizabeth’s hands, “You were willing to sacrifice yourself to John for me. You were even willing to sacrifice yourself to Faith for me and almost did. I don’t know how you handled all that bliss, but you did. I would never be able to live with myself if I felt like I was the reason you lost your mind or… if you died.”

Elizabeth wrapped Joey in a hug, “I know you would have done the same for me and I would do it all again in a heartbeat.”

Joey nodded before pushing herself away, “That’s why I wanted to talk and to ask you to put yourself first for once.”

Elizabeth had a rebuttal, but Joey held up her hand, “No, listen to me. You’re trying to do some soul searching and you won’t get the answers you seek worrying over me. You may not realize you need to hear this, but I’m telling you it’s okay to walk away and take care of yourself. I’ll still be here at the marina running things as much as I can if you need me.”

Elizabeth felt relieved and realized Joey was right that she needed to hear someone tell her it’s okay. They headed back to the marina and Elizabeth gathered weapons and supplies for her journey. Joey leaned against the doorway, “Where do you think you will go first?”

“Dutch’s bunker. Adelaide said he was requesting some supplies and I figured I might as well bring him what he needs while I get some updates on what’s been happening during my recovery.”

Joey nodded, “Silver Lake Trailer Park had been turned into a rendezvous point for a lot of people fleeing John from Fall’s End.”

Elizabeth slipped the backpack straps over her shoulders, “Then that’s where I will head to after I go see Dutch.”

Grabbing a rifle, Elizabeth headed down to the docks where a small boat was waiting for her. She watched Joey and Drubman Marina slowly disappear as the boat navigated around the bend heading towards Dutch’s island.

 

* * *

 

John Seed was getting irritated by the lack of progress by his Chosen. What was the point of creating these Chosen if they couldn’t complete the tasks he gave them? How hard was it to find the only two deputies running around the Henbane? In fact, he had started becoming anxious as to what happened to Rook. Joseph assured him that she wasn’t in Faith’s bunker or near the surrounding area of Faith’s Gate, so she had to have been alive.

When his trackers went by the jail, they sent him back video of the makeshift memorial and fresh gravesites. Elizabeth Rook’s name wasn’t on the plywood and he breathed a sigh of relief, confirming that she was still out there. Yet her absence persisted and there was only speculation to where she was. Surprisingly, the resistance members that John tried to force information from had no clue where she went, and John started to fear that maybe she had a found a way out of Hope County after all.

Then one fateful day, one of his patrols came hauling back to his ranch and running inside to find him. Their shouts were giving him a headache as he made his way down to his living room, “Why weren’t you using your radio’s?”

One of them handed John a piece of paper while trying to catch his breath, “Our vehicle was sabotaged with our gear in it. Your silo near the Gardenview Orchard was destroyed.”

John quickly unfolded the note.

**_Sorry John_ **

**_x Rook_ **

“Welcome back, Deputy.” The smile John gave sent a shiver down the spines of every patrol member present.


	16. Part 2: Defiance

It was a long drive from the Silver Lake Trailer Park, but Elizabeth Rook was able to make it to the empty cabin that use to be the Harris residence. The gravel crunched under the tires as Rook made her way up the driveway. A tattered American flag fluttered in a slight breeze, buzzing of bees made it clear there was a hive nearby that she would have to deal with, and there were rocking chairs on the front porch making the place feel inviting, despite the chaos all across Hope County. There was a genuine smile that brightened Rook’s features as she took in her new place of residence. Maybe it would be more permanent this time.

Parking the truck, Rook made her way inside quickly and located a note that was left behind on the kitchen countertop:

 

_**I never had much faith in the system but this is ridiculous.** _

__

_**When I was growing up the locals owned their businesses. One of the perks of living way out here is that no big corporations have their fingers in our shit. Nowadays this Seed family owns almost every damned thing in the valley. Moved in silently like a cancer. That family’s just about as nice and friendly as the biggest oil corporation you can imagine.** _

__

_**Might as well move back to Misoula.** _

 

It was clear that the previous inhabitants had no desire to come back and it seemed that they chose to abandon their place rather than selling it to Eden’s Gate to spite the Project. Rook smirked at that.

The Harris residence was a small one story, one bedroom cabin, but it was all she would need. It even had an attic for her to store items, but Rook had plans to retrofit it as a place to hide or to defend herself from if a fight ever found its way there. After getting settled, she decided to walk the perimeter of the property to get an idea of any blind spots or hazards. There seemed to be a few bits of junk lying around the back and there was a tarp lying on the ground with a large tire on it that seemed out of place.

Using all her strength, Rook flipped the tire off and pulled at the tarp, intending on finding a use for it in the attic, but a distinct metal bunker door greeted her under it. She let out a whistle as she observed the padlock keeping her from gaining access, but the key had to be inside somewhere. She decided she would come back to this hidden gem later.

Satisfied with her perimeter check, she made her way up to the roof of the cabin to scan the area and was happy to see how much of Holland Valley she could see down into since she was up in the mountain. The tree line was thick to her right and around the other side of the house, but something bright and white caught her eye.

“No way…” she muttered as she walked along the roof to get a better view.

Sure enough, John’s gigantic YES sign was peaking through the thick tree line, a reminder that she was still within his territory and not beyond his grasp. Rook wondered if her time in the Henbane had made her slightly crazy as a chuckle escaped her lips that turned into a fit of laughter shortly after. 

* * *

 

It had been far too long since Elizabeth and Mary May had talked. The two women embraced, making up for some lost time, before getting back to business. Rae Rae’s Pumpkin Farm was till under Resistance control, so Mary May had set up a makeshift bar.

“I ain’t letting the cult keep me from working my business. I’ll get the Spread Eagle back if it’s the last thing I do.”

Rook admired her tenacity in the face of chaos.

Mary poured Rook a drink as the two of them caught up on the current state of things. Mary and Dutch had kept constant contact while Rook and Hudson had been busy in the Henbane.

Mary smirked, “Good to hear Adelaide is in the fight. She can be an old cougar, but she knows how to bite back when it counts.”

Rook nodded, “Hudson is in good hands.”

“I know you’re worried about your friend, but we need you focused on the valley now. You got us the Henbane back and took out that freak, Faith. Now you gotta kill John. He’s a sadistic fuck!” The venom in Mary’s voice gave Rook goosebumps. “When he escaped from jail, he made sure to punish us hard for taking back what was ours. He not only took Fall’s End back, but he practically rained hell along the valley, taking and destroying anything that could help us. We’re barely holding onto this place as it is.”

Rook took another sip of her drink. She started to feel guilty for having her moment of weakness back at the jail. What would Mary or Joey think of her if they knew her secret? Her feelings were warring with her logic as she kept mulling it over in her mind. It was common for people to try to find comfort in each other during extremely stressful situations. She saw it happen many times when she was overseas. It was just sex. But the difference here was that she had slept with the enemy and how could anyone around here not see that as a betrayal.

“Anyways, Deputy, you’re not here to listen to me rambling. You have a job to do.”

That comment made Rook bristle behind the mask of indifference she kept on, “What can I do to help?”

“Ever since his church was taken by the Project, Pastor Jeffries has been sabotaging John Seed’s prisoner vans.”

“I take it these vans go to his bunker?”

Mary nodded, “Yep. We got word that John’s chosen rounded up a few people in the valley and along the river. There’s supposed to be a baptism tonight and then off to the bunker they go. We were hoping you would be able to keep the Peggie’s from dragging them underground.”

Rook finished her drink, “I’ll definitely do my best.”

* * *

 

Pastor Jerome Jeffries greeted Deputy Rook with a warm welcome as she set up next to him outside of John’s Gate, “Woe to the man who leads my flock astray. For if I am not their shepherd, then I must be the wolf.”

Rook handed him a shotgun and some ammo, “I would hate to be on your bad side, preacher.”

Jerome laughed, “The infamous deputy in the flesh. You must be our guardian angel.”

“I don’t know if an angel is a right word to describe me…”

“God works in mysterious ways and I am glad that I can call you a friend.”

Rook took out her scope and scanned the area, “I see there is only one road in and out of this place.”

Jerome nodded, “Once they get you inside, you never come back out unless you join them… or they bring you out in a body bag to be displayed.”

Rook remembered the corpses that littered the county. Each of them having a different artistic touch to them. The more brutal displays seemed to be reserved for people who did the most damage to the cult and Rook couldn’t help swallowing the lump in her throat wondering if John would make an example out of her like that.

“John has increased security around his transport vans lately, so we need to be careful.”

That made sense to Rook since John was the kind of man who never made the same mistake twice, “Give me the rundown on the number of prisoners.”

“The bit of intel I was able to gather shows they are transporting ten of them. So there might be three vans we have to hit tonight.”

Rook took her scope out again as the sound of vehicles coming up the road hit their ears, “Are your people ready?”

“Practiced hands make for short work and the Good Lord knows there is much to be done tonight.” Jerome radioed the hidden Resistance members their signal and Rook watched a flair shoot up in the night sky, illuminating all the cult members on the ground. This was it.

Rook aimed down her gun, taking out the first two Peggie’s with ease as Jerome made his way to the first van. The other resistance members were at the other two vans, busting the locks on the back open. Why weren’t their reinforcements from the other side coming in?

Jerome gave a confused look at Rook, “It’s empty…”

As soon as Rook realized it was a trap, the second van exploded, sending her flying backward and landing hard on her back. The sudden impact knocked the breath from her as her ears began ringing. Movement around her sounded muffled as she slowly rolled onto her stomach, coughing. She looked across the way to see Jerome unconscious and started crawling towards him until a couple of cultists grabbed him and dragged him towards John’s bunker.

_Shit. This isn’t good._

Rook quickly regained her footing as she made her way back into the forest to try to hide amongst the trees. There was nothing she could do for Jerome if she was captured and she was in no condition to fight now. However, she was spotted retreating and she turned to see a few of the Peggie’s running after her. Forcing herself to gulped down more air, Rook began moving her legs faster and moving through thicker foliage to mask her movements.

But John’s voice echoed around her, “Come out, darling! I know you’re out here… I just want to talk…”

She braced herself up against a tree, covering her mouth to mask her heavy breathing. She felt so stupid just rushing into this without doing proper surveillance and now John was practically on top of her. Rook could feel her heart beating in her throat as she thought about how to get out of this.

“I know you’re hiding, deputy.”

Rook slid down to a crouch, pulling out her pistol and checking that her suppressor was snug on it.

“You don’t have to run anymore. Let me help you.”

A crunch of leaves on her left made Rook slowly work her way to the right to conceal herself against the tree. John came into full view another step later but hadn’t seen her yet.

“The Resistance will destroy you, my dear. I saw it in your eyes when you came to me.”

Rook shuddered at the memory, closing her eyes briefly, but yet her fight kicked in and she aimed her gun at the back of John’s head as he stepped further into the forest. She should end it right now and then maybe she could just leave Hope County forever. Let the Resistance take care of the rest.

John’s back straightened and he turned around looking right at Rook, her pistol aimed steadily at him. The knowing smile he gave her made her falter as she grappled with what to do.

“I can see the torment in your eyes, deputy. You’re wondering if killing me will make all the suffering you have been through worth it or if you will feel just as lonely as you did after killing Faith.”

Rook felt the final blow from his words as he hit his mark and she slowly put her gun down. “I didn’t ask for this… All I wanted was some peace…”

Instead of responding, John just held out his hand to her, palm facing upwards to try to show she could trust him. Rook stared at his hand for a second before she heard more footsteps behind her. A Peggie tried to hit her from behind, but Rook dodged and rolled to the side before putting two bullets in him. A red mist sprayed her face and chest from the proximity.

Rook looked at John before turning and running away. John felt rejected but vowed she would see the light. He just needed to take away her obstacles and fear keeping her away from him.

* * *

 

Rook was in a new clean set of clothes as she relayed what happened to Dutch over the radio and Mary May stood nearby. “I know some of the layout from what Joey was able to tell me, but she was blindfolded for most of it.”

Dutch sighed, “That bunker is a damn fortress. The only way you are getting in there is by shooting your way in and you don’t have the manpower to do that.”

“We need to distract John Seed from his bunker and I’ve got just the idea.” Mary piped up.

“Not this idea again, Mary.” Dutch sounded exhausted, but Mary persisted.

“I’m serious about it! He took Fall’s End and he took my daddy’s bar! Now it’s time we take something precious of his: John Seed’s Ranch.”

Rook’s eyebrows shot up at the idea. If there was any place that would be guarded as tight as his bunker, it would be his home, but even if they couldn’t take his ranch, it might actually leave the bunker vulnerable enough to get Jerome and the others out of there.

“Dutch, she may have a point.”

Dutch gave a heavy sigh and Rook imagined he was pacing in his bunker right now, “This is absolutely crazy, but if it works…”

Mary May grabbed the radio, “I’ll make it work. First, I need to radio Grace.”

* * *

 

That night, Rook slept in the bunker behind the Harris residence out of paranoia that she would be found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I do not enjoy killing, but when done righteously, it is just a chore, like any other. Practiced hands make for short work, and the Good Lord knows there is much to be done here." - Joshua Graham, Fallout: New Vegas
> 
> So glad to have Part 2 up! I didn't mean to take as long as I did to update. Just had some life happen all at once and then I hit a mental wall, but all is well now. :) Let me know what you think and I am so excited to have more interactions with John and Elizabeth!


	17. Chapter 17

They turned down familiar streets as they made their way to the Rye’s house to recruit them into taking John Seed’s Ranch and rescuing Pastor Jerome from the Baptist's bunker. The plan was tricky as well as risky and Deputy Elizabeth Rook had a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. This wasn’t just another outpost the cult had; this was John Seed’s home they were going after. In a sense, it felt like a betrayal after what John had done for her. Granted, he knew how to manipulate people and she knew that some of his actions towards her was for Joseph and the Project to overcome the Resistance, but then there were certain moments where John stepped away from everything to reach out to her and, from a certain point of view, meet her where she was in the middle of the chaos. He had decided to anchor her rather than sink her.

Elizabeth still thinks about how she gave in to her own temptation around him and yet he gave in as well. They both needed the distraction. What surprises her still is that John has the perfect bullet to use against her, to really turn the Resistance in on itself by letting everyone know he fucked their deputy and she enjoyed every second of it, but yet he hasn’t taken the shot. The roots of trust have been slowly weaving between them and she knew how dangerously close she has been walking along the edge lately, tempted to just let go and fall hoping he’s the one who will catch her.

“We’re here.” Grace Armstrong cut the silence as their caravan approached the Rye & Son’s Aviation sign.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but give a small smile as they approached the house. Nick and Kim are good people and they had let her stay with them many times when she first became a deputy. She was stuck with a lease at an apartment out in Missoula and didn’t have the money to pay the early cancellation penalty. So, the Rye couch was her home more nights than she could count. It dawned on her that this month she could officially move out of her small apartment in Missoula and get a permanent residence in Hope County, but between the war and her lease expiring, Deputy Elizabeth Rook was essentially homeless in the physical sense. If they didn’t wrap things up here soon, then she was sure most of her belongings would be tossed by the landlords, but she didn’t have much there anyway. Kim and Nick were outside greeting everyone and Elizabeth relaxed more so she could get out of her own head.

“Rook!” Nick gave the deputy a big bear hug that squeezed the air out of her lungs, but Elizabeth was so full of joy at being reunited with them.

“It’s been too long!” Elizabeth was grinning wide.

Kim slowly approached, a waddle in her stride as she was very pregnant, “You’re damn right it’s been too long. I was beginning to wonder if you had found yourself a place already.”

Elizabeth gave a gentle hug and held Kim’s hand, “Not yet and I would offer to be a roommate for you, but you’re going to need that room as a nursery.”

Kim chuckled, “We could set you up in one of the hangars!”

Nick gasped, “Oh, no you don’t! We’ve already been over this-“

Kim raised her arm to cut him off, “It was a joke, honey.”

Nick paused a moment, “Oh, yeah, I knew that…”

Kim rolled her eyes before motioning towards the house, “Let’s get everyone inside. I can’t be on my feet for another second. Oh, and Sharky? Remember the no flammables rule on this property?”

Sharky nodded his head, “Yes, ma’am! Any and all flammable paraphernalia will stay in my truck and not on my persons.”  

“Good.” With that, everyone went inside and Elizabeth was glad to sink into the couch that she had become so familiar with.

Grace Armstrong stood by the front window while Sharky plopped down next to the deputy. Nick was in his favorite recliner while Mary May helped Kim get refreshments for everyone. Elizabeth loved how Kim made sweet tea. It was perfect against the hot summer days.

After a long sip, Nick wanted to get down to business, “So why do we have the pleasure of hosting a lot of the Resistance today? Y’all know I have John Seed breathing down my neck, more than before I might add, and I can’t get Kim out of here on my plane since the cult has air superiority!” 

Grace gave Mary a quick nod, letting her know that no one had followed them here and Mary started talking, “We need your help to rescue Pastor Jerome.”

“Aw, man… they got Jeffries? Those bastards!”

“He was interrupting the cults prisoner transports, freeing many civilians until John lured him and Rook into a trap.”

Nick ran his hand through his hair before putting his hat back on, “John fucking Seed… shit has gotten worse around here and I have got to get my family out of here.”

“I know,” Mary looked over at Kim. “It’s a big ask, but we really need Nick’s help to keep the Peggie’s off of us while we are at John’s bunker.”

“Woah! What kind of plan is this anyway?” Nick stood up from his recliner pacing.

Elizabeth was paying attention to the different emotions that flitted across Kim’s face as she was processing what was being asked of them. Grace joined in the conversation with Mary May as the two women went back and forth with Nick, but Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Kim, “Do you want to go talk?”

Kim smiled, “I would love that.”

They made their way out the door onto the front porch and sitting in a couple of chairs, the muffled sounds of arguing coming through the front door.

“Nick will know what to do,” Kim stated.

Elizabeth held Kim’s hand, “I’m so sorry that all of this is happening, especially with a baby on the way.”

Kim nodded, “It’s not your fault and I refuse to feel sorry for myself during this.”

Elizabeth gave a small smile. Kim was a strong woman and Elizabeth admired how she could fight back through any storm, especially when her family’s well being was impacted. “Kim… for the record… I haven’t been feeling great about this plan.”

Kim had a worried look on her face, but Elizabeth continued, “Mary is a force to be reckoned with, but I feel like she is letting her emotions get the better of her. Ever since John retook Falls End and she’s been separated from her bar, she’s been hell-bent on taking it back. We’re trying to do a two-front attack, but without knowing what we are up against with John’s bunker, we are going in blind to this.”

Kim was silent a beat longer making sure she heard everything before responding, “So this wasn’t your idea?”

“No, but I will still be there.”

Kim nodded, “That makes me feel better if Nick decides to help. If anyone can bring him back home, it’s you.”

There was a moment where it felt like Kim’s delicate fingers just punched through her chest and started squeezing Rook’s heart. A silent promise to do everything she could to protect Nick was given as the two women sat in the stillness that surrounded them.

“I haven’t told Nick this, but I don’t want to leave our home…” Kim’s confession was quiet but resolute. “Ever since the whole county has been turned upside down by the Project, Nick has been hell-bent on getting us out of here, but I don’t feel like it’s the right thing to do. How can we turn our backs on our people now when they need our help?”

Elizabeth mulled her words over, “Kim, you’re not exactly one person right now.”

Kim’s fists balled up, “No shit! Why do people treat me like a fragile glass jar just because I’m growing another person inside of me?!”

Elizabeth threw her hands up, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to piss you off!”

With a heavy exhale, Kim closed her eyes and placed a hand on her belly, “What kind of example would I give my daughter if I just ran away?”

There was a loud thud that came from inside the house that made Elizabeth jump up and look through the window. Nick, Mary, and Grace were still at it, albeit more heated than last time, and Sharky was trying to fix something that he obviously knocked onto the floor, giving Rook a sheepish grin when he realized he had been caught. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat back down, drinking more of her tea before addressing Kim again.

“Your daughter will know how strong of a mother she has, I promise you that.”

Kim smiled as she rubbed her belly gently, “Nick still thinks I will have a boy.”

Elizabeth gave a snort, “Well his stubbornness will get knocked down a peg or two when his daughter arrives. He was at the ultrasound with you, wasn’t he?”

“Yep and it’s why I just roll my eyes every time he starts going over boy names, but it’s cute how giddy he gets thinking about being a dad soon.”

The front door slammed open and Nick stomped out, mumbling a “sorry hun” as he made his way back towards his hangar. Mary and Grace come outside a moment later clearly frustrated that they got nowhere with their conversation.

Mary turns towards Kim, “Your man is as stubborn as a bull, Kim.”

Kim looked up with a grin, “The two of you are cut from the same cloth.”

Grace and Elizabeth chuckled as Mary shook her head. With a grunt, Kim stood up, “I’ll go talk to him, get a feel of where his mind is at. He’s just worried for me and the little one.”

“I’ll come with you,” Elizabeth stated, letting Kim hold onto her forearm. “In the meanwhile, make sure Sharky doesn’t break anything in their house.”

“Will do.” Grace pulled Mary back inside before she could go chase Nick down.

As they slowly made their way from the house to the main hangar, Kim lightly squeezed Elizabeth’s arm, “How are you doing during all of this? I’ve only heard bits and pieces through the radio, and it sounded like you and Joey went through hell.”

Elizabeth sighed, “So much happened, and I feel like it changed me. I don’t know if it’s for the better either.”

Kim nodded, “I’m willing to listen if you need to talk about it.”

“I know…” Elizabeth’s mind flashed back to the moment Faith died and like a spinning slideshow, images of all the hallucinations and nightmares she suffered while recovering at the marina flickered before her eyes. “People keep calling me a hero, but I don’t feel like one. I regret killing Faith.”

Elizabeth stopped their walking, clutching to Kim’s hand on her forearm like a lifeline that would snap at any moment, “I know her choices were her own, but maybe we could have helped her find another way… a better way. I look in the mirror and I see a monster. I don’t feel human anymore.”

Kim turned Elizabeth’s face towards her, “Look at me. Elizabeth Rook, you are not a monster. Good people have to do terrible things sometimes and I know that you were protecting others. However, not many people realize that it comes at a cost and you know that all to well from your past.”

Elizabeth nodded feeling relieved that Kim wasn’t turning her away or telling her that she was being selfish. Kim was wise beyond her years and sometimes Elizabeth felt overwhelmed by her compassion and empathy.

Kim continued, “You don’t have to do all of this on your own. You have done more than enough for Hope County. I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to walk away and take care of yourself for once.”

Deja-vu hit like a train at those words. Joey had spoken them before she left the Marina: _You may not realize you need to hear this, but I’m telling you it’s okay to walk away and take care of yourself._

“If only the rest of the resistance would feel the same way.” Elizabeth tried to disguise the bitterness in her voice, but Kim saw right through it anyway with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. They continue their walk towards the hangar and could hear Nick cursing under his breath while he did some work on his plane.

Before they reached their destination, Elizabeth asked a question that had been on her mind for a while, “Do you think the Project could change for the better?”

Kim thought on it for a moment, “I’d like to believe that anyone is capable of change for the better, but you can’t force it. They must want to change. Maybe they could be shown a better way.”

“It’s going to take us not killing each other for that to happen…” Rook responded as they stepped into the hangar.

“Look, ladies, you already said what you are going to say and I’m not risking myself or my plane, period.” Nick still had his back turned towards them and Kim reached up, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He instantly recognized his wife’s touch and turned so he could cradle her in his arms, “I’m sorry honey if tonight has added stress to you and the baby.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel warm at the sight of them just holding each other, “I’m going to give y’all some space. I’ll be on the runway when you need me.”

The night sky was clear, making it easy to see the different constellations against the backdrop of midnight blue. Moonlight touched everything around Elizabeth, the darkness retreating into the dense trees cast out by the gentle light that surrounded her. She wondered if there were others across Hope County doing the same thing, taking a break from all the chaos to relish in the calmness of the night sky: a calm before the storm.

“Oh, _deeepoootee_!” John’s sing-song voice shattered the calm in an instance and Elizabeth felt her heart racing, instantly observing her surroundings waiting for the proverbial hammer to fall on them.

“I know you’re planning something.”

The radio clicked again and Elizabeth felt her hand trembling. She used to look forward to their radio banter, but now she feared for Nick and Kim. If anything happened to them, she would never forgive herself. John’s voice was ice as he continued.

“Pastor Jerome is selfish and misguided. And if he were a true man of God, his people wouldn’t have left him in the first place. You, deputy, will still confess your sins. Because this is the will of the Father.”

Elizabeth jumped in surprise when Nick appeared next to her and held his hand out for her radio. She unclipped it and placed it in his palm and immediately regretted it when Nick put the receiver to his mouth, “You know, you’re a real selfish prick, John. I liked you better before I got to know the real you.”

John’s hollow laughter just irritated Nick more, “Nick Rye, you haven’t been returning any of my phone calls. I admit I’m stunned you haven’t taken me up on my offer.”

“Making a deal with you is like shaking the hand of the devil himself.”

“My, my, my… aren’t we being a bit dramatic? I know you want to protect your family, but the only way to do this is by joining our family. Our bunkers have everything Kim and baby Rye needs to survive. There are dozens of expecting mothers and children already here with us.”

Nick cut him off, “We already have a plan and that doesn’t involve the Project. Sorry to disappoint you.”

John kept a calm demeanor in his voice but the threat was clear, “This is my final plea to you, Nick. There will not be another one…”

Elizabeth yanked her radio out from Nick’s hand knowing exactly what he would say next and didn’t want him painting an even bigger target on him. “What do you want, John?”

John seemed a bit too eager to have her talking to him, “Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you were ignoring me.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “I’ve been busy.”

“Oh I bet you have. All these distractions have kept you from the path… from your destiny.” There was a brief pause before he continued, “For every slight towards the Father, the punishment will be severe for the Resistance. I’ll see you soon, Deputy Rook.”

There was distinct click that let everyone know he was off the general broadcast and the fear Elizabeth felt was overwhelming as she looked over at Nick, but there was a fire in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Let’s go back inside, Rook.”

They collected Kim and made their way inside the home. As Elizabeth started pacing the living room, Sharky decided to break the tension, “John Seed, what a fuckin’ self-absorbed dick, huh? You just know he jerks off in the mirror and marvels at his fuckin’ facial expressions.”

Mary May’s face scrunched up in disgust, “You think of the weirdest shit, Boshaw.”

Kim gave Nick’s hand a reassuring squeeze before turning towards the group, “We’re staying and fighting.”

Grace and Mary exchanged a look before Mary gave a smile, “Well we’re damn glad to have you on board!”

* * *

 

Their supply run was going smoothly despite the many roadblocks they had to maneuver around. It always amazed Elizabeth just how much stealth Grace had and she constantly observed the snipers movements to learn from her. Mary May, on the other hand, was all brass and brawn with her movements. It helped when they needed to fight head-on with a cultist, but when they were trying to avoid being detected, it started to wear the patience amongst them very thin.

“Might as well start yelling our position out if you are going to pant any harder.” Grace’s sarcasm hit its bullseye and Mary was ready to pounce.

“Well excuse the fuck out of me since I don’t have the tactical background the two of you have.”

Elizabeth was surveying the area, ignoring the spat between the two. Grace was wiping some of the dirt off her gun, “Which is why you need to listen to me instead of running towards danger without a care in the world.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “Glad to know you care.”

“Shh!” Elizabeth heard some muffled yells but wasn’t quite sure. The three stayed silent until she heard it again. “It sounds close. Someone needs help.”

Grace grabbed Elizabeth’s arm, “We need to be careful.”

“I know. Both of you stay here, I’ll need backup if I get in a bind.” Elizabeth slowly made her way to a shed behind the barn they were surveying. Mary May made a look of _“why the hell does she get to go?”_ but Grace gave a stern warning look.

Elizabeth pressed her ear against the door before pushing it open, realizing there was a bunker hatch door on the ground in the shed. It was slightly ajar and there was clearly someone down there from the noises she was hearing. She walked back out of the shed, signaling at Grace and Mary to come to her. When they caught up, Elizabeth silently pointed at the open hatch as another wail came through.

“I don’t like it…” Grace whispered. Mary was on the same page, paranoid since they didn’t know what was down there.

Elizabeth mulled over it a minute longer until she made a decision, “Maybe whoever it is needs medical attention. They sound like they are in a lot of pain. They couldn’t even close the hatch all the way.”

Grace opened the hatch door all the way, aiming her gun through the opening in case anyone was waiting to surprise them. “I’ll go down first.”

Elizabeth turned towards Mary, “Keep a lookout until you hear an all clear from us.”

Mary nodded before cracking the shed door open watching for any foot patrols. Once Grace reached the bottom, Elizabeth slid down the ladder onto the hard concrete floor. They cleared the bunker room by room until they found a locked door with a window in it. Peering in, they saw three people, a woman, and two men, huddled in the far corner obviously scared once they saw a pair of eyes looking in on them.

“We are here to help.” Grace stated calmly through the door. Elizabeth quickly went back to the ladder to let Mary know the coast was clear and that they had found a couple of people hiding.

Grace could see the woman recognized her instantly and started to walk towards the door, “My friends and I are not going to hurt you.”

The woman fumbled with the locks on the other side and then the door opened. Grace frowned at how disheveled all three of them looked, but realization dawned on her when she saw the Eden’s Gate cross on one of the men, “Y’all are with the cult…”

Elizabeth and Mary arrived in time to hear those words and Mary immediately pulled her pistol out, “No sudden movements!”

“Please, you said you wouldn’t hurt us!” the woman dropped to her knees begging and the other two men followed suit, mumbling prayers during the standoff.

Elizabeth pushed Mary’s gun down towards the floor, “They are unarmed.”

Mary scoffed, “They are still Peggie’s.”

Elizabeth crouched down in front of the trembling woman, “Sorry for the misunderstanding. Things are tense around here. I’m Deputy Rook.” She put her hand out and the woman’s face lit up as she shook her hand.

“You’re the deputy we keep hearing about… I’m Holly.”

Mary thought her eyes were popping out of her face when she realized who she was looking at, “Holly?? I didn’t even recognize you…”

Holly gave a tight smile, “It’s nice to see you again Mary and it’s nice to meet the Grace Armstrong.”

Grace helped pull Holly back up on her feet, “I should have known my father’s reputation would precede me. I don’t think we have ever met face to face.”

Holly shook her head, “No we haven’t, but it is a small town.”

Mary put her pistol back up earning a groan from Rook, “Why are you here and not with dear old John Seed?”

Holly put her arms up in defense, “I’m trying to get out. All three of us ran the minute you took out Faith Seed and we have been hiding out in this bunker trying to figure out a plan.”

Mary May scoffed, “John Seed let you out of his sight? I don’t believe that for a second.”

“He did! Just look at what he did to me!”

Elizabeth took in the harshness of the sins carved into her. There was no care, no mercy, just jagged scars meant to maim her. It sent a shiver down her spine, “What was your position in the cult?”

There was a judgmental cackle that came from Mary May, “What position hasn’t she be in? If you catch my drift…”

Elizabeth and Grace looked confused as Holly’s cheeks flushed crimson from embarrassment. Mary stalked closer, “If you two didn’t know, she’s John Seed’s whore.”

“I wasn’t his whore!” Holly spat back.

“Oh, you thought the two of you were exclusive? Did you think that monster was capable of love?” The venom in Mary’s voice was harsh, but Elizabeth wasn’t going to let this conversation continue.

“Mary, that’s enough. Holly, are the three of you truly done with the Project?”

Holly nodded her head in earnest, gripping Elizabeth’s arms, “We are out of food here and we don’t know what to do. We need to get out of this county, but all the tunnels are blocked, none of us know how to fly, and the river convoys are still active.”

Grace looked at Elizabeth, “We could give them safe passage to the marina. They might have intel Joey could use.”

Elizabeth nodded, “Would you be willing to help us out with some information?”

“Anything to get away from the Father.” Holly was desperate to run and Elizabeth could tell that all three of them were malnourished and probably hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep.

“We will help you get out of Holland Valley.”

“WHAT?! I’m not helping cultists, especially Holly of all people!” Mary May was fuming, but Grace walked over and pointed at Mary May’s left side.

“You used to be one of them too, Mary, but you defected. Of all people to cast judgment, I never expected you to be one of them.”

Mary touched her left side as if her sin tattooed by John’s own hands could be seen through her plaid shirt, “I wasn’t fucking the Seeds while I was in though.”

Elizabeth shook her head, “Mary, if you want to stay behind, that’s fine. We will hand off the supplies and Grace and I will take them.”

“Fine by me.” Mary grabbed their bags and left to go back to the Ryes.

Grace checked her rifle one more time, “We passed by a roadblock not too far back. We could take that one out and steal a couple of trucks.”

Elizabeth looked at the three defectors, “I know this is a big ask, but things might get dicey out there. Can we count on you to have our backs while trying to get you out?”

The three defectors nodded, saying yes in unison and they followed Grace and Elizabeth out of the bunker. Holly was praying the whole time that they would be successful in getting away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr :) 
> 
> https://darkphoenix-24.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Almost 100 kudos?! That's crazy and I am so very grateful to everyone who has stayed on this journey with me and continues to read this story. When I started this fic, I had no idea the kind of reception it would receive and I have been floored by the amount of kudos, comments, and messages that have come my way. I'm so excited to finally have this chapter up because it includes the scene I had envisioned between John and a female deputy back when I was kicking around the idea of this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Continuing my recommendations for some really good fanfics I come across, there is a fantastic f!dep x John Seed by NoFootprintsInSand called Mephistopheles and Margaretta. It is a hauntingly beautiful and visually stunning story! I wish I had the talent to conjure up the symbolisms that NoFootprintsInSand puts into their work. Give it a read! You will not be disappointed!

The ride to Silver Lake Trailer Park was anything but smooth sailing. Avoiding Peggie’s was getting harder and Grace decided to duck into the foliage of the trees and bushes a few times to get around roadblocks. It would be easier if they were in an all-wheel-drive SUV, but they had to grab the first truck they could. In the back of the truck, Holly and the two other defectors were a pile of limbs as they laid down not wanting to be seen through the windows or get hit by a stray bullet.

Deputy Rook pitied the state they were in. Obviously, they didn’t want to be wrapped up in this holy war any more than many people left in Hope County did and felt it was their best option to leave. It’s why she understood the panic in Holly’s voice when she told them where they were headed.

“You’re going the wrong way!”

Grace pinched the bridge of her nose. Between Holly’s insistence they turn around and the rough off-road terrain they were dealing with, the sharpshooter was getting a headache, “Ma’am, they have collapsed the tunnels, so it’s not like we can drive out of here right now.”

Elizabeth turned to look at Holly, “I know you’re scared, but we are taking you somewhere safe.”

Holly scoffed, “You think that trailer park is going to keep you safe from John or Jacob?”

“No, but it’s the quickest way to get you three to the Drubman Marina.”

Holly looked confused, “But that means you have to take a boat by Joseph’s compound…”

“Not necessarily. There’s a pretty straight path that gets us by the cult’s patrol boats and we don’t have to get near the compound. It’s a lot faster than driving through the Henbane and we have enough roadblocks to deal with in Holland Valley alone.”

Grace nodded, “Deputy Hudson is running things at the marina. She will take good care of you.”

The rest of the trip had become quiet and in no time they arrived at Silver Lake Trailer Park while others were getting a boat ready for transport. Elizabeth could hear some whispers behind them as resistance members were shocked to see them helping a few cultists who were probably willing to shoot them a week ago. However, those who were more sympathetic still gave the deputy and the sharpshooter a hand, understanding that they needed help.

Elizabeth and Grace decided to get in a separate boat with a large gun attached to it in order to escort the boat, with the defectors, all the way to the marina. So far, the ride was uneventful until Grace picked up on the sound of helicopters.

“We’ve got company!” she shouted, turning the gun towards the white helicopters with the Eden’s Gate cross painted on them.

“Do they belong to John?” Elizabeth yelled, positioning their boat between the others and the helicopters.

“No. Jacob’s chosen patrols the skies this far north.”

The two boats picked up speed, trying to not stay in one position for too long in order to avoid the shots coming from the helicopters. Grace was taking her time to line up the shot and when she did fire, the spray of bullets ripped through the cockpit causing one of the helicopters to rotate towards the water faster and faster until it gave a loud crunching splash. 

“One down!”

Elizabeth decided to maneuver their boat in a risky move and whipped around, heading towards the other two helicopters headfirst. It surprised the pilots enough that they split up, any momentum they had gaining on the other boat immediately lost. Grace sprayed bullets along the full length of one of them, causing thick black smoke to come from the exhaust under the rotating blades. 

“I think they are leaving now.”

Sure enough, they took their pursuit as a loss and left, limping back to the Whitetail Mountains, allowing Elizabeth to give a victory yell, “Hell yeah, Grace!”

The two of them watched from the water as their escorted boat made it to Drubman Marina and once they were satisfied all was well, they decided to turn back. Mary May still needed their help in the valley.

“Dutch to Rook. Over.” 

Grace took over driving the boat while Elizabeth grabbed her radio, “What can I do for you, Dutch?”

“There’s a lot of chatter coming from the Whitetail Militia up north. Apparently, you have the attention of the oldest Seed now.”

Elizabeth glanced over at Grace, “Yeah, we had a run-in with his chosen just now.”

“Jacob is becoming more aggressive than ever since you took out Faith. He’s taken over the river convoys, which means the marina might be in trouble soon.”

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth let out a deep sigh. When one fire was put out, it seemed like two more followed. She knew that things would have been amped up after they took out one of the Project’s Heralds, but part of her hoped that maybe they could have come together to hash out how to move forward. Of course, neither side was willing to budge.

“Do me a favor, Dutch, and keep an eye on Hudson for me.”

“I’ll do my best, kid.”

“Also, hit me up if you find out anything new on Deputy Pratt’s status,” Elizabeth added.

Dutch let her know he would before signing off, Elizabeth and Grace continuing the rest of the ride in silence.

* * *

 

Grace Armstrong went ahead to set up for the fight at John’s bunker while Elizabeth Rook stopped at her place to check supplies and mentally prepare for what they were going up against. She paused when it felt like someone was watching her but looking out of the window, she didn’t see anyone in the tree line. It was still unnerving.

“Rook, you coming?”

Mary’s voice cut through the radio causing Elizabeth to curse out loud, “I’m on my way. I needed to grab a couple of things first.”

“Good because Nick and I are getting itchy trigger fingers.”

Mary May, Nick Rye, and Elizabeth met up at the Spread Eagle waiting for the go-ahead from Grace Armstrong. They hoped attacking two different fronts would divide up the Peggie’s enough to get Pastor Jerome out much easier than attacking just the bunker. Mary May felt the plan was flawless; Elizabeth knew John better than that and his radio call the other night was an indication that he’s expecting something. 

“Mary, we still have a chance to call this off.”

Mary scoffed, “Getting cold feet already?”

“No, I’m just concerned that we are missing something.”

Nick clapped his hands on the deputy’s shoulders, “Look, John was just trying to spook us, but we have the upper hand. Relax.”

Elizabeth could only get out of their way since their mind was made up. The radio crackled to life with Grace’s voice, “We are ready to go here.”

Mary pressed the receiver, “Perfect. I’ll radio the signal when it’s time.”

The drive to John Seed’s Ranch was surprisingly uneventful and fast. Nick was up in the air with his plane and Elizabeth was surveying the area with her binoculars.

“There’s minimal guards…”

Mary breathed a sigh of relief, “then this should be easy.” She grabbed her radio, looking around at their group before clicking the receiver, “Red rover, red rover, let Johnny boy come over!”

Shots rang out as soon as the signal was sent, and they easily took out the guards roaming the perimeter of the property. Elizabeth made sure any active alarms were shut down to avoid reinforcements and she followed Mary May inside. They cleared every room and corner but found no one else guarding the place. Elizabeth gave Mary a confused look, but Mary just shrugged, “Guess he wasn’t too concerned about watching his own house. Smug prick.”

Everyone’s radios lit up with John’s voice, “So, Mary May. You’ve taken my home in the name of your little Resistance. Ah, if those walls could talk… well, more accurately scream… Just know that I will get it back – sooner or later. And when I do, maybe I’ll hang your skin as a trophy above the mantle.”

Mary scoffed, “Your ego is bruised because a – what did you call me before? Oh, that’s right. A lowly barmaid not qualified to scrub the dirt off your floors took your precious house.”

John’s voice was low and laced with venom, “You and your friends think you have it all figured out, don’t you? I’m sure Jerome will be happy to learn of your failure.”

“You think this is over, Johnny boy?” Mary was itching for a fight, but he had already signed off the radio, making Mary madder as she kept clicking the receiver and yelling into the radio trying to get another word in.

Elizabeth immediately barked orders at others to reinforce their position, paranoid that they were about to get an army of Peggie’s surrounding them, but no one came up the road or the airstrip. Paranoia was seeping in and Elizabeth needed to distract herself and there was plenty around the ranch to distract herself with.

Eventually, she found an office and the rows and rows of law books covered the back wall behind a large ornate mahogany desk. The room just screamed John with its decadence and grandeur. Her hands ran along with the pristine wood until she stopped at a stack of papers. Curiosity had her pilfering through them not sure what she would find, but she paused when she found a handwritten letter addressed to John. The note appears to have been read over and over again as the creases were fraying in some spots.

**Dear John,**

**I hope this letter finds you in good spirits.**

**Please understand if I don’t tell you where we landed, but the funds you sent helped greatly. It hurts me so much to go. I’ll never forget you, you’re still a brother to me. I only left for the baby’s sake.**

**I still love Joseph, but I couldn’t stay. He had a wife before, and a child… I think the rumors are true. I didn’t before, but now there’s a new Faith and I got scared. I guess I wasn’t brave enough to stand by the Project after all.**

**You’ll understand one day if you ever become a parent.**

**I’ll name him Ethan so that he can be strong and steadfast when the Collapse comes.**

**With love,**

**Selena**

Elizabeth sucked in a breath as she realized that Selena was still alive, and John had known she was this whole time. Cal didn’t know because Selena didn’t want him to know. Hell, Selena didn’t want Joseph to know where she was and decided disappearing was in her best interest. The weight of a secret this big hit Elizabeth hard and she pitied John as she realized he carried this alone. To keep this from Joseph was huge and had to have created some resentment from John since he still viewed Selena as family. The fact that he financially took care of her and his nephew was evidence of that. At that moment, Elizabeth understood that John would protect his family even at the cost of his own peace.

Suddenly, the phone on John’s desk began ringing. Elizabeth folded the note back up and tucked it in her shirt pocket, deciding it was better to carry this secret than letting Mary or Nick know about what she found. The phone continued to ring, and Elizabeth didn’t know if she should pick it up or not. Chewing on her bottom lip, she decided to pick it up after the ringing persisted.

“Hello?”

There was a long pause before Joseph’s voice answered her, “I’ve seen you in another vision, Rook.”

Elizabeth felt goosebumps along the back of her neck, “Joseph, we need to talk. We need to end all this fighting.”

“I’ve seen you as wrath, making martyrs of my family.”

Elizabeth felt so small at that moment, “I’m sorry.”

“I’ve also seen you as a mother if you walk the path.”

“What?” Elizabeth felt the walls of the room closing in on her.

“This doesn’t have to end in bloodshed. The Collapse is coming, my dear.”

Elizabeth slammed the phone down violently ending the call.

* * *

 

They had failed to rescue Jerome, the Resistance unable to penetrate the bunker despite the distraction but Elizabeth was numb to the news as she decided she was done for the day and left the Ranch. Mary May had looked at her with concern and asked if everything was alright. Her smile was practiced, not quite reaching her eyes as she tried to assure Mary she was fine and just needed some space. Internally she was screaming, Faith’s words echoing in her head after she hung up the phone with Joseph.

_You were the start… you will be the end… you will walk the path… and then, you will choose._

Destiny is a force to be reckoned with. Everything has felt like the wrong choice since the events over in the Henbane and Elizabeth didn’t want to choose anymore. Did that make her a sloth? She couldn’t help but think about that sin displayed on John’s chest and what he had said about atonement before.

_We must face our sin, not become lost in it. You, Elizabeth, will confess your sins. We all must atone._

She remembered what she had said back to him: _You sound so sure of your convictions. I thought I was so sure of mine when coming here. That I would have control of my destiny, of myself, but now… everything is so upside down._

But she had convinced herself that she was alone even when John offered her a lifeline.

_You don’t have to navigate this alone._

Elizabeth didn’t know how much time had passed before she found herself back at the Harris Residence. The cabin felt so empty and she felt like she needed to feel something again. The frustration, the pain, the fear, bottled up inside of her came out in a yell as she started throwing and breaking anything she could get her hands on. Small planters slung from the kitchen counter made a hollow crunch as the clay smashed in big shards against the wood; dirt and dead plants raining onto the floor. A couple of glasses shattered from the impact against hard surfaces as her emotions flitted between anger, sadness, and resentment.

“So full of wrath my sweet Lizzie.”

Elizabeth gasped at John’s presence, “What are you doing here?”

John held his hands up, “You didn’t do a good job of making sure you weren’t being followed.”

Elizabeth slowly lowered the green vase she was ready to annihilate a few seconds ago and kept staring at John. She should be scared that he was here. It would mean he has her cornered even if she managed to get out of the cabin, but she felt relief for the first time since plans were set in motion to take his Ranch.

They eyed each other in silence, Elizabeth’s lips quivering as a couple of tears streaked down her cheeks. She took in a shaky breath, “I don’t want to be alone any more…”

John quickly closed the gap, shoving Elizabeth against the wall, kissing and biting her lips. She let out a whimper as his hands roamed and groped her everywhere, using his weight to keep her pinned. His mouth moved to her neck, latching onto her skin and making lewd sucking sounds in between using his teeth to mark her.

“Oh fuck, John…”

John grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back to expose more of her neck to him, “After tonight, you will know who you belong to.”

Elizabeth felt herself completely let go and give all control to him; she wanted to him to absolutely destroy her and then put her back together again over and over. John slipped a hand under her shirt, cupping her breast and massaging her nipple between his fingers. Elizabeth flushed, feeling a wetness between her legs.

“My Lizzie… so fucking beautiful…” his breath was hot against her flesh, his hand traveling down past her waistband. His fingers started rubbing her over the wet spot on her panties.

Elizabeth panted at the sensation, rolling her hips, “Take them off…”

John smirked, “So eager for me.”

He let go of her so he could undo her pants and panties, pulling them down her leg and helping her step out of them. He trailed his lips and teeth up her legs as he stood back up. Every touch sent waves of pleasure through her stomach as she mewled in anticipation of him and his hand found her again, fingers sliding inside of her with ease.

Moaning softly, Elizabeth roll her hips against his hand while John continued to watch her as he pumped his fingers inside of her. He took his other hand and pushed his thumb in her mouth, watching as she sucked on it greedily, hooded eyes looking back at him. John needed more.

John picked her up, Elizabeth wrapping her legs around his waist as they made their way to the bedroom, kissing passionately the whole way. She pulled her shirt off before being tossed onto the bed, John removing his own vest and shirt. He paused to look over her prone, naked body smiling as he instructed her to remove her bra.

Elizabeth smirked as she unclasped her lacey bra, tossing it towards John as he dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed. He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, “I’m going to absolutely devour you.”

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth sighed as he kissed up from her ankles to her calves, knees, and inner thighs until his mouth found her soaked core. John’s expert tongue worked her over as small moans escaped from her mouth. He licked and sucked on her lips, facial hair tickling her clit as he added his fingers, pumping in and out vigorously.

“I’m so close…” Elizabeth grabbed a handful of John’s hair, clenching around his fingers and crying out as her first orgasm of the night washed over her. John kept licking, eventually stopping after she begged him to stop.

John pulled his pants off before laying next to Elizabeth, “I love hearing you beg.”

She kissed him, tasting herself on him as her hand grabbed his length, feeling how hard he was, “Please, John. I need you… I need more…”

John placed his hand around her neck, giving a light squeeze and smiling at her reaction. He positioned himself between her legs, leaning forward to start biting and sucking along her shoulders and neck again. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist in anticipation.

“You’re mine…” He thrust his full length in, “body and soul…”

“Yes, John!” Elizabeth could barely make coherent sentences as he fucked her hard. The slight sting from the first couple of thrusts was gone, the lewd sounds of their sex echoing in the room. John grabbed her hair again exposing more of her neck, his heavy grunting ghosted along her jaw, “You take me so fucking good.”

Her hands struggled between gripping the sheets and raking her nails down his back. Another orgasm wracked her body, singing John’s praises as a blinding light exploded across her eyes behind her eyelids. He pushed a couple more deep thrusts before cumming hard after her, filling her with his seed. Their moans creating a lustful symphony as they came down from their high, glowing after worshipping each other’s temples of flesh.

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, snuggling and having a confession without words, their souls bared before one another as Elizabeth let herself get lost in the sea of blue from John’s eyes. His arms stayed wrapped around her securely conveying that she was safe and for the first time in a long time, she did feel safe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut as I was not done with these two having fun yet. Enjoy! :)

Elizabeth stirred, opening one eye to see how bright the room was. She let out a groan before rolling her face into the pillow, content to just sleep until it was dark out again. John chuckled, peppering her bare shoulders with kisses, “What’s the matter?”

“It’s too bright. Turn the sun off.” She felt his arms snake around her waist as he latched onto the back of her neck, “I don’t think my neck can handle another bruise.”

“Mmm. You’re right, there’s more flesh for my mouth to explore.” John rubbed his beard down her back before he latched onto her left side causing an explosion of giggles from Elizabeth.

“John! Stop!” she couldn’t control her laughter as she tried to force John off.

John rolled her onto her back and captured her mouth with his own, the two of them grinning when they came up for air. Elizabeth ran her hand through John’s hair, mesmerized by his eyes, “What happens now?”

John sighed, “There’s so much I would like to happen.”

“Do I need to be stripped down and made to atone on my hands and knees at Joseph’s feet?”

John smirked, “Hmmmm, I like the idea of having you on your hands and knees, but sans Joseph.”

Elizabeth laughed, glad that they shared a twisted sense of humor. John’s phone started ringing and he groaned at the interruption, “This better be worth my time.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but admire the view as a naked John grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom. She sat up against the headboard, catching her reflection in the dresser mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess and her neck was absolutely wrecked. Running a hand over the bruises, she sighed thinking about what she would say to Mary or Grace or even Joey if they saw her looking like this.

Did she even want to go back? This thought gave her pause as she realized how John Seed, in the middle of a holy war between the Project and Hope County, had made her happy. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had been truly happy and felt understood. Elizabeth looked up when she heard him return, a triumphant look on his face.

She arched an eyebrow, “What?”

John gave her a look like a predator about to pounce on his prey, “Looks like your _friends_ are having a hard time keeping my home. I’ll get it back soon enough.”

Elizabeth shrugged, “I could have told you they wouldn’t be able to keep a hold of it without me and-“ she realized she was about to drop Grace’s name, but stopped short of it.

John sat at the edge of the bed, “No need to withhold from me. I know you were talking about Grace. The two of you are a force to be reckoned with.” His hand ran up her exposed leg, thumb rubbing circles on the side of her knee.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she relaxed against the headboard, “How are you able to do that?”

“Do what?” John bent down, kissing lightly where his thumb had been.

Elizabeth took in a sharp inhale, closing her eyes, “I melt like putty when you touch me.”

“I’ve been known to have that effect.” John teased. Elizabeth chuckled under her breath, “Of course. I know I’m not your only conquest.”

John paused his movements to look up at Elizabeth, “Does it bother you?”

Elizabeth looked down, reassuring him, “No. I would be a hypocrite if it did.”

He settled himself over her again, his eyes raking in her still naked body, “You look absolutely divine…” John ghosted his lips along her collarbone and up her sore neck, his warm breath creating a dizzying effect of pleasure against her senses. He gently left a row of breathy kisses, pausing at her ear to softly bite the skin behind it, gratified by her sharp intake of breath. “I’m going to fuck you. Let me be a flame upon your heart.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened briefly as he pulled her up from the bed, pressing her against the wall and began assaulting her mouth with his. She let out a small moan after John pinned her arms on the wall above them, using the opportunity to use his tongue to explore her mouth. He pulled back after a moment, his eyes seeking hers to see they were blown wide and filled with lust like his, “Give yourself to me…”

She wanted to submit and eagerly gave his favorite word to him, “Yes.”

John gave a smile that made the pleasure in her core explode with a warmth that spread like flames across her body. He pushed her down along the wall so that she was level with his cock. Elizabeth glanced up at him and he was watching her, running a hand through her hair before gripping the back of her head and guiding her onto him.

She swirled her warm tongue around the head, letting out a moan as her lustful desires took over and she eagerly began sucking. John moaned above her and pushed himself deeper, reaching for the back of her throat. He uttered praises, urging her to keep going and she kept trying to take as much of him as she could. Abruptly, John used both hands on the back of her head and started face-fucking her.

Elizabeth felt tears spill down her face as she made small, choked noises. John continued harder and deeper as Elizabeth tried not to gag on the length of him. She was gripping his legs tightly with her fingers, a combination of fear and being so caught up in pleasuring him kept her from stopping him.

“Look at me,” John growled.

Elizabeth forced herself to open her eyes and look up at him knowing she looked a total mess with his cock filling her mouth. John let out a deep moan and immediately thrust deep, slipping all the way down her throat. Her eyes bulged in shock and she choked, John holding himself there for another moment before releasing her. Elizabeth sputtered and coughed, going limp against the side of the bed, drool and tears all over her face.

John knelt down lifting her chin with his finger, “Did I hurt you?”

Elizabeth shook her head, giving him a playful smile, “I’ve never felt absolutely dominated until now.”

“Good girl.” His devilish smile made her swoon.

Elizabeth’s face warmed when she felt him run a finger along the length of her soaked pussy, “Fuck, you’re so wet for me Lizzie.” One arm wrapped her back, pulling her against him as he reached down to sweep her legs up and carry her to the living room.

They made their way to the couch, John sitting first so that he could hold Elizabeth on top of him. Elizabeth eagerly grabbed him with one hand and positioned herself over his lap, guiding the head of his cock in. She let go and slowly rotated her hips wanting to tease him a bit before just giving in.

John seemed to be enjoying the anticipation as he busied himself with sucking on her nipples, his hands rubbing along her hips and grabbing at her ass. She continued to work her hips in small circles, her wetness coating his head and heard him let out a small hiss as she moved lower taking more of him in. She felt his hands trying to push her down onto him even more and she gave him a mischievous look as she kept working her hips in small circles, pulling back up.

Elizabeth let out a gasp as he slapped her ass and used the distraction to seat her down all the way onto him. The sensation of having him stretch her completely in this position was overwhelming. She could feel him move along her wet walls hitting her g-spot over and over.

“Oh, fuck…” She whispered, burying her head in his neck, kissing and biting him back to leave marks of her own. John bit down on her shoulder as he started lifting her up and down, thrusting into her soaked core.

“Fuck, John!” Elizabeth couldn’t hold back her loud moaning as she met him thrust for thrust with each bounce of her hips. Every time he slammed into her, she thought she would break, her praises barely coherent as they tumbled from her lips.

Suddenly, she found herself flipped onto her back, John burying her into the couch with his thrusts. He quickly finished inside of her and collapsed in her arms, the two of them panting as she ran her fingers through his hair, peppering kissing along his jaw.

“You’re so perfect… made just for me…” John whispered as he placed a couple more kisses to her lips. Elizabeth closed her eyes, lost in the reverie of his soft lips on her. When she opened her eyes, she saw this dark look cross his face that sent a thrill of terror down her spine.

Elizabeth knew he wasn’t done with her yet and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She began to wonder if his lust was satiable at all as her only warning was a smirk before he flipped her over onto her hands and knees. She cried out when the first smack was delivered on her right cheek.

“You thought you could get away with teasing me, hmmm?” He smacked her right cheek again, Elizabeth could feel it was on fire.

“Are you going to tease me again?” A couple more smacks were added, alternating sides and Elizabeth could feel her ass throbbing. Knowing it would get her in more trouble, Elizabeth wiggled her ass in defiance, looking over her shoulder at John.

The spanking progressively got harder and Elizabeth had tears running down her face again, biting into the couch cushions to muffle her cries. John stopped, running his hand along her back before grabbing her throat around the front and pulling her flush against his chest, “Let’s try that again. Are you going to tease me again?”

He squeezed her tender flesh and she screamed out a “No!” while trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I won’t tease you again!”

Seeming satisfied with her answer, John let her go and she collapsed against the couch a quivering mess. He grabbed her ass, one cheek in each hand, as he positioned her hips for him, pressing his cock against her.

Elizabeth let out a breathy moan, “John, I don’t know if I can…”

But he slid in easily, and the sensation was overwhelming as he stretched and filled her completely, fucking her hard and gripping her hips for leverage. Elizabeth let out a scream before he shoved her face into the couch, muffling her mouth with the cushions. Every thrust rubbed so many spots deep inside making her a whimpering mess, the only sounds she could make were muffled moans. John reached down and started rubbing her clit in small, tense circles, the pressure building with each second.

“You didn’t think I would forget to make you cum, hmmm?” John was grunting, using the last of his energy to work her up to her climax. He was pounding into her as her walls squeezed tighter around his cock.

With a strangled cry, Elizabeth felt relief as her orgasm overwhelmed her, all senses on fire as she was in total bliss. When she came back to herself, John had her cradled against him softly kissing her neck and whispering how good she did. She was so warm and limp, she barely noticed when he finally picked her up again, moving from the couch to the bathroom. 

John worked on getting the water nice and hot as Elizabeth examined her body in the large mirror. She traced every bruise from her neck to her ass with her fingers, marveling at the different patterns and shades of red and purple. She looked like a total mess, but she had never felt so whole before. Tattooed hands interrupted her exploration as he guided her to the tub with him and she hummed in satisfaction from the hot water massaging her muscles. John joined in behind her, cradling her to him as they relaxed in each other’s embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter is a bit of a long one, but needed since so much is about to change for our dear deputy. I hate what I am about to do to Rook and Hudson's relationship, so please forgive me! The next chapter will be uploaded fairly quickly after this one since I had a lot to write and didn't want this chapter to be 8,000 words plus haha 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has left me kudos, comments, messages, Tumblr follows, etc. They really keep me going and I live for it!

The attack on the Veteran’s Center was bold, brazen, and stupid. Staci Pratt was a panicking mess as he realized the Whitetail Militia was there and instead of helping them, he was actually helping Jacob Seed fight them back. He wondered when he became so brainwashed that he instantly picked up a weapon and killed a militia member without any hesitation.

Hunt. Kill. Sacrifice.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Pratt felt like he was moving to the beat of a drum that had been drilled in his head from the trials. Even without the song being blared over the speakers he could still hear it in his head.

_Only You…_

But this time, he wasn’t in a fit of rage. He was robotic as he went through the motions, clearing corners and fighting alongside Jacob’s Chosen. Pratt shivered when he thought he could hear Jacob’s praises in his head as he put another bullet through a militia member.

“There’s Deputy Pratt!”

Pratt looked to see some militia members and immediately fired towards them before taking off running. He knew these corridors like the back of his hand and eventually found himself in Jacob’s large office, but he was alone and pacing, trying to think of what to do. Judges were howling outside, and Pratt made his way out onto the balcony to see the wolves swarming the grounds, latching onto anybody who was in their way. Prisoners were curled up in tight balls in their cages trying to avoid stray bullets during the assault.

“Pratt?”

Pratt spun around to see a couple of militia members in the office with him. He felt a full-blown panic attack coming on, “You shouldn’t be here!”

“Calm down… We know Jacob has dug around in your noggin but we still want to get you to your people.”

Pratt covered his ears to try to drown out the false hope, “No. No. They’re all dead… I can’t be weak…”

“Hey,” the man held his hands up, “we won’t hurt you. I’m Eli by the way. Let me help you.”

When Pratt heard his name, his eyes shot up at the bearded man in shock. The leader of the Whitetails was standing before him and the air around him became heavy, his lungs twitching as if he forgot how to breathe. Pratt could feel the tendrils of Jacob’s teachings constricting his throat as he debated what to do:

_"The weak always see themselves as heroes. No matter their cause, they think of themselves as warriors. But they're not warriors, they're children. These Whitetail Militia are not soldiers, they're frauds. Their leader, Eli, is not a hero, he is a coward. They are not strong, they are weak. And they are being hunted."_

Pratt straitened himself as he narrowed his eyes, “Cull the herd…”

Eli stepped closer, “Let’s not do anything brash, deputy.”

“Eli! Get out of there!” A voice ripped through the tension from Eli’s radio and he quickly grabbed it.

“What’s going on out there, Wheaty?”

“Jacob escaped our ambush for him and he’s on his way back with more of his Chosen!”

Eli cursed under his breath before looking over at Pratt, “We found the deputy and we are going to get him out of here.”

“THERE’S NO TIME ELI!”

Pratt felt goosebumps along the back of his neck as soon as the speakers around the center crackled to life. He groaned when the first note of the melody came through and Eli realized his militia was in serious trouble. He looked to see Deputy Pratt contorting in on himself as he yelled, “HUNT! KILL! SACRIFICE!”

“Everyone retreat!” Eli yelled in the radio before turning back to the deputy, “Forgive me…” Eli came up with a plan fast and decided to push Pratt off the balcony onto the top of the truck below, but he didn’t expect how fast the deputy would grab onto him and pull him over the railing with him. They landed on the roof with a thud before he found Pratt quickly straddling him bearing his weight down on his throat. Pratt’s eyes showed no emotion and for the first time, Eli realized that this may have been his worst plan yet…

* * *

 

Elizabeth finished pulling her hair up in a ponytail, smoothing out her shirt. The purple plaid shirt she was wearing was a little wrinkled and dirty, but she figured she could wash it later. She couldn’t help the small smirk on her face as John waltzed out of the bedroom in his signature brown trench coat. 

“I would take you home with me, but there’s the small matter of having to take it back.” John quipped.

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, “I think I need to speak with Joseph, anyway.”

John raised an eyebrow at that, “Do you even know where he is?”

“No, but I’m sure you could tell him to meet me at his compound.”

“You’re being serious…” John wasn’t sure how to feel about Rook going to his brother all by herself.

Her hands fidgeted as she tried to process everything going through her mind, “I realize now that I…” Her eyes looked anywhere but John as she spoke, “I want to be with you… and if that means I have to atone for that to happen, I will. But I also need to help Joey and the others one last time. I may not understand the Project completely, but I just have to believe that Joseph would be willing to agree to a ceasefire of some kind to lessen the bloodshed on both sides.”

John let out a sigh as he contemplated her words. He was elated at their turn of events but was cautious about how his brothers would react to it. John knew Joseph was still grieving over Faith, yet Joseph kept pushing them to have Rook walk the path. Joseph was a hard man for him to read sometimes.

After a moment, it only took John a couple of strides to reach Elizabeth, gently pushing her chin up towards him, “You want to be with me?”

“Yes.”

His eyes darkened for a moment, “You want to be with a monster?”

Elizabeth ran her fingers up his chest and neck, cupping his left cheek, “Oh, John… you’re not a monster. We all have scar’s that we deal with.”

John placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping her in his arms, “I’ll let Joseph know you wish to speak with him. In the meantime, I have a pest problem to take care of at the ranch.”

Elizabeth released him and watched him head towards the door before she remembered she had a letter of his, “Wait! I need to return a letter of yours.”

John paused as she grabbed her bag and started pulling things out until she located the folded letter. Elizabeth handed it over to John, “I shouldn’t have snooped, but I didn’t think you would want something like this in the hands of the Resistance.”

John opened the letter and his breath hitched in his throat, “You won’t tell Joseph of this in your meeting, right?”

“Of course not!” Elizabeth gently placed a hand on his arm, “If she doesn’t want him knowing where she is, then that’s her business, not mine. I have to admit, I was shocked to see Joseph has a kid and that Selena is okay. We had a missing person report on her for a long time.”

“I know. I couldn’t jeopardize her or my nephew’s safety. So, I said nothing, even to Joseph.” John’s voice was so quiet as if he was worried the Father himself was in the house.

Elizabeth frowned, “Cal still thinks the Project killed his sister. We will have to be careful around him.”

John’s confidence returned as he folded the letter back up, “Cal is nothing but an annoying fruit fly, buzzing around and pretending to care so much for his sister. Where was this concern before she left? Her family treated her like a black sheep, a stain on their family tree even before she joined us, but the second she cuts off all contact, suddenly they cared. Hypocrites…”

“Why doesn’t she want any contact with Joseph?”

John sighed, “I’m sure you know Rachel Jessop was not the first Faith we have had in the Project. In fact, he was grooming Selena to be our new Herald over the Henbane, but she was a strong-willed woman. She didn’t just roll over and do whatever Joseph told her to do.” John let out a small laugh at that.

“Joseph adored her, and they had to atone on more than one occasion after their frequent hook-ups, but when she gave him some push back on his plans for the Henbane, he lost his temper. He felt she was trying to supersede God’s plan and that she was suffering from her sin of pride. So, he had her excommunicated until she was cleansed while he looked for someone else to take on the role of Faith. That’s when I found out she was pregnant.”

Elizabeth had so many questions, “He banned her from the Project because of a difference of opinion?”

“It’s a little more complicated than that but going against Joseph is a big deal. Selena and I had bonded a lot during her time in the Project and so I was protective of her during her cleansing sessions. That’s how I noticed something was off and had her take a pregnancy test. It shocked us both and she said she would be the one to tell Joseph, but then he royally fucked up and cheated on her with Rachel. We know how gossip spreads like wildfire and of course, a member caught the two of them in one of the greenhouses of the conservatory. Word got back to Selena and I had never seen her so shattered. She decided to leave and told me she was leaving with or without my help. I couldn’t let her go without some financial support; she was carrying my nephew! I was so angry with Joseph…”

John closed his eyes for a moment as the dull ache of his anger thrummed along his muscles, “A small part of me feels guilty that Joseph doesn’t know about his son, but his sins brought this on himself.” 

Elizabeth ran her hands along his arms, “You don’t have to shoulder this burden alone. In the end, it is up to Selena to reach out to Joseph, not us.”

“Thank you.” John was relieved at her words and ran his thumb along her cheek, “I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Elizabeth didn’t know what to say to that, but John captured her lips with his anyway and when he pulled back, he seemed to be back to his old self. He unclipped his radio, flashing her his signature smile, “Mary May, I’m giving you fifteen minutes to vacate my property before my chosen takes it back. If we receive any resistance, we will burn Fall’s End to the ground. Do you understand?”

“Like hell, we give in to your demands!”

Elizabeth eye-rolled at how ridiculous Mary was being and grabbed her own radio, “Mary, it’s Rook. He’s being serious. Just get out of there.”

“Rook?! Where have you been?!”

“That doesn’t matter right now. Just take the loss and go!” Elizabeth was getting frustrated with her stubbornness.

John chuckled, “Tick-tock, Mary… fourteen minutes left now.”

Elizabeth turned her radio off after hearing Resistance chatter erupt as they relayed how they were going to load everything up, “Well, I guess we better get going.”

John nodded, “There’s a quad down the road. I’ll radio Joseph for you.”

* * *

 

The compound was definitely more guarded when Elizabeth approached on her quad bike. She immediately raised her hands as soon as a few Peggie’s pointed their guns at her, “Joseph is expecting me.”

“We know sinner. Keep your hands up.”

She swung her leg off the bike before following them through the gate. A sense of deja-vu hit as she was marched through Joseph’s Compound. She still received some of the same looks from the night they came to arrest the Father, but this time the power had shifted dramatically. Elizabeth started regretting her decision once the thought that they would just kill her crossed her mind, but then Joseph came waltzing out of his church towards her.

Joseph extended his arms out to her, “Welcome back, deputy.”

Elizabeth felt the guns around her lower and the Peggie’s went about their duties leaving the two of them alone as he guided her into the church.

“I have to admit, I was surprised when John called ahead for you.”

Elizabeth couldn’t believe how hot it was inside of the building even with the doors left open, “Well, I figured he wouldn’t just give me your location.”

Joseph nodded at that, “What would you like to speak with me about?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself first, “I’m asking for a temporary ceasefire of sorts. I’m hoping to give the people of Hope County, at least the ones who want to, a chance to leave in peace.”

Joseph studied her with his intense gaze. She could see him thinking over the request while trying to gauge what was in it for her. Her eyes caught his thumb rubbing over his rosary.

“What do you offer in return?”

She couldn’t help but recognize the symbolism of this meeting as she stood close to where she was the last time she was here, Joseph’s intimidating gaze piercing straight through her.

_God will not let you take me._

Elizabeth wondered how she looked now to Joseph compared to when she was here with Whitehorse, Pratt, Hudson, and Burke. She already feels like it was a lifetime ago.

“What would you want of me?”

Joseph mulled over her question for a just a moment, “You must atone and join us. I have seen you in a vision and no matter the choice you make at this very moment, you will be a part of this family willingly or unwillingly.”

Elizabeth felt a shiver course through her as she thought over his request, “You said before that you saw me kill your family…”

Joseph nodded, “Sometimes the Voice will only give me pieces at a time, but I see you so clearly now. If you decide to walk away and continue to fight us, you will make martyrs of my brothers like you did Faith. It doesn’t have to be that way, Rook.”

An image of John covered in his own blood looking up at her with wrath and betrayal in his eyes floated across her thoughts and she felt sick at the thought that he would die by her own hands. She found herself wanting the complete opposite of that, “I don’t want John to die…”

Joseph’s eyes softened upon hearing that, “John is loved by few. Feared by many. Misunderstood by all, except me. He is not a perfect man and sometimes, he isn’t even good, but he is my brother.”

Joseph stepped closer to Elizabeth, pulling her collar to the side to observe more of the bruising along her neck. She couldn’t hide the deep blush that colored her cheeks and Joseph just continued, “We will welcome you with open arms, Rook. Swallow your pride and join us in Eden. I can see it in your eyes that you no longer want to be controlled by your wrath.”

Elizabeth began silently weeping, “Can you ever forgive me?”

Joseph pressed his forehead against hers, “My child, I have already forgiven you. Hate will only fester and it is not worth it. The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh. You are not the only one to be tested.”

Elizabeth felt relief wash over her as she pulled away from him, a small smile on her lips. She already knew what her answer would be before she even pulled into the compound, “I want to atone, Joseph. I will willingly join you.”

His smile was warm before he raised his hands high and looked up to the ceiling, “Judge not, and you will not be judged. Condemned not, and you will not be condemned. Forgive… and you will be forgiven.”

Joseph returned his hands to Rook’s shoulders, “I will grant a temporary ceasefire and we will open up the passage on the river for anyone who wishes to leave Hope County, but this extension of my goodwill closes by the end of the week at sundown.”

“Thank you, Joseph.” Elizabeth and Joseph touched foreheads again before she turned to leave the church. She paused at the door to give him one last look before continuing out into the compound feeling at peace.

* * *

 

“Deputy Hudson?”

Joey was sitting on the pier looking over the calm water. She had received the call that Elizabeth was heading to the marina and could tell something was off. Hell, the whole day just seemed to be off, like the calm before a storm.

“Deputy?” 

Joey turned to see Holly fidgeting behind her, “What can I do for you?”

Holly looked around before approaching Joey, “I was wondering if I could borrow a truck?”

Joey frowned at the request, “What on earth for?”

“I need to get back to Falls End…”

Joey quickly got up and got in Holly’s face, “Are you kidding me?! We risked our neck to get you over here and you want to go back to them?!”

“I-look-ya know…” Holly began tripping over her words, but she knew no matter what she said, Joey wouldn’t understand. “I appreciate your help, but I need to fix things…”

Joey scanned the outer edges of the marina with her eyes before she looked back to Holly, “You mean you want to get back to John.”

Holly adverted her eyes, shame coiling around her as she ran her fingers over the sins carved into her flesh. The letters were sloppy; purposefully maimed flesh to create an even bigger scar so that she could see how disappointed he was with her. Joey huffed, crossing her arms, “How could you go back to him? Look what he did to you!” She grabbed Holly’s arm, shaking it in front of her.

Holly pulled her arm from Joey’s grasp, “Of course you don’t understand. None of you ever will… I needed to atone and to be honest, it was a long time coming. John let me get away with so much, but I brought this on to myself.”

“God, just listen to yourself!” Joey put her hands up in disgust, “I was in that bunker. I heard the screaming when he forced people to confess. I realize I was one of the lucky ones and that was because of Rook. She was going to trade herself for me and take my spot, but I couldn’t live with myself if that happened. So no, I don’t understand why anyone would willingly want to go to him, let alone _be with him._ ”

Joey felt bile at the back of her throat at the thought and Holly just shook her head, “I’m not asking permission, I’m just asking for help.”

The humming of a motorboat came closer and Joey turned to see Elizabeth landing at the marina. Joey just gave a wave with her hand at Holly, “Just leave then, but we will not be giving you a vehicle or anything for your travels. You are on your own.” Joey headed down the dock helping Elizabeth dock at the pier.

Elizabeth was happy to see her friend again, but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes like it usually does around Joey, “It’s good to see you again. You look troubled though.”

“There’s been a lot happening and I could use a vacation.” Joey joked before grabbing Elizabeth for a hug, “It’s good to see you too. So… you sounded like you had urgent business?”

Elizabeth nodded, “Time is of the essence.”

She wasn’t sure how okay Joey would be when she told her everything, but the last thing Elizabeth wanted was to leave her in the dark any more than she already had been. She felt the knots twisting inside as she watched Joey’s facial features slowly fall with each word. Eventually, the warm light of their friendship dimmed until it was snuffed out from Joey’s eyes, replaced with a cold, harden stare as if she was looking at a stranger.

For a while, Joey said nothing and just walked away, but Elizabeth followed giving her some space to process everything. Elizabeth would have preferred if she would scream at her, hit her, anything but the silent treatment. She let out a heavy sigh while Joey’s hands would ball into fists and then release over and over.

Finally, Joey stopped and whipped around, pointing a finger at her, “I don’t understand you right now. This has to be a trick… you are purposefully trying to get me to hate you or something.”

Elizabeth frowned, “I would never want you to hate me-

“Just tell me the truth, Joseph is forcing you to join them in exchange for our freedoms! It’s not worth it, Rook! You don’t have to sacrifice yourself!”

“No one is forcing me-

“LIAR!” Joey screamed at Elizabeth, shoving her backward as tears flowed down her cheeks. Elizabeth planted her feet as Joey started hitting her in the shoulders and chest with the side of her fists, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!”

Elizabeth forced Joey into a tight embrace as they wept together, “I’m sorry… I need to do this…”

Joey pulled away, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, “They’ve just got into your head like Faith tried to do with us, that’s all. You just need to stay here with me and heal up again.”

Elizabeth sighed, “No, Joey. I can’t do all this fighting anymore. All it has done has led to bloodshed with no end in sight. Death follows me anywhere I go, and I have never dealt with it or my past. I just… run. I have a chance at peace, true internal peace and I’m going to grab onto it with both hands this time, Joey.”

“Joseph and his family sit on a throne of lies and brings destruction to anyone who says otherwise. They don’t offer peace! They only offer death!”

“I’m not here to argue with you. I wanted you to hear it from me and I couldn’t walk away from the Resistance without trying to broker a ceasefire deal. Joseph agreed to open the river passage that leaves Hope County until the end of this week. That’s five days you all have to think over whether you want to leave. After that, I can’t keep protecting all of you.”

Joey had one hail mary up her sleeve, “What about Pratt? Are they going to let him leave too? Or have you already forgotten about him?”

Elizabeth shook her head, “I haven’t forgotten about Pratt.”

“Is that so?”

Elizabeth felt some of her anger flare-up, “You’re proving my point that it seems like I have to keep saving all of you.” She didn’t mean for her words to come out harsh, but there was a bite to them that had Joey take a shaky breath.

“I didn’t realize doing your job was going to be a problem!” Joey bit back.

“My job?!” Elizabeth clenched her fists, “My job was to put handcuffs on Joseph and we would all go back to the station to let the Marshal’s have him. THAT was my job, but if you haven’t noticed, our boss is dead and so is Burke, who kicked this whole thing off!” 

Joey scoffed, not looking at Elizabeth as the two of them stewed in their frustration for a minute. After a moment, Joey finally turned back towards Elizabeth, “Look, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I get it. You’re angry and I suspected you would be.”

Joey nodded, “I appreciate everything you have done for us. Hell, everyone does, but if you do this… there’s no coming back. Not everyone in the Resistance will be understanding. I don’t understand all of it myself, but I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. If this is what you truly need, then go.”

“Joey, please tell me you will take the offer and leave Hope County.”

Joey mulled it over, “I can’t…”

Elizabeth dropped to her knees grabbing Joey’s hands, “You have to or this ceasefire will have been for nothing. I can figure something out for Pratt, but knowing you are safe will ease my mind tremendously and then I’ll know I have done the right thing.”

Joey was shocked at the desperation in her eyes, “Okay! I’ll go, but you have a chance to leave with us too.”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I can’t do that.”

Joey pulled her hands away, “I know you have a big decision to make and just know that I haven’t given up on you. I will take anybody who wants to get out of Hope County with me and I will keep a seat open for you as well. If you don’t get on that boat with me at the end of the week, then… well I will have to move on, won’t I?”

Elizabeth stood, giving her friend a weak smile, “As long as you’re safe, then I did do my job as I see it.”

Joey felt tears threatening to spill again and walked away before they could. She didn’t recognize the woman who stood before her anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence 
> 
> I know I have it in the tags of this story, but I'm just giving another warning because of what is ahead in this chapter.

The dynamic around the marina was jarring as Elizabeth loaded her boat up with some supplies. Most of the supplies were actually for Dutch and the trailer park, but Elizabeth didn’t mind doing the delivery since she needed to speak with Dutch anyway. Just like with Joey, she wanted Dutch to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth since the man did save her life. With a deep sigh, she began strapping down more equipment, looking up every now and then to keep an eye out for Joey. Ever since their conversation, she couldn’t help but notice how the other deputy had purposefully avoided her. Elizabeth didn’t know if she should feel lucky that Joey hadn’t been telling everyone what her intentions were. Maybe her friend was still weighing options out and she silently prayed that Joey would do the right thing and leave. Elizabeth didn’t know if she could handle Joey’s death when she barely recovered from Earl’s.

Staci Pratt. His face flitted across her thoughts and she frowned, wondering what had become of him. Some guilt started to form when she thought of Joey’s accusation that she had forgotten about Pratt. Elizabeth didn’t forget about her colleague, but he was not a priority either for some time. She would have to ask John about him and see if there was a way to get him out as well. That is if Jacob hasn’t killed him yet and the thought squeezed her heart, stoking the smoldering ember of wrath that she still held onto. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth took a deep breath, “Calm down Rook. You don’t know anything yet.” 

There was some shuffling behind her and she turned to see Joey approaching with a large duffel bag, “Don’t know why, but Dutch was asking for some more clothes.”

“His bunker is designed for his family and I’m pretty sure he’s building up the wardrobe for his niece and daughter-in-law. I may have told him that he needed better shirts than one that says troublemaker or some testy festy merch.”

Joey snorted as she handed the bag over. For a brief moment, there was a mutual smile before Joey’s soured again, “Just make sure all this stuff gets to where it’s supposed to go…”

“It will. I promise.” Elizabeth held out her hand and Joey slowly returned the gesture giving a firm handshake. “Don’t forget, you have till sundown at the end of the week.”

Joey nodded, “I hope to see you on that boat with me, Rook.”

Elizabeth climbed into the watercraft, cranking the engine and headed off to Dutch’s island. 

* * *

 

Holly wasn’t sure what to expect, but she wasn’t surprised by the distrust in everyone’s eyes as she was marched through the compound to Joseph. Since she couldn’t acquire transportation from the marina, she went north into the Whitetails to find an outpost and to surrender herself back over to the Project. It did not go smooth at all since word had gotten around about her defection. A hunter shot her with a bliss arrow, and she thought for sure she would be dead before the sun even set.

Yet, when she came to, she jumped when she recognized the eldest Seed standing over her. His hardened gaze made her shrink in on herself as he continued to study her. Holly was shocked at his appearance. He was never one to care too much about his clothes and looks, but the wounds on his arms and face looked recent and a couple looked like they were fighting off an infection.

Jacob crouched down closer to her and Holly tried to scramble away, only for him to grab her leg, where the arrow punched through, in a vice-like grip, “I would advise against that, Holly.”

His gruff voice and eyes terrified her. There was something manic behind the calm façade that reminded her of John. They were brothers indeed. 

“I’m trying to get back to John,” Holly was pleading with her eyes.

Jacob snorted, “Of course you are, sweetheart. You’re depressingly predictable.”

He stood back up to his full height and motioned to one of his chosen. Holly felt herself be hauled up and had her arms tied above her head to a low hanging pipe. Jacob tapped his large hunting knife against his pant leg as he thought about what to do. 

“You broke from your pack and nestled up to the enemy. And for what? Because John didn’t become the man you wanted him to be. So, you decide to betray us and pull other weak-minded members with you over to the Resistance in order to bolster yourself to the other side. You knew they would see you as a threat and you had to rid yourself of that image.”

Holly shook her head, “I was wrong to leave. I was just…”

“Just what? In love and he hurt you?”

The way he chastised her cut deep and Jacob knew it. She lowered her eyes as Jacob came closer to inspect the sins that were displayed on her body.

“Yep, you definitely pissed him off. His hands are a lot cleaner, like a surgeon, versus mine. For his work to look sloppy, he wanted it to send a message loud and clear.” Jacob forced her face up to look at him, “You need to understand that he doesn’t miss you nor did he hurt you because you broke his heart. You betrayed his _family_. You are weak and he used you like he did others. That’s just how it works in the natural order of things and you know what we do to the weak.”

Jacob put his blade against her throat and Holly started sobbing uncontrollably, “P-Please! I’ll d-d-do anything!”

Jacob just smirked, “I know you will.”

As she stepped closer to Joseph, she remembered how she spilled everything she knew to Jacob, anything to keep that large blade from splitting her throat open. Holly knew she should feel guilty for handing all the info she had on the Drubman Marina over on a silver platter, but it was survival of the fittest and she had no desire to be culled before she had a chance to work things over with John. She would prove Jacob wrong and show them all that John did care deeply for her. It couldn’t be one-sided; she refused to believe that. She was pulled from her thoughts as she was shoved forward, landing on her knees in the wet soil before the Father.

Joseph’s blue eyes were a tinted green behind the yellow aviators as his hardened stare looked down on her, “You have been a busy girl. Bring her inside and do not let anyone in unless it’s an emergency.”

“Yes, Father.”

More hands grabbed at her thin figure as she was easily thrust up and pushed into the church before being dumped onto her knees again. She gritted her teeth at the pain that shot up from her joints being banged on the hard ground like that. The doors closed with a thud and the only light in the church was coming from the sun streaking in through the Eden’s Gate cross, the LED screen on the tv’s, and the flickering candlelight. 

Holly tried to stand up, but Joseph’s hand gripped her shoulder firmly and forced her back into a kneeling position, “You do not move unless instructed.”

She could only nod as Joseph moved in front her, looking her over before he closed his eyes and took a long breath in through his nose. It was unsettling to see him collect his thoughts like this, wondering if she would receive the warm embrace of the forgiving, merciful prophet they all followed willingly, or would the iron judgment of the Father come out in full force.

“My child, you have strayed so far from the path.” Joseph finally opened his eyes and looked down upon her with pity, “I feel partly to blame in not having a firmer hand with you.”

Holly clasped her hands together, “Forgive me, Father. I will atone again. I will make the pilgrimage again. I gave Jacob all the information I had on the Resistance. Whatever it takes, I will do it. Have mercy…”

Joseph cocked his head as he placed his hand on her hair, running his fingers through it a couple of times as she quietly wept, before suddenly gripping a fistful and pulling her up to the pulpit. Holly yelped in surprise, but she was no match against his strength. He shoved her face against a metal Eden’s Gate cross, grabbing his book with his rosary clad hand. 

“You mock us? The Project? You mock _me_? You have been a scourge to your fellow brothers and sisters, yet you have the audacity to ask me for mercy! Did John not show you _mercy_ by not taking your life?”

He let her go and she fell to the ground shaking, the imprint of the cross on her face. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground and wondered if she may have made a mistake leaving the safety of the marina.

Joseph placed his book back before turning towards her, “Unfortunately, you will be nothing but a distraction; a locust that destroys any progress that John has made in our garden.”

Holly shook her head no, “I won’t be, I promise Fa- 

She didn’t get the full word out as Joseph used the chord from his rosary to wrap around her throat tightly, cutting off her air supply. She clawed at the leather strap and beads, her lungs forcing her to gasp to try to get any oxygen it could. Her throat was on fire and her vision began to blur, then fade. Sweat coated Joseph’s brow as he pulled the chord taught, releasing violent hisses of air from his mouth. The whites of her eyes shown brighter as they rolled to the back of her head, the gurgling choking sounds she made echoing off the walls within the sanctuary. Then the struggling stopped, and Joseph held it just a moment longer before releasing her, her body landing with a thud.

He checked her pulse, making sure she was dead before he stood back up and slowly wound his rosary back onto his left hand. Joseph headed back out of the church to gather a couple of members of his security detail, “God’s judgment is fierce and vengeful as much as it is merciful. Dispose of the body.” 

They obediently went in, returning later with Holly’s limp body as they walked her to the large river behind the compound and dumped her into the cold depths of Silver Lake.

* * *

 

“After this, I’m done.”

Dutch weighed the finality of her tone as Elizabeth leaned against the table, crossing her arms. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Traitor.” His one-word response was harsh, but it was the truth of how he saw it.

Elizabeth scoffed, “I expected a fellow veteran to understand the need for peace.”

“No, I don’t understand what you’re thinking, Rook. None of us will.”

“Well then don’t worry because after this week, you can all go back to your insatiable need to kill each other.” She threw her hands up before grabbing her bag, “Look, if you’re worried I’ll say anything about your bunker, I won’t. I would never betray any of you like that and John knows this.”

Dutch sighed, “Kid, you need to understand that Jacob already knows about this place. If he knows, then Joseph for damn sure knows. Your ceasefire deal is probably the only thing keeping Jacob Seed from coming onto this island right now.”

The look of shock on Elizabeth’s face confirmed it for Dutch that she had been telling the truth, “When did this happen?”

“Eli Palmer and his militia made a bold move against Jacob and successfully got to the Veteran’s Center to rescue Pratt. Eli reached out to me to see about hiding Pratt here, but Jacob has every frequency up in the Whitetails bugged. So now they know.”

Elizabeth perked up at hearing they had gotten Pratt out of there, “Is he here?”

Dutch shook his head, “No. Too risky. Besides, we don’t know what all Jacob has done rifling around in his head. However, any chance of you seeing your friend may be out the window once you join Joseph. No way Eli lets you within range of his bunker.”

“I understand. If there is any way to let Eli know of the deal, then please do it. Even if it's just to get Pratt on a boat and the hell out of here with Joey.” 

“Will do.”

Elizabeth adjusted her bag on her shoulder, “Well, I better be off. Goodbye, Dutch. I would ask you to leave too, but knowing you, you’re here for the long haul.”

Dutch smirked, “You’re right about that. Goodbye, Rook. Don’t come back here unless you’ve killed that son of a bitch, Joseph.”

Elizabeth walked out of that bunker, pausing to look back down into its depths before she closed the metal door. She grabbed her radio as she made her way back along the dirt path.

“John, it’s Rook. I’m going to need a ride.” 

* * *

 

Pratt rolled over with a groan, his vision a bit hazy along the edges, but he could tell he wasn’t back at the center anymore. He sat up more realizing he had been laying on a mattress and when he went to rub his eyes, his right hand pulled against something metal keeping him in place. Of course, they would handcuff him after everything that happened.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Eli Palmer strolled into the room with Tammy right behind him.

Static erupted at the back of his neck as he began to panic, realizing that he had been taken to the militia. Deja-vu hit hard as he looked around the room recognizing it from one of his trials, “You have to let me go. I’m dangerous…”

“At least we can agree on that.” Tammy retorted before turning to Eli, “We shouldn’t have brought him back here, Eli.”

“We weren’t going to leave him behind, Tammy.”

Tammy pulled the collar of Eli’s shirt down, revealing the deep bruising courtesy of the deputy, “He almost killed you!” 

Eli just shrugged, “It was a good thing Wheaty hit him with a tranquilizer then.”

Some of Pratts memories were hazy from that night they attacked the center. He remembered the song playing and Eli pushing him off the balcony before he blacked out. He readjusted himself on the cot as Eli came over with the key to the handcuffs.

“Now, I have a suspicion you won’t try anything stupid right?”

Pratt just shook his head, “I wouldn’t if I were you. That song…”

“I know, but Jacob can’t get to you here and trust me, Wheaty has destroyed every copy of that song he can get his hands on.” Eli gave Pratt a reassuring look before uncuffing his hand.

Pratt rubbed his freed wrist, “How long have I been out?”

Eli paused when he heard Tammy let out a frustrated sigh before storming out of the room. He waited till she left before he answered, “A couple of days. We were getting worried that you wouldn’t come back to us.”

Pratt grabbed Eli’s shirt, surveying the damage to his neck that he caused, “If I don’t get back to Jacob, you and your people are as good as dead.”

Eli calmly grabbed his fist, “You’re dead if you stay here deputy. It’s time to get you back to your people.”

Pratt’s eye went wide, “My people?”

“Yeah, man. Your partner Deputy Hudson has been raising hell for the Project.”

“I thought John had her…”

Eli gave a small smile as Pratt relaxed a bit, “Let’s get you something to eat while I catch you up on the details.”

“What about Rook? Whitehorse? Burke?”

Eli sighed, “Come. I promise to answer all of your questions.”

Pratt stood up and followed him into the main area. As he turned the corner, he shivered when Jacob’s voice echoed in his head.

_You are not a hero. You are a tool._

He swayed for a second before anchoring himself again, looking up to make sure no one noticed. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Wheaty handed him an MRE, “Well at least it’s not mystery meat.”

Wheaty just raised an eyebrow, “Let me guess, Seed chalet serves shit for food.” 

“You could say that…” Pratt didn’t want to go into detail on how he figured out the mystery meat he had consumed, on more than one occasion, was human. He thanked him for the MRE packet and tore into it, his stomach growling as he realized he hadn’t eaten in a few days.

Before he could finish the trail mix, he felt someone shove him towards the wall with Wheaty trying to defend him, “What the hell, Tammy?”

Tammy had her forearm against Pratt’s throat, pinning him between her and bunker wall, “If you do anything to harm Eli, so help me God… I’ll kill you myself.”

She let him go and walked off to another area without looking back and Wheaty just shook his head as he helped Pratt pick up his trail mix off the ground.

“I’m sorry, dude. She can be a bit overprotective.”

Pratt put the last of the peanuts and raisins back into the small pouch of mix and then finished walking to where Eli was.

_The weak have their purpose._

Eli looked up at Pratt, “I know it’s not much, but we haven’t been able to hunt much since the Project’s reaping began. Come on, take a seat.”

_They are not strong, they are weak. And they are being hunted._

Pratt reluctantly took a seat as Eli started catching him up on a lot that had been happening around the county while he was kept at the Veteran’s Center, but he couldn’t help feeling like this is exactly where Jacob would want him to be.

_Only you…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for the long absence! I did not forget about you, I had started a new job about a month ago and I had been working hard to learn everything. Needless to say, I was exhausted on my days off haha 
> 
> I am so thankful for everyone who stuck around for me and for all the love this story has received. 136 kudos and almost 3000 hits is just mind-blowing to me! Even my Tumblr has been getting lots of follows lately and I'm at 97 follows on that platform. Again, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for being on this journey with me. *hugs*

The breeze ran its long fingers through Elizabeth’s red auburn hair as the rays of the sun kept her skin warm. Eye’s closed and taking in slow breath’s, Elizabeth felt at peace. The warring emotions and thoughts that plagued her mind seemed to have disappeared into the wilderness around her; inner demons chasing wildlife instead of her for once. Her emerald green eyes opened when she felt a gentle push behind her.

“Are you ready, my child?” Joseph had a smile etched on his face as he addressed her.

Elizabeth smiled back, “Yes, I do believe I am.”

She thought it would feel foreign to wear a plain dress and have her hair down. She couldn’t remember the last time she even wore a dress or didn’t have her hair up in a ponytail, but here she was, barefoot and looking soft with wildflowers in her hair. Her armor had been stripped from her for her baptism and atonement today, yet she was looking forward to being reborn.

John’s words from before echoed in her mind: _"Then why do you cling onto the old world if you have seen what it ultimately offers?"_

He had been right all along. She needed to set aside her pride to see it.

Speaking of John, she couldn’t help but smile to herself to see how beautiful and inviting he had made her baptism be. As Joseph continued to guide her along the path to where John awaited, Elizabeth ran her eyes along with the white fabric of lace that adorned the trees around them. There were bouquets of wildflowers, mixed with bliss flowers, that adorned the anchor points of all the billowing fabric. She couldn’t help but run her fingers along some of it that hung low.

His smooth voice came in waves over them as they got closer while he preached to the masses. There was a very large crowd that had gathered to see the infamous deputy being baptized by their Herald and that was when Elizabeth noticed the cameras. Of course, John Seed would broadcast this. It was a major victory for the Project after all.

She bit her bottom lip as she remembered when he came to pick her up earlier in the day. He was so eager to get to her that he practically threw the car door open when he pulled up beside her. As soon as she crawled in, he was on top of her, kissing and biting any part of her flesh he could get his mouth on.

“John… we are a bit exposed…”

“Let them watch,” John growled as he exposed her bruised neck to him. The hiss he received was music to his ears as he nipped at the tender marks.

Shortly after, he had her clothes stripped and was rubbing her clit with his fingers, “I have new clothes for you in the back.”

Elizabeth mewled underneath him, the anticipation building, “Is that why you practically ripped my shirt off?”

“Maybe.” His smirk was her undoing as she captured his mouth her own, moaning as he finally pushed in. It was a quick fuck in the car, but they poured their passion for each other into it. Fingers gripping and teeth biting as they left their own marks on each other. Moans and cursing echoed in the small space as they didn’t hold back the pleasure they were receiving from their insatiable desire for one another. If anyone did happen to walk by their SUV, they didn’t notice or care.

Elizabeth was pulled from her memory as she watched John Seed’s showmanship for the crowd and the cameras. She couldn’t help but be fascinated to see him in his element. There had been a few others baptized before her, but she couldn’t help but notice some of John’s chosen adding pedals from bliss flowers and wildflowers to the water now that she stood at the edge with Joseph, their Father. John really wanted it to be symbolic and beautiful. He had an eye for the details.

“We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins. We must atone…”

John closed his eyes for a dramatic pause, placing his hand on his chest before looking across the water to Joseph and Elizabeth.

“For only then may we stand in the light of God and walk through his Gate unto Eden.”

He closed his book and handed it off to one of his chosen before extending his hand towards her, “Deliver Elizabeth Rook onto the waters.”

Joseph gave Elizabeth’s hand a squeeze before taking a couple of steps into the water with her. She tuned out everyone around her as she looked straight on to John, getting closer until the water came up past her waist. John’s hand grabbed her and put her in position, flashing her a smile. Elizabeth gave a warm smile back whispering, “I’m ready.”

John gave her a wink before he continued to preach, the atmosphere around them becoming electrified, “We’re gathered here on this special day to not only take part in baptizing our new brothers and sisters but to see Elizabeth Rook join our family. Together, we give thanks and express our great happiness for the arrival of Elizabeth in God’s light.”

There was a loud cheer from the crowd and Elizabeth felt overwhelmed and exhilarated at the same time. She feared they would reject her, but it felt as if today would be a true rebirth of everything. Even Joseph rejoiced with his people.

John turned towards Elizabeth, a wet hand brushing a strand of hair from her face, “Will you, Elizabeth Rook, renounce your title of deputy and shed yourself of the old world? Will you do your best to provide support to your new brothers and sisters as we journey unto Eden?”

Elizabeth stood straight with confidence as she looked towards the crowd, “Yes.”

Joseph raised his arms above him, singing praises as the crowd became overwhelmed with joy. John placed his hand on Elizabeth’s lower back and chest before submerging her into the water. With her eyes closed, she felt like she was floating and let the slight current wash over her. When she emerged from the watery depths, she felt reborn, ready to walk a new path in life as long as she had John by her side. Elizabeth would leave her old self, the deputy, the title of savior by the resistance, behind in the waters as she walked, hand in hand, with John back to Joseph.

* * *

 

Sharky and Hurk had never seen the Spread Eagle so quiet before, but the recent broadcast had shocked everyone to the core. There on the tv was Deputy Rook being baptized and renouncing her title to the masses. The disbelief on everyone’s faces was hard to miss.

Mary May started to pace behind the bar, “Son of a bitch… he got to her…”

“What do we do now?” A patron with a scruffy beard had a look of shock on his face.

Grace Armstrong had to admit she was disappointed with what she saw, “I say we get her out of there and undo whatever brainwashing the seeds have done to her.”

Sharky nodded, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Hurk agreed, “Hell yeah! She had to have been kidnapped. Forced into this baptism against her will, right?”

Mary gave a silent look towards Grace, “She wasn’t acting like herself after we took John’s ranch. I mean, she took the fuck off as if she had seen a ghost. Then she radioed back the next day when John gave us a 15-minute head start.”

“And since when does John give a heads up?” Grace replied, but both women knew it was a rhetorical question.

Sharky, on his fifth drink, didn’t catch the hint, “Well never, duh.”

Adelaide rolled her eyes, “Mary, have you considered this could be a good thing for us?”

Mary May just scoffed, “How on God’s green earth could this be a good thing for us?”

Adelaide sauntered over to the bar top, leaning on it with her arm propped up, “It’s obvious that John Seed is in love with her. A man that obsessed with a specific woman has the hots for her. So now that they will find themselves alone with each other, Rook could save our necks by keeping him occupied.”

“You have a point there.” Hurk agreed, trying to get another shot, but Mary decided to cut him off.

Grace just shook her head, “I do not want to think about Deputy Rook getting laid in that gawdy ranch by one of the Seeds.”

Sharky polished off his drink, “Well she needs our help and I’m not going to leave her and Jerome in the hands of John Seed.”

“She doesn’t need our help.”

Everyone turned to see Deputy Joey Hudson standing in the threshold, “She chose to go to them. She’s no longer one of us.”

The quiet tension could be cut with a knife as everyone took in what was just said. Grace broke it first, “How do you know for sure?”

Joey walked further in the bar followed by Cal, “Elizabeth came to me herself to let me know of her wishes. She swears she’s not going to give up any information on us, but that’s not going to matter anymore. We have an evacuation to plan for anyone in Hope County wanting to leave. Any of us who stay behind, well… it’s either kill or be killed.”

Adelaide let out a whistle, “Well, I guess that means I need to get back to the marina and pack my things. I’m not about to get in the middle of the storm that comes next. I’m thinking Zander and I could make our way to Cuba; get as far south from this crazy shit hole.”

Cal crossed his arms, surveying the bar, “Anyone willing to stay behind and fight needs to gather here. Hudson is going to take anyone who wants to evacuate to the church and prepare. We have already started moving our boats and supplies from Adelaide’s marina over to Silver Lake trailer park. We need to assume that both the marina and trailer park will not be safe after this evacuation since we have good intel that Jacob Seed plans on attacking them as soon as the evacuation is over.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in what was about to go down. Cal looked at Hudson, “As harsh as this sounds, we have to assume Rook is a traitor. How long do you think she will keep her mouth shut before John pries all the info she has on us out?”

Hudson let out a sigh, “I know, but look at how long she had been talking to John and kept any information she had on the Seeds from us? She feels like she is doing the right thing and once she goes down that path, you can’t shake her determination. She is the one who set up this window of opportunity for Hope County residents to be able to leave. I mean, she got Joseph Seed and us to take a step back from each other. At any point, the Project could have blindsided us, but they haven’t.”

“I get you two have history, but I don’t trust the Seeds and I never will. They killed my sister and I can never forgive them for that.” Cal placed his hands on his hip, looking around before continuing, “The only way I don’t put a bullet in Rook is if she gets on a boat with Hudson and leaves.”

With that declaration, Cal left the bar to gather more people and Hudson started speaking with Resistance members about how to gather people up who wanted to leave Hope County behind, once and for all.

* * *

 

The last time Elizabeth was at John’s Gate, it was to try to spring Pastor Jerome free. This time, she was walking willingly between John and Joseph to the doors for her atonement. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. When they stopped for John to get his key out, she felt this was the perfect opportunity to ask about Jerome.

“John, I take it you still have Pastor Jerome here?”

John paused before turning to look at Joseph and Elizabeth, “Yes. Why?”

“Will he receive the same opportunity to leave before the end of the week?”

John looked towards Joseph for help in answering her question and Joseph gave a curt nod, “Of course he will, but if he refuses, then it’s John’s choice what happens next.”

Elizabeth nodded, “Thank you, John. Thank you, Jo- Father.”

Joseph’s eye’s widened at her use of his title. The heavy doors to John’s Gate swung open and Joseph couldn’t help but give a quick peck to her forehead before the three of them descended into the bunker.

The deeper they went; Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel nervous about confronting her past. She was not scared about the pain, that was something tangible she could keep a hold on like an anchor. It was being confronted with the emotional anguish that she had kept at bay, locked up tight in the darkest corners of her mind for so long, that she was terrified of. She wasn’t sure if she would be strong enough to go back to those moments and process all of it.

“Deputy?”

They suddenly stopped in front of a prison cell, a very disheveled Jerome Jeffries gripping the iron bars in front of him. Elizabeth was actually surprised to see him in the bunker so soon, “Hey, Jerome. Are you doing alright?”

John was whispering to the guard as Jerome continued to speak with her, “They give me food and water, all things considered. What about you?” His eyes widened when he saw Joseph step into their conversation and calmly placing his hand on Rook’s left shoulder.

“Elizabeth has been baptized as one of our sister’s today. Once she has completed atonement, she will be accepted into our family.”

Jerome’s mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, the shock evident on his face. Once he composed himself, he looked at Elizabeth with sorrow and confusion in his eyes, “Is this true, Rook?”

Elizabeth placed her hands over his, nodding, “Yes, it is.”

“Oh Deputy, you don’t have to do this… I should have been there more… you were obviously reaching out for help.”

Elizabeth started shushing him, trying to help him understand her decision, “My decisions are my own and this is the happiest I have been in a long time, truly. I’m no longer a deputy, that title no longer applies to me, but I haven’t forgotten about what you have done for me and others who have needed help. I brokered a truce with the Project to declare a cease-fire to allow for residents to leave of their own free will. This has been extended to you as well.”

Jerome sighed heavily at her words, “At the cost of your freedom…”

“No.”

He cocked his head as Elizabeth stepped back and looked at John, lacing her fingers with his, “For the first time, in a long time, I feel that I have taken the first steps towards freedom.”

Before Jerome could protest the union in front of him, Joseph stepped between them, leaning against the bars to speak with him, “She has offered you and the resistance a gift. I pray that you don’t squander it; the window of opportunity is closing fast, and we will not be merciful to anyone who stands in the way after I have so gracefully given you this chance.” Joseph’s eyes flashed something wicked behind his aviators, sending chills down Jerome’s spine. He had let go of the bar and backed up into his prison cell as if putting distance between him and a demon in the flesh.

Joseph pulled himself away from the bars and the guard unlocked the cell, brandishing handcuffs, “Put your hands in front of you and don’t do anything stupid.”

Jerome did as he was told and felt the cold metal click around his wrists. He gave Elizabeth one more solemn glance before being pulled in the opposite direction with Joseph close behind. He knew Joseph was saying a prayer out loud as they ascended from the bunker, but he could really only hear his own thoughts and heartbeat as he questioned why he wasn’t fighting back. Jerome was frustrated by what he just witnessed and couldn’t fathom if she was truly being complicit with John and Joseph, but he watched as she had held hands with the Baptist and looked happy.

They eventually made it to the main door, but before they went outside, one of John’s chosen whispered in Joseph’s ear. Jerome felt sick to see the smirk on Joseph’s face as he turned towards him, “It seems that your friends think you and Elizabeth need some form of rescue. Open the door.” 

The loud groan of the heavy metal door echoed off the corridor and Jerome had to use his hands to shield his eyes from the invading sunlight. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a large group of armed Peggie’s between them and a large group of Resistance outside. Joseph walked with purpose as Jerome was pushed alongside him.

Joseph stepped onto the hood of one of the trucks so he could get a good look at all the faces around him. Some of the chosen tried to protest but he wouldn’t have it. A couple of Resistance members shifted their aim towards him, but Joseph knew that the truce was keeping them in check.

He swept his hands out in front of him, “Brothers and sisters, lower your arms. We are still under a ceasefire. There will be no violence today.”

The Peggie’s did as their Father ordered them, but the Resistance seemed to look around to see if anybody would guide them on what to do. Joseph smile upon seeing their weakness at being leaderless, even if it was only temporary.

Joseph looked down at Jerome, “Go and be with your people.”

Jerome felt his escort grab his cuffed wrists and take the handcuffs off. He was pushed forward and he walked towards the Resistance while rubbing his wrists, still unsure as to what was about to go down. The tension in the air was thick.

Joseph continued, “We have returned Jerome in good faith that you will turn around and leave us.”

“What about the deputy?” Someone shouted from the group. There was a murmur and some heads nodding that had Joseph’s nostrils flare.

“Sister Rook has renounced her claim to that title and is currently going through atonement. She has been reborn in God’s light and is part of our family now.”

“Bullshit!” Someone else screamed the explicative, the group getting riled up, but Jerome was able to calm them again.

“Listen! We do Rook more harm than good if we break the truce. There will be another time to fight, but today is not the day. Let us gather our friends and family and collect ourselves during these final moments of peace and quiet.” Pastor Jerome’s words helped quell the anger that had flared up and they began to slowly turn around, leaving John’s Gate.

As the group became smaller, Joseph called out to Jerome one last time, “Remind your people that they only have a couple more days at sundown to leave or join us. Fighting us will only lead to their utter destruction.”

* * *

 

John had gone the extra mile when cleaning up his confession space. The wrapped bodies and stapled skins were all removed, the floor scrubbed clean and he even had a tattoo table brought in. There was no way he was going to do Elizabeth’s confessional in a rusty office chair, stained by blood and sweat. He even had one of his antler chandeliers brought in to cast a softer light in the room, replacing the harsh red-light bulbs. John didn’t need to force a confession out of Rook, she was willingly handing her soul to him today.

Elizabeth had removed her dress before lying down on the soft, leather table and the sight took John’s breath away. She looked angelic in the soft light and he couldn’t help but feel a deep stirring as he roamed his eyes over her figure, catching all of his marks he already put on her. Taking a deep breath, he pushed aside his lustful thoughts knowing this was sacred and didn’t want to taint her atonement.

He dutifully arranged his tools, tattoo gun, and put on black latex gloves as Elizabeth adjusted herself. She had a simple sports bra and underwear on, but she didn’t seem to mind when it was just her and John in the room.

“I know your sins… they drive your every action.” John ran his gloved fingers along her face, down her neck and arm. Elizabeth shuddered under his touch. “Confess to me what drives your _wrath_.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as she reached deep within to unlock pandora’s box. As soon as the lid opened, her mind started replaying everything and she began to feel her anger, resentment, and rage, flare-up within as she started to speak.

“My father had a temper that he could never squash. Coupled with his alcoholism, it was like walking on eggshells around the house. My mother took the brunt end of it, especially when he would hit her. She would always try to hide the fact that he beat her, but I wasn’t dumb. I could see the welts and the way she was always depressed in that damn house. It didn't matter what he did though, she always made excuses for him. I had grown up being told I couldn't do anything. Hell, I started to believe it until one day my dad nearly beat my mother to death. I got between them and every time his fist made contact, I stood back up and told him he couldn't hurt me anymore. That was the first time my mother actually called the cops on him and those officers were my heroes after that night. They stayed in touch as I finished high school and I wanted to become a cop back then, but they had an age limit I wasn't at yet. So, I enlisted into the Army to get away from it all, to start my own life."

Elizabeth paused for a second, her lips quivering at all the memories and John took in all of her tics and subtle body language as her anger coursed through her.

“For the first time, I felt like I belonged somewhere and had colleagues that understood me. Granted, when the time came for me to be overseas, I was not prepared for what war could do to someone, but I had my friends who I considered my brothers and sisters to lean on. We were all talking about what we would do when we got out…”

John noticed how Elizabeth’s eyes looked as if they were staring somewhere else beyond his reach. He saw how she was retreating into herself and he quickly ran his hands over her to keep her anchored, “I know it’s scary to go back through it, but you’re strong and I’m still here.”

Elizabeth shifted her eyes back to him and nodded, a faint smile gracing her lips before she continued, “We were all in Humvees making our way to a base that needed repairs and this road was notorious for ambushes and fights, but we were told to get to our destination anyway. You know, I believe Joseph when he speaks of destiny because it was in my Humvee that I saw a picture of Hope County for the first time. My squadmate grew up here and always talked about how it was the most beautiful place in the world. Once I saw the picture, I knew he was telling the truth. He was thinking of home before we were hit. You should have seen the tangled mess of metal I found myself in afterward… I couldn’t get out through any of the doors and ended up making my way out of a hole out the back. Everyone was dead except for him, but he was barely hanging on and so I pulled ourselves out and into a fox hole. It took me a moment to realize the hole was created by the very explosion that destroyed my Humvee.”

_The putrid smell of death reached Rook's nose as she peered over their foxhole. There were flames creating walls of black smoke on the horizon, but her squadmate let out a gurgled groan. She turned to see blood coming out of his mouth and nose. He let out a cough that sprayed her uniform with little blood specks, but Rook was more concerned with the condition of her squadmate as she assessed where his injuries were._

_"I don't feel so good Rook..."_

Hot tears flowed down Elizabeth’s face as she started sobbing, “I couldn’t save him! I stayed with his body until another unit could come pull me out of there. I’m so mad that they all had to die like that and yet I lived. It’s not fair…”

John ran his fingers through her hair as she let it all out, “My dear Rook… you have seen the worst this world has to offer and yet you continued to serve when you became a cop. Your _wrath_ kept you fighting to survive and your _pride_ kept you from reaching out for help.”

Elizabeth sighed, “You’re absolutely right.”

The tattoo gun buzzed to life in John’s hand and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting to work on marking her with her sins. He held down her right forearm and began tattooing the word _wrath_ on it. John was meticulous as he wanted it to be perfect and he chose her dominant hand feeling it was symbolic as the hand that had taken life from others. She winced every now and then but stayed still as John’s hand glided over her skin, opening her flesh. Blood started bubbling to the surface, trickling down her arm and onto the leather, but Elizabeth continued to breathe through it all, trusting John.

The pressure on her right arm ended and she opened her eyes to see John move to her left forearm. He looked at her and she gave a nod, indicating that she was ready and John began tattooing the word _pride._ Between the throbbing in her right arm and the new pain erupting to her left, Elizabeth groaned but held still for him.

“You’re doing so well. Just a little bit more, my love.”

Feeling the needle scratch and tear brought a strange sense of relief over her, coupled with the pain. Elizabeth gripped the side of the table until she felt John’s weight come off her arm. He gave a satisfied sigh before grabbing his cleaning materials and tending to the sins he marked on her.

He was gentle, despite the throbbing pain in her arms, “I don’t think I have ever told you about my parents, Lizzie. They were the first ones to teach me the power of YES. One night, they took me into the kitchen, and they threw me on the ground, and I experienced pain after pain. And when I didn’t think I could take anymore, I did. Something broke free inside. I wasn’t scared, I was… clear. I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was, yes! I spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes to. I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled, I created more. But it was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being. Always receiving… Always taking… The best gift isn’t the one you get, it’s the one you give and giving takes courage. The courage to own your sin. To etch it on to your flesh and carry its burden and when you have endured, when you truly begin to atone… to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see.. my God that’s courage!”

John cupped Elizabeth’s face as he touched his forehead to hers, “You were courageous today. You confronted your sin. We will continue to atone together and emerge free in Eden. I can promise you that.”

They locked lips with one another, John reveling in how soft they were. When they stopped for air, that was when John realized Joseph had been in the room. He pulled away slightly but didn’t see any judgment in Joseph’s eyes. In fact, his brother looked happy. Elizabeth turned her head to see Joseph walking over to them, blushing that he was seeing her in just her underwear.

“No need to be shy. It is just flesh, my dear.” Joseph embraced John, “I’m proud of you, John. Now, I believe there is another sin for which you both must atone for.”

“Yes, Joseph.” Without hesitation, John removed his gloves, vest, and shirt.

It took a moment before realization dawned on Elizabeth, “Oh, right.” And she gave a small laugh, remembering what John had said to her at the prison.

John gave her an all-knowing smile as Joseph pulled his knife out using John’s cleaning materials to sanitize the blade. John stood at the head of the table and placed his hands firmly against Elizabeth’s shoulders, burying his nose and mouth against her hair, “We must atone for our _lust._ It will be painful, but it must be done. Say yes, my love.”

Elizabeth swallowed and leaned into John, “Yes, John.”

“Good girl.” He whispered before kissing her temple.

Joseph leaned his weight across her legs as he ran his fingers over her left hip, “Sin must be exposed so it may be absolved. If we hide our sin, we hide ourselves…”

The blade bit her flesh and she released a yell as the pain burst behind her eyes. This was much different from a tattoo needle and she was thankful John was there to help hold her down.

“Your sins will not hide any longer.”

Joseph continued to carve _lust_ onto her skin and Elizabeth’s yells turned into hoarse screaming. John kept his stronghold on her while telling her how good she was doing, “You’re almost done. Try to hold still.”

Joseph finished with the last letter and began wiping the blood off his knife as Elizabeth’s chest heaved from the pain. She felt absolutely exhausted and a small moan escaped her lips when John began cleaning her new wound. He continued praising her, “You did so good. Most people I pull confessions from pass out before I can put one sin on them.”

Elizabeth huffed out a laugh, “Maybe I can go for a record and have them all put on.”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” John replied with a wink.

Joseph finished sanitizing the blade again before turning to John, “Brother, are you ready to admit your transgressions?”

John pulled his pants down enough to reveal the sin _lust_ that had been carved into him before, “Yes, Joseph. I have sinned with Rook, more than once.”

Elizabeth sat up so John could lean back some on the table and she watched as Joseph re-opened the scarred word on John’s left hip. She was mesmerized by the way his muscles twitched and the crimson that ran off the blade onto the table. They shared in their sins and Elizabeth felt a bond from her atonement with John and Joseph. When she heard John give a loud grunt, she crawled over and peppered kisses along his shoulder. Joseph paused for a moment, amazed by the love and compassion being poured over his brother before he finished. His visions of Rook and John had been coming true and he was so thankful to bear witness to the change in both of them. The Voice had not failed him; in fact, he had felt rewarded for his stewardship and he would do everything to protect what they had created in their garden. The Project would prevail: his family would be victorious.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this chapter to turn into pure smut, but here we are and I had a bit of inspiration *ahem* to write a very dominant John. I'm even going to have to update the tags to this story. ;) So enjoy!!

If someone had said that the Resistance had taken over John’s Ranch at one point, no one would have believed it. Elizabeth’s mouth was agape by how everything was back in its place. The Project banners were up, all of John’s books were in their original spots, the furniture was rearranged, all the knick-knacks were placed in their approved spaces, and the wall décor seemed untouched. John had scrubbed any evidence of his home being ransacked and vandalized by Mary May and her team.

“Pleased with what you see?” John teased and it took Elizabeth a moment to realize she had just been staring.

“I shouldn’t be shocked, but I am in awe how fast you put everything back together.”

John gave a dark chuckle, “Oh, I’m used to my resolve being underestimated by everyone in this county.”

Elizabeth smirked as she ran her hand up and down his arm, “You like that people misjudge you though. It makes it easier to get their guard down before you go in for the kill.”

John grabbed her roaming hand and brought it up to his lips, humming in agreement as he slowly pushed her up against a wall. John looked at her hungrily as he nipped at her wrist, “You feel ready, despite the discomfort?”

Elizabeth knew he was asking about the pain from her atonement they were at just moments ago, but she felt her desire for him coiling at her core. “Mhmm,” she let out with a nod and before she knew it, John was practically sticking his tongue down her throat while tearing away her clothes.

Elizabeth craved this controlling side of John when they are intimate with each other. She loved giving into him completely and she could tell he got off hard on it. John broke away for a second so he could pull her over to the large dining table and forcefully bent her over.

He pulled his cock out of his trousers and gave a firm spank on her right cheek. Elizabeth jumped slightly, turning to look back at him with hooded eyes. John smiled at the sight as he lined himself up, “When we are having dinner with my family at this table, I want you to remember how I fucked you on it.”

John pushed his cock deep inside with one long slow stroke making Elizabeth collapse on to the table when he bottomed out. He began thrusting in and out with a snap of his hip. The motion made the edge of the table rub her _lust_ , freshly carved on her hip and she whimpered from the mix of pain and pleasure. He pinned her arms ahead of her, making her torso flush with the smooth mahogany wood, picking up the pace as he began fucking her harder. Her whimpers turned into full moans as she felt every inch of him pounding her into the table. With a growl, he pulled out then turned her over, positioning her on the edge of the table. He grabbed her waist as he thrust back into her, Elizabeth yelling out an, “Oh, FUCK!”

John watched as he was able to thrust his cock all the way in and out, her slick absolutely coating him and dripping off the table. He smiled at the view and how her chest bounced with each of his thrusts. Elizabeth was yelling his name over and over again as he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He could feel that she was losing control of an upcoming orgasm and he practically folded her in half as he leaned towards her face, “Give in to it.”

“John, YES!” Elizabeth felt her release shake her whole body as John began to slow down before finding his own release inside of her.

They both were moaning and panting as they came down from their high and Elizabeth felt herself go slack against John as her legs fell off to the side. John gave her a chaste kiss before picking her up, his cock still embedded inside of her, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Elizabeth felt a fire erupt in her veins as she was carried upstairs to his bedroom. His room was large, but the bed she felt herself dumped on was divine. She could have sworn she was floating from how soft and large it was. Before she could admire his room for too long, his mouth was on her slick core lapping up both of their cum and he teased her clit with his hand.

“Oh… my… GOD! That feels amazing,” Elizabeth crooned.

She could feel his smug smile as he continued his ministrations with his mouth, tongue, and fingers. The sensation from his beard was making her lightheaded.

“You taste divine.” John hummed causing Elizabeth to buck and writhe even more under his touch. Deciding to test the waters, John used his thumb to start rubbing some of their juices along her anus and Elizabeth sat up quickly, “What are you doing?”

John stops and for a second feels unsure of how to proceed for the first time, “Have you ever had anal sex?”

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, obviously nervous about the idea, “No…”

John started kissing her inner thighs, “We can try if you like, but the second you want me to stop, I will.”

Elizabeth nodded while lying back down, “I trust you, John.”

John decides to change things up by giving her wide, long licks all the way from her ass to her clit, sucking on her clit every time he made his way up to it. She starts shaking from pleasure again and John takes that as his queue to try again with his thumb, “I could do this all day.”

Elizabeth smiled at that and arched her back when he captured her clit with his mouth again, using the distraction to slowly slide his finger in. He felt the pressure as she tightened around his digit, but he continued to massage her slowly with his fingers, making sure to use her juices liberally. She slowly sat back up, moaning, “John… kiss me…”

John kept his finger in her, massaging her anally as they made out. Her fingers made quick work of his buttons while she pulled his vest and shirt open. Once his torso was exposed, Elizabeth started kissing down his chest while reaching for his half-open pants. John moaned as he pulled his finger out to help with discarding all of his clothes. Her mouth finds her way to his newly opened _lust_ scar and runs her tongue along it, making John moan at the display before he pushed her on her back again.

He lines up his tip at her entrance, still wet from their mixed juices and slides in, feeling her pussy stretch around his cock. Her eyes widen as she whimpers under him, “I think you’re gonna make me cum again.”

Grazing her neck with his mouth, John whispers, “I’m going to ruin you into this mattress. You are going to be a broken, crying mess by the time I’m done with you.”

Squirming from the dirty talk, Elizabeth started digging her nails into his back as he started fucking her again. She wrapped her legs around him begging him to break her and hearing her beg made him pound her senseless into the mattress. His hand came up and lightly wrapped around her throat, continuing to thrust into her while watching her pleasure play out on her face. With a yell, he could feel her pulsating around him as she came again and he pulled out while kissing her, waiting for her to come down from her orgasm.

“How… do you… do that?” she asked between breaths making John chuckle. His ego was completely inflated by this point, but he absolutely craved her praises.

“There’s so much more I want to do to you,” John’s voice was deep and husky as he started sucking on her breasts.

Elizabeth mewled as she ran her fingers through his hair, “I don’t think I can take anymore tonight.”

John worked his way back up to her neck, “Don’t worry, my dear. We will work you up to it.”

Elizabeth let out a light laugh at that, “You’re insatiable, John.”

His smile was like honey and she couldn’t get enough of it. They made out a little bit more before passing out, wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

Elizabeth couldn’t remember what time they had both passed out last night. They had got back to the ranch late, but she smiled as she stretched out on the bed remembering how he practically pounced on her once she crossed the threshold of his home. Speaking of John, she realized that he wasn’t in the bed with her and she sat up scanning the room for any sign of him. There was a light coming from the bathroom, so she slid off the bed and made her way to the door to peek in, but he wasn’t in there either.

Still, she went in and was shocked to see how she looked after her atonement. Both of her forearms and her left hip were still red and irritated, but she felt changed. Elizabeth noticed a happiness in her eyes that hadn’t been there in a long time and she lightly ran her fingers over _wrath_ before deciding she needed a shower.

After letting the water get warm, she stepped into the shower and hissed once the water hit her open skin. It took a moment before it was just a dull annoyance, allowing her to lather up some soap and gently cleaning everything. It felt divine to wash her hair after being baptized and having sex.

She continued her cleaning ritual until she felt John’s embrace from behind, arms engulfing her waist as his hands ran across her stomach. She jumped slightly, but relaxed when she felt his lips at the base of her neck, “You startled me.”

John continued to pepper her with kisses, “How can I keep my hands to myself when I have the most beautiful woman in Hope County naked in my home?”

Elizabeth had a deep blush on her face as she felt his mouth continue to roam over her. He turned her around and engulfed her lips with his, “My sweet Lizzie, I can’t stop thinking about yesterday.”

“Me either,” Elizabeth was breathless between John’s amazing kissing skills and his sweet praises he would rain over her.

Turning off the water, John took her hand and pulled her back to the bedroom. Elizabeth went to grab a towel, but John swatted her hand away with a “Tsk.”

“But I’m soaking wet…”

Her complaint died in her throat when she saw the bed again. John had added some implements and straps to the bed, the pillows and comforter neatly set off to the side of the bedroom. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as John led her to the side of the bed.

John ran his fingers through her wet hair as Elizabeth ran her hand over the spreader bar, “So this is what you want to do to me?”

“Your atonement was very informative…” John pulled her face up towards him holding her gaze, “Joseph was right that I needed to open up more and so I want you to see me; not what I want others to see. That is if you will still have me.”

The vulnerability in his eyes squeezed at Elizabeth’s heart and she leaned into his touch, “Of course I will still have you. I’m not about to let your kinks scare me off.” She said that final part with a sly smile and John returned a dazzling smile of his own before kissing her forehead.

As if a switch had been flipped, that predatory gleam was back in his eyes and he took control again, “Get on the bed.”

Excitement buzzed throughout her body as she did as she was ordered, quivering in anticipation. John’s stance was very dominant as he first strapped her wrists down before running his hands down her legs, putting on the spreader bar.

“I’m going to pound your pussy until you beg me to stop.”

Elizabeth already felt herself getting wet as she held back a moan from his words. She felt absolutely vulnerable and exposed to him.

John continued his praises, “You are perfect… stunning… gorgeous… absolutely beautiful my dear…”

Elizabeth mewled as she squirmed, testing her restraints. John grabbed her face suddenly, “You really want to get fucked badly, hmm?”

She nodded her head, but John tsk’d, “Say, yes.”

“Yes!”

He stood up from her, “Then you are going to have to beg better than that.”

Elizabeth’s mouth hung open for a second as she realized that John really wanted her to see his sadistic side. She bore her soul to him yesterday and he was showing her all the parts of his: the good and the ugly.

She felt herself resist for a moment, but then did as he asked, “Please fuck the shit out of me, John. Please fuck me until I can’t take it anymore.” 

John leaned over her, “You know what? I want to see how far you can go.” He brought out a purple dido shaped exactly like a dick. “With how horny you are, I don’t think you will have any problems using this.” He immediately shoved it into her pussy, pleased there was no resistance and Elizabeth moaned at how he was pleasuring her with a dildo. She couldn’t close her legs and she couldn’t even touch him and it was driving her wild.

“Mmmmm, now clean it.”

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled the dildo out and pressed it against her mouth.

“Clean it with your mouth. Show me how you can suck a dick.”

Without thinking, she opened her mouth letting John push it in and she used her tongue to lick it clean.

“How does it taste?”

“Good.” Elizabeth’s eyes were glazed over with pure lust as he popped the purple dildo back in her pussy. They did this a couple more times, back and forth, until John instructed her to keep it in her mouth. He brought out a strap and secured it in her mouth. It felt strange having a plastic dick stuffing her mouth, but she didn’t have long to think on it before John was between her legs with some lube and she could see another dildo, smaller this time, in his hands.

“This one is going to be inserted anally and stay there while I fuck you.”

She tensed up a little as she felt him lubing up her ass and using his thumb again to prep her. She moaned around the purple dildo in her mouth, enjoying how vulnerable he had made her to him.

“I’m going to teach you that there is pleasure in pain.”

It took several tries as the smaller dildo did not seem to want to go in at first, but finally, John was able to push it all the way in until only the small handle remained outside. So much saliva had started running down the side of her mouth from being gagged and John kissed his way back up her body until he got up to her face, licking up the drool before proceeding to put a blindfold over her eyes.

“Do you know how divine you look right now? Dick in your mouth, dick in your ass, tied to my bed, and begging to be fucked. Hmm, how about I leave you here like that for the rest of the day?” 

Elizabeth began pulling on her restraints, mumbling a “Noooo…” The thought of him leaving her wanting and begging like this drove her mad. He gave a dark chuckle before she felt something vibrating on her clit and it made her jump, moaning loudly. She felt him tease her entrance before his dick entered her very slowly. She felt a small tug as his tip passed through her opening and almost orgasmed right then and there. It felt so good and she was incredibly turned on by everything he was doing to her, but the way he was stretching her out so slowly was driving her crazy.

After he was fully sheathed, he stopped moving and just stayed immobile. Elizabeth desperately wanted him to move and so she tried to move her hips, but John quickly slapped one of her breasts causing her to scream around her gag.

“Move again and I will leave you like this.”

Elizabeth’s muffled moans were her plea’s for him to do something, but his patience was torture. The vibration on her clit had stopped and was replaced by the vibration from the dildo he had inserted anally; gentle at first, but then gradually picked up.

John’s mouth was suddenly right by her ear, “I’m not going to make you cum with my dick yet. You don’t deserve it. Instead, the vibrator in your ass will.”

Being penetrated by the vibrator and John’s dick was working Elizabeth up to her first orgasm, creating tiny waves that made his cock move in little spurts onto a spot Elizabeth had never felt him hit before. The sensation was overwhelming and satisfying at the same time as the orgasm built itself up little by little and there was nothing she could do to speed it up. She tried not to move, but when the peak of her orgasm hit, she arched her back and screamed as loud as her gag would let her at the strong feeling of pleasure that hit her. As she came, John turned off the vibrator and started kissing her all over, his body continuing to hold her down as she quivered and trembled from her overwhelming orgasm. 

After a couple of minutes, John completely undid her restraints, mouth gag, spreader bar, blindfold, and vibrator, before wrapping her up in his arms to cuddle. “You did so well.”

Elizabeth was breathless as John continued to pepper her face with kisses, “I’ve never experienced an orgasm that intense before.”

She knew John’s ego was completely stroked by that and they continued to cuddle and kiss, John pouring his emotions into his aftercare of her. Elizabeth felt absolutely loved in this moment and didn’t resist when John pulled her leg up and over his hip so he could gently insert himself inside of her again.

This time he moved against her slowly while caressing her and engulfing her mouth with his. They made love to each other lazily as they continued to lie on their sides, making out with each other, tired after a massive orgasm.

“I love you.” John moaned before shooting his cum inside, completely filling her with his seed. Elizabeth stayed wrapped in his arms, listening to his heartbeat rapidly in his chest while she calmed her own breathing down, the two of them in complete bliss.

It took another moment for her to realize what he just said to her and her heart did a complete backflip as she peppered kisses from his neck up to his ear.

“I love you too, John.”


	24. Chapter 24

Eventually, John and Elizabeth had disentangled themselves from each other to get ready for the day. She was thankful that John had procured some clothes for her at some point so that she could have a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When she had made her way down to the main living area, she found Joseph and John in a conversation with each other, but when they noticed her appearance, Joseph looked up and gave a warm smile.

“How are you feeling after your atonement, Rook?” Joseph walked up to her when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

“I feel good actually.” She was being honest and welcomed his hug.

It was odd that she would be hugging the Father after all this time and everything they had all gone through. She chuckled to herself, causing Joseph to arch an eyebrow.

“I’m afraid to ask what humors you, sister.”

Elizabeth smiled, “Well, look at us. Near the start of this thing, I was ready to tear you and the Project apart and now we are hugging.”  

Joseph smiled as he did see the humor in it, “God works in mysterious ways.”

John cleared his throat, “Jacob is waiting for us, Joseph.”

“Oh?” Elizabeth looked between the two brothers, but Joseph put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

“We are talking about what is to happen once this cease-fire ends.”

Elizabeth nodded, “I understand.” She knew this moment of peace was only temporary. Time was pouring through her fingers like sand and the consequences for her actions would be permanent once the sun sets in a couple of days. She only hoped Hudson would leave like she said she would, and it would be worth it. No, it was already worth it to be where she is now at John’s side. She looked at him and his deep blue irises burned passionately into her emerald ones and she smiled. He returned it enthusiastically before grabbing his radio.

“Ready my plane.”

There was a click before one of his chosen responded, “Yes, sir.”

John came closer to her, “Take this radio. If you need anything, you have a direct line to me, Joseph, and Jacob. We will back soon.” Elizabeth nodded and John gave her a quick kiss before heading out to his hangar with Joseph.

It had only been a couple of hours after the two of them left before Elizabeth Rook felt bored out of her mind. She was lying upside down on the couch trying to count the patterns in the rug, on the floor, before she decided to flip over and listen to the various radio channels across the valley. Most of them were static and silent until one wasn’t, and she felt her heart race at the sound of Nick’s voice in a panic.

“Rook, if you can hear me, we could use your help!”

“Where the fuck is our bag?!”

“It should be in the closet, baby.”

“DON’T YOU DARE USE A CUTE NICKNAME RIGHT NOW MR. RYE!”

“Shit, sorry honey… anyway, Rook, if you’re hearing this, the baby is coming, and we could use your driving expertise.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help the delighted squeal that ripped itself from her chest, “Nick! Kim! It’s me! I’m on my way!”

She could hear the sound of relief in Nick’s voice, “Rook! It is so good to hear your voice! Please hurry, we gotta get her to the clinic fast.”

Elizabeth could hear Kim yelling from more labor pains and realized that she needed to let John know where she was going. Flipping the radio back to his frequency, she braced herself before making the call, “John it’s me.”

“Bored already?” The humor in his tone made her warm inside, but she had a mission.

“Baby Rye is coming and I need to go help Nick get Kim to the clinic.”

There was a slight pause before Joseph’s voice chimed in, “We can send some of our doctors to them.”

Elizabeth cringed, “I don’t think it would be wise to stress out a pregnant woman already in active labor. Besides, remember what happened the last time John sent the Project to the Rye house?”

She assumed John and Joseph were discussing amongst themselves for a moment before John’s voice cut back in, “I understand your need to help everyone, but your place is with us now.”

Elizabeth sighed, trying not to become frustrated, “This isn’t about trying to help everyone or even the resistance. This is about me taking care of a friend who has had my back more than once. You know how fiercely independent Kim is, but she needs help now. This doesn’t change the promise I made with Joseph and it doesn’t change how I feel about you. It’s why I’m giving you a heads up instead of just going on my own.”

Finally, John relented but not without some conditions, “Okay, but take Andrew and Max with you. They are my best Chosen and I left them at the Ranch to protect you.”

“Thank you, John. I’ll keep you updated.” Elizabeth was relieved and she quickly radioed Andrew and Max, instructing them to bring a truck around the front. As she quickly climbed into the pickup, she began muttering prayers that they would be quick enough for Kim Rye.

 

* * *

 

Elizabeth didn’t even knock as she came barging in through the front door with Max right behind her. Andrew stayed with the truck, keeping the engine running.

Kim was clutching her stomach, looking very exhausted and pissed off, “Where the fuck is Nick? Oh… God!”

Nick, decked out in his aviators and hat, came barreling down the stairs, halting when he saw the Peggie’s, “Whoa… what the hell is going on, Rook?”

Kim didn’t care who was there at the moment, but set her ire on her husband, “Where the fuck have you been? Gimme your hand, our little girl has decided it’s time.”

There was a death grip on Nick’s hand as he crouched down by Kim, “This is crazy, Nick Junior wasn’t due for another week. Ow, ow, owww. Kim, you’re hurting my hand!”

“We gotta get into the car,” Kim stated followed by another loud moan of pain.

Elizabeth placed her hand on Kim and Nick’s shoulder, “I hope you can forgive me later, but Max and Andrew are here to assist and it was the only way I could get to you.”

Kim waved her off, “We will deal with the semantics later. Nick, be nice.”

Nick rolled his eyes, “Rook, if you trust them, then it’s fine by me. I just don’t want my hand to get crushed anymore than it already is!”

Max quickly got down and helped Nick lift Kim off the couch, her labored breathing heavy as she waddled out of the house.

Nick was trying to be supportive, but he could already feel a bruise forming on his hand, “C’mon, c’mon. Oww ah, you’re so strong…”

He grabbed the keys to his truck and turned back to Elizabeth, “Rook, you’re driving.”

She gave a curt nod as she quickly hopped into the driver’s seat, the truck rumbling to life. Max helped Nick get Kim into the back seat before running back to the truck Andrew was in. Elizabeth looked into the back seat to make sure Nick and Kim were alright, but Kim flashed her a wild look before yelling, “DRIVE!” 

“Nick, you’re going to have to navigate us.” With that, Elizabeth floored it and their caravan of trucks started racing to the clinic.

Nick was happy to navigate if it meant distracting him from the pain in his hand, “Hang a left when you get out of the driveway!”

It was obvious to Elizabeth that Kim was in a lot of pain from all the labored moaning behind her. Nick was trying his best to soothe his wife, “You’re going to be okay, sweetie. The Deputy knows how to drive.”

Hearing her old title made her cringe but she stayed focus, checking the rearview mirror to make sure Andrew and Max were following closely. The last thing she needed was to put the Ryes in danger.

Nick continued to try to be helpful, “Casey taught me some stress-reducing breathing techniques- OW! Ow, my hand…”

Elizabeth tried to avoid as many bumps on the road as she could, but the dirt roads of Hope County basically made that impossible as she sped along.

“Go right!” Of course, Nick had waited till the last second and she was whipping a truck into a turn at a high rate of speed, praying it didn’t flip on them. “I know! We should play one of ‘em road trip games. Sounds fun, right?”

Kim sounded exacerbated, “Not really…”

“It will take your mind off things!”

“I don’t need my mind off things right now.”

Their bantering kept going until Elizabeth cut in, “Am I making a turn up ahead?”

“Oh yeah, go right again!”

Elizabeth found herself coming across a bridge with a fuel tanker that was on fire, “Oh shit…”

Kim was screaming while Nick wasn’t helping with Kim’s panic, “Is that a fuel tanker?!”

The trucks easily drove over the burning debris and Elizabeth kept plowing ahead, not needing baby Rye to be born in the back of a pickup. She recognized a shortcut up ahead that cut through the woods off the main road and floored it, avoiding deer that tried to cut through ahead of them. The clinic was in sight and Elizabeth let out a breath she had been holding when the two trucks came to a screeching halt in front of it.

Immediately, Andrew and Max jumped out of their truck to go get a wheelchair from inside, while Elizabeth and Nick helped Kim climb out of the back seat. Kim was lowered on to the chair and was immediately wheeled inside, being met at the door by the doctor. 

“How long has she been in labor?”

Kim screamed and let out some expletives before the Doctor shook his head, “Never mind. We need to get her in the delivery room. Are you the father?”

Nick wordlessly shook his head yes. The Doctor turned to Elizabeth, Adam, and Max, “You three stay outside. I’ll call you if you are needed.”

They headed outside, sitting on some chairs trying to relax despite the yelling coming from inside. Elizabeth looked over at the Chosen, “Remind me of this moment if I get any ideas of becoming pregnant.”

They laughed.

* * *

 

Elizabeth wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she had closed her eyes at one point and was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder, “Hey, wanna come meet your goddaughter?”

Her eyes popped open at Nick, “My what?”

“Come on.” He helped her stand up and Elizabeth caught the grin Andrew and Max shared with her as they all walked back into the clinic.

Nick brought them into the room Kim occupied, a newborn baby girl wrapped in pink swaddling cloths and Elizabeth immediately choked up.

Despite being tired, Kim looked at Elizabeth with a smile, “Hey.”

She offered up their daughter and Elizabeth gently held her in her arms, completely enamored by how small she was and how peaceful she looked asleep.

“This is Carmina. She’s so beautiful, isn’t she? Well, looks like I am gonna have to change the name of my business after all, huh?” Elizabeth chuckled at that and could see the pride radiating off of Nick to finally meet his daughter.

Elizabeth held Carmina close, “Hello, Carmina.” Already, she felt herself wanting to be protective over her goddaughter.

“You probably don’t hear this enough, but… thank you.” Kim placed a hand on Elizabeth’s arm and Elizabeth squat down to gently place Carmina back in her mother's embrace.

“You needed my help. Of course, I was going to be there.” Elizabeth wanted to reassure them that despite their circumstances, that was never going to change, but Kim gave her a look that she always knew.

Kim grabbed Nick’s hand as she continued, “Whatever happens after this cease-fire, just know that Nick and I will be there for you, always. We just hope you find your own happiness in the middle of this chaos.”

Elizabeth felt tears well up along her eyes, “Things have changed so fast. I just wanted to do what was right for others, but also for myself.”

“I know.” That was all the assurance Elizabeth needed and she was so thankful that it came from Kim and Nick.

Elizabeth stood back up as Nick grabbed the back of Kim’s wheelchair, “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

They started following the Rye’s out, but something in the next room caught Elizabeth’s eye. There was a young boy coughing on a hospital bed, but it was the woman sitting with her back turned towards the door that had Elizabeth wide-eyed. Her hair was blonde, and her figure looked so much like Faith’s. Could it be? Elizabeth felt like she was in a daze and had to grab at the wall to keep herself anchored. This couldn’t be real, she killed Faith herself.

Sensing she wasn’t alone, the blonde woman turned to look behind her and had a look of confusion on her face to see someone else there. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn’t Rachel Jessop looking back at her. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you. I thought you were someone else.”

Elizabeth turned to leave but saw the pale look on Max’s face. She didn’t even hear him come to check on her, “Is everything alright?”

Max wasn’t even paying attention to her as he stepped further into the room. Elizabeth looked between the mysterious woman and Max as the blonde woman quickly stood up from her chair wringing her hands nervously.

Max looked her over before asking the question that shocked Elizabeth to her core, “Is that really you, Selena?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another moment I have been excited to write since I first started this story is here! Just to clarify some things, I am replacing Megan from FCND with Selena. I had kinda been hinting at it from Cal's interactions with John and the letter Rook finds from John's Ranch (the letter Megan wrote that's in FCND). Let's just say, Joseph is going to be surprised. 
> 
> I also updated what the chapter count will be. Yes, I completed a full outline for this with exactly how I am going to end it and I hope you continue to enjoy the journey with me. :) 
> 
> I need to give a special shout out to Jacrispea for being my sounding board as I have continued working on this story. You are an AMAZING human being and writer. I encourage anyone here to check out their stories, especially if you love Jacob!


	25. Chapter 25

“Is that really you, Selena?”

Elizabeth was dumbfounded by the revelation and watched as Selena continued to wring her hands, nervously looking back at the child sound asleep in the bed. Finally, Selena spoke up, “It’s been a while, Max.”

Max stepped closer, “I can’t believe you’re here after all this time. We thought you left for good.”

Selena gave a slight smile, “I thought I would never come back as well.”

The boy behind her had a coughing spell that racked his entire body and Selena immediately aided him, trying to help him relax back onto his pillow. Elizabeth walked over to the bed to observe them as Selena wrung a wet rag out before rubbing it over his forehead.

“Is that Ethan?” Elizabeth asked.

Selena paused, looking back at her, “I’m sorry, but I don’t recall ever meeting you in the Project.”

“My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Rook. I used to be a Sherriff’s Deputy here before I joined the Project.”

“She’s with John.” Max cut in and Selena arched an eyebrow.

“Lots of women have been with John.” Selena’s response was to maim her on purpose, let her know that she didn’t trust her, but Elizabeth brushed it off all the same.  

Elizabeth sighed, “John didn’t tell me about you and your son. I found out on my own, but we kept it between us.”

Max, obviously confused, looked between them, “Kept what between you?”

There was a fleeting moment of worry before Selena squashed it down and turned back to Ethan. She ran a hand through his hair before standing back up, “I guess a thank you is in order. So, thanks for keeping it between you and John.”

“No thanks is necessary. It was not my business to tell.” Elizabeth was being sincere and could tell it would go a long way with Selena. She probably had no one to trust and her nervousness probably came from her feeling as if she didn’t have a place to belong to anymore. Elizabeth looked towards Max before addressing Selena again, “Look, if you want us to leave and pretend we never saw you, so be it.”

Max looked like he was going to protest, but Elizabeth raised a hand to cut him off. Selena let out a sigh, “No, it’s time that I came home and face the consequences of my actions.”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to Max, “I just hope that you and the rest of the Project can forgive me for leaving the way I did. I know you don’t know the full scope of what happened, but I never meant to abandon my family.” 

Max pulled Selena into a hug and she gripped him tightly as a sob escaped her, “I am so glad that you are okay and back with us, where you belong. I am sure the Father will absolve you and welcome you back with open arms.”

Elizabeth, knowing what happened, silently prayed that Max would be right on that. She hoped he wouldn’t turn her away or excommunicate her again as he did before. Maybe, with Faith gone, it could help the two of them heal. Elizabeth felt the guilt over Faith flair up again.

“We are heading back to John’s ranch if you would like to join us.” Elizabeth offered.

Selena nodded, “Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Max, radio ahead and make sure we have a medic to look over Ethan. I’m going to grab some supplies from the room here to take with us.”

“Roger, that.” Max headed out of the clinic while Elizabeth started looting containers of medical supplies.

Selena wrapped Ethan up in a couple of blankets, whispering apologies as the movement put him in another coughing fit. Elizabeth paused when she took in how much Ethan looked like his mother, but his hair was the same color as Joseph’s. She wondered if he would share his blue eyes that all the Seed men had.

“How old is he?”

Selena smiled, “He just turned three a couple of days ago.”

Just then, it hit Elizabeth that Selena had left Hope County a little over three years ago and had been raising Ethan as a single mom away from everything and everybody that she had ever known.

“That must have been hard being on your own like that.”

Selena nodded, “Yes, it was. Do you know what is even crazier? I still love Joseph after all this time. Am I still angry with him? Absolutely, but as I watched Ethan grow, my heart ached that Joseph was missing so much with him. I couldn’t bear the thought of keeping his son away from him anymore.”

Elizabeth zipped up her bag, lugging it over her shoulder, “I’m sure Joseph would love to meet him and I promise you that you won’t be cast out again. You have my word.”

Selena was unsure if she could believe her, “Joseph is the Father. He can make anyone do anything he wants with a snap of his fingers.”

Elizabeth smirked, “Well… you don’t know me and I won’t hold that against you since you have missed a lot. Whatever your differences are, he doesn’t get to cast aside the mother of his child on my watch.”

Selena gave a small smile, “I have no choice but to believe you.”

Elizabeth let out a breathy laugh, “I’ll take it. C’mon, Andrew and Max are waiting for us.”

The ride back to John’s Ranch felt longer than before and Elizabeth realized how they were taking a lot of back roads versus main roads. Probably for the better since the tension was noticeably thicker as time ticked on. She knew people were nervous that someone would get an itchy trigger finger and try to jump the Project before the end of the ceasefire.

Elizabeth decided she needed to radio John again, “Hey, John. We are on our way back.”

John’s voice made it obvious he had been hovering around his radio all day, “I’ll be here when you get back, dear.”

“Is Joseph with you?”

“He’s still with Jacob at the moment.”

Elizabeth could hear Selena release the breath she was holding, “Okay, good. We have to discuss something important before we involve him.”

There was a pause before John responded, “I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“It’s only until I get back. I’m being careful in case someone is listening in.”

“I understand. I’ll be seeing you soon, Lizzie.” And with that, the radio cut off.

* * *

**_3 years earlier_ **

“I just don’t understand what I did wrong, John.” Selena looked sad and haggard. The fire that was once lit behind her eyes was just smoldering embers as the depression she was experiencing wracked her completely. She felt lost and alone for the first time in a long time. 

“We must all atone for our pride against the Father-“

“Oh cut the bullshit.” Selena could tell how scripted it was after knowing John for a long time.

John sighed, sitting next to her, “Look, I’m sure this is just a phase between you two. While his method is a bit harsh, just give him some time to come to his senses.”

Selena began to cry again, “I love him more than anything, John. I would do anything for him, but the responsibility he is putting on my shoulders is too much. I could see it in his eyes that he felt as if I was rejecting him.”

John wrapped his arms around Selena, letting her cry on his shoulder, “Selena, I’m sure he knows that.”

The door to the room opened and one of John’s chosen bolted in, “Brother, John, there’s something I need to speak with you urgently about.”

John stood up, noticing the distress in his body language, “Very well. I’ll be right back, Selena.”

As soon as the door closed behind him, Selena was immediately up and lying on the floor, pressing her ear against the small gap between the door and the floor. She could tell John and his follower were a little way down the hallway, but she could pick up some of their conversation.

“…follower found the Father at the conservatory… new follower Rachel… fornicating in the greenhouse…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

Selena felt like she was going to be sick. She scooted backward along the floor until her back hit the bed, immediately curling in on herself. Why would Joseph do this to her? She could hear John’s footsteps as he headed back to her room, the door slowly opening as he made his way back in. He looked her over carefully before he let out a long sigh.

“You heard, didn’t you?” 

“Joseph betrayed me!” Selena spat, anger coursing through her. 

John quickly closed the door, “Shh, we don’t know what really happened yet.”

“Oh please! He tossed me aside for someone easy to brainwash.” The venom in Selena’s voice was thick and she knew she was walking a dangerous line speaking of the Father this way, even to John.

But John looked at her with pity, “I know my brother wasn’t thinking at all. I know that feeling of spiraling all too well but trust me when I say that he doesn’t have feelings for Rachel.”

Selena scoffed, “So while I’ve been going through atonement again and having to re-walk the path, he’s been balls deep in precious Rachel. He might as well make her the next Faith because he is so screwed if he thinks I’ll ever take that title... or if I’ll even be around for him anymore.”

John furrowed his brows, “What do you mean IF you will be around anymore?”

“I’m leaving, John.”

“You can’t.”

Selena finally stood up, rubbing her thumb over her stomach, “There’s no way I’ll let my child see his mother treated this way. I’m done with this place, the Project, and Hope County in general. I know Joseph won’t let me leave willingly and I know my family will want nothing to do with me. So if I go, I have to completely disappear.”

John kept clenching his fist unsure of what to say. He felt in the middle and knew that he should be bending her to his brother's will, but she was like a true sister for him. He felt like he was splitting apart, right down the middle, “I can’t just let you go…”

Selena’s face softened and she grabbed his hand, “I have never made you choose against your brother… but I am pleading for the life of your future nephew or niece, let me go. I know too much and Joseph will have me killed for leaving.”

John eventually wrapped his arms around her, “You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you.”

Selena chuckled as fresh tears flowed freely, “I love you so much, John. This decision is killing me because it means I have to leave you too.”

His arms squeezed even tighter as tears flowed from his own eyes, landing in her hair, “I love you too, Selena. You will always be a sister to me, and I won’t let you and the child starve. I will help you.”

Selena breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she and her child would be okay, “You have to promise me one thing, John. The only way we have a shot at getting away is if you don’t tell Joseph I’m pregnant with his child.”

John groaned as he took a step back, “I don’t know if I could keep that from him.”

“If Joseph knows I have his child, then he would tear apart anything that stood in his way of finding me. Please, you can’t tell him.”

John mulled over her words knowing she was right and he was afraid of what Joseph would do to her for keeping his child away from him, “I will keep your secret, but you have to let me help take care of you.”

Selena nodded, “Deal.”

A week later and Selena was gone. Despite John orchestrating her seamless escape from Hope County, he still dreaded that call from Joseph wondering what happened. John knew he had to be careful and distract Joseph enough to not put it together that she had help from the Baptist. John had staged her “breakout” beautifully at the cost of some follower's lives though. He had a car with supplies, money, and instructions waiting for her and she was able to disappear into the night.

The phone rang at his desk and John counted down from three before he answered, “Hello.”

“I am very disappointed to hear of Selena’s escape, John.” His voice was like a viper wrapping around John’s neck and squeezing for answers.

John kept his demeanor calm, “I am too, Joseph. The ones responsible for guarding her will pay for their gross oversight.”

“Jacob’s hunters are combing the whole county for her. She can’t have gone far and we both know she wouldn’t run to her family. I want her atonement to be public this time, John.”

John tried to not audibly scoff at the wrath that permeated off of Joseph just then, “All in due time, Joseph. However, I heard some of our followers talking and if word got back to me about what happened in the greenhouse, then it probably got back to Selena as well.”

There was a long pause on the other line before Joseph answered, “Gossip is a sin that seems to be running rampant within our garden, brother.”

“So is lust.” John bit back.

That seemed to do the trick as his demeanor went from the wrathful Father to a concerned Joseph, “Do you think that’s why she escaped?”

Finally, Joseph seemed to be getting it and John couldn’t help letting his disappointment come through, “While I was watching over her, she reminded me of how much she loves you and that she was not rejecting you or the Project. I hope you remember that when you catch up with her and not be blinded by your own sins, Joseph.”

Joseph sighed, “You’re right, brother. It seems I have strayed from the path. Please forgive me.”

“Always, brother.”

“I appreciate you looking out for me, John. I need to follow up with Jacob to see his progress. I will be seeing you soon for my atonement.”

The call ended and John put the phone back into the receiver, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew they would never find Selena and the realization that Selena was gone for good really hit him. John leaned back in his chair seething. He needed something to distract him and he reached for his cell phone, sending a text to Holly.

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

John practically skipped to his door when he heard the sound of a truck on the gravel driveway. He threw the doors open to see Andrew, Max, and Elizabeth climbing out of the vehicle.

“So, what was so important that you couldn’t tell me over the radio?” John stated.

Elizabeth walked up to him, “Don’t freak out.”

John raised an eyebrow as he followed Max’s movements as he opened the door to help someone out of the truck. He audibly sucked in a breath as Selena stepped out, holding a sleeping Ethan against her. Without realizing it, John was walking with haste to her, stopping an arm’s length away as he took in everything about her and his nephew.

“Is that…”

Selena nodded, “This is your nephew, Ethan.”

John didn’t know what to do or how to feel. So many emotions filtered through him, but he couldn’t help asking, “Why did you come back?”

Ethan began to stir after he coughed again, Selena adjusting him in her arms, “Can we go inside and talk?”

“Of course,” John led everyone inside, ordering the medic to take them into a spare room to look over Ethan. John grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into the kitchen.

“Where did you find her?”

“At the clinic after Carmina was born. The Rye’s are doing well by the way. I guess Selena had been there the whole time since Ethan has a bad cough.”

John ran his fingers through his hair, “I thought I would never see her again or even get to meet my nephew…”

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, “How do you think Joseph will take the news?”

John hissed at that, “I honestly don’t know… He was angry at her for leaving and at the time he wanted to make an example of her.”

“Fuck…” Elizabeth crossed her arms, “Well, I promised her I wouldn’t let him cast her out again.”

John smirked, “Of course you did.”

“I’m serious. If I have to kick his ass so he knows I’m serious, I will.”

John laughed as he made his way over, crowding her space, “That wrath of yours will get you in trouble.”

Elizabeth winked, “I’ve always been trouble for you.”

“Hmmm, might have to do something about that.” The seduction in John’s voice made Elizabeth’s core tighten. He wrapped his fingers lightly around her throat before ghosting her lips with his. He put his mouth by her ears as he whispered, “Maybe keep you tied up and displayed for me on the bed. You couldn’t possibly be any trouble like that.”

Elizabeth chuckled as John squeezed her hips, “I’m sure I could find a way.”

John nipped her ear lobe before pulling away, “Joseph is supposed to be on his way soon. We will both keep Selena and Ethan safe.”

Elizabeth nodded, grabbing John’s hand, “Then let’s do this.”

They made their way back into the living room to a waiting Selena. She smiled at seeing them, “Thank you for having a medic waiting. Ethan is comfortable on the bed.”

John sat on the table while Elizabeth sat next to Selena on the couch. Selena sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment, “Am I an idiot for coming back? I have to assume he’s moved on.”

John grabbed her hand with his, “I don’t think he’s ever stopped thinking about you. He didn’t talk about you much because I think it hurt too much and he had to have a united front with Faith.”

Selena nodded, “Who ended up being his replacement Faith?”

“Rachel Jessop.”

Selena chuckled, “I figured. She had been eager to follow him from the first time she came to one of our services. I knew she was lost and came from a broken home, but I think we all underestimated how good she was at getting what she wanted.”

John smirked, “She couldn’t pull the wool over my eyes.”

“Of course not, you used to be a lawyer.” Selena quipped.

Elizabeth laughed with them, smiling at how they were reconnecting. After a moment, Selena seemed to fidget a bit before she asked another question, “Will I be expected to play nice with Faith when she’s around? I just don’t think I could deal with her right now.”

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room as John and Elizabeth eyed each other, but Elizabeth cleared her throat as she turned back to Selena, “You won’t have to worry about her because she’s dead.”

Selena’s eyes widened, “Really? What happened?”

Elizabeth brushed her fingers over the tattoo of _WRATH_ on her arm, “I killed her.”

“Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said I’ve missed a lot,” Selena replied.

“You could say that again,” John quipped before they heard another vehicle approaching.

Elizabeth turned her head towards the door, “Is that Joseph?”

“Yes,” John stood up to go answer the door.

Elizabeth felt Selena’s hand grip hers and the two locked eyes. The fear radiating off of Selena permeated the air around them and Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder, “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Selena nodded as she looked over at John who was waiting by the door, “Is it too late to go back to the clinic?”

A knock rang out through the sitting area from the wooden doors, but John didn’t answer the door yet, “If that is what you wish…”

Selena thought for a moment, even as another harder knock echoed off the door, “No, I need to face him after all this time.”

John gave her a nod and then answered the door.


End file.
